Légende
by Driamar
Summary: Un nouveau vient d'arrivé à au lycée de Beacon Hills. En plus d'intriguer nos jeunes loup du fait de son odeur, il se fait remarquer en maitrisant d'une façon mystérieuses 3 grosse brutes de l'équipe de football du lycée.
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut tout le monde ! _**

**_Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jour que je lis les textes des autres et puis l'idée d'écrire mon propre texte a germé. _**

**_Voici mon premier chapitre. Soyez indulgent SVP ! Toute critique (si ces dernières sont consctrutives) sont les bienvenue. _**

**_Maintenant place à l'histoire. Je m'inspire de l'univers de Teen Wolf.  
Malheureusement, les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Surtout un ... Snif snif ^^ _**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Stiles et Scott étaient arrivés de justesse au cours de chimie. Avec Harris comme professeur, ils faisaient tout de même attention même si ce dernier leur était complètement antipathique. Remarque, le prof le leur rendait bien.

- Tiens, décidément, je crois que vous êtes définitivement perdu pour cette classe. Il va falloir que j'en touche deux mots à vos parents … Il n'avait ça que pour voir leur réaction.

Scott fronça les sourcils mais ce fut Stiles qui le fit esquisser un sourire. Ce dernier, pourtant jamais à cours d'argument, avait ouvert la bouche pour pouvoir dire quelque chose avant que l'information n'arrive à son cerveau. On put lire alors la peur emplir son regard.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai commencer mon cours …

Ils allèrent prendre leur place tout au fond de la salle. Stiles se pencha vers son meilleur ami.

- Tu crois qu'il va le faire ? Appeler mon père … dit-il avec une grosse pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix.

- Je ne l'espère pas, car je pense que tu ne seras pas le seul à reposer 6 pieds sous terre … dit Scott aussi inquiet que son ami.

Puis, Scott senti quelque chose. Depuis qu'il était devenu un loup-garou, il pouvait sentir bien des choses que de simples humains ne pouvaient sentir. Une odeur envoutante, presque hypnotique. Il regarda Isaac et Jackson qui avaient le même cours qu'eux. Un bref signe de la tête lui indiqua qu'eux aussi avaient sentit l'odeur. Elle semblait emplir toute la pièce. Impossible de savoir d'où elle venait.

Le professeur regarda un morceau de papier sur son bureau.

- Tiens il me semble que nous ayons un nouveau …

L'élève juste devant Scott se leva.

- Smith …. John …

Plusieurs rires éclatèrent dans la classe. Un seul regard d'Harris les fit s'interrompre.

- Mes parents avaient le sens de l'humour … dit le nouveau avec un accent peu commun, avec le sourire.

- Il me semble bien. Du moment que ce dernier ne vous empêche pas de travailler… Je vous préviens juste par rapport aux deux pitres qui se trouvent derrière vous. Tout le monde se retourna et regardèrent les deux amis. Stiles se cacha derrière un de ses classeurs et Scott regarda le nouveau. Si vous souhaitez avoir de bonnes notes, je vous conseil juste de ne pas les fréquenter … Même de très loin !

John se retourna et acquiesça. Tout le monde se retourna. Stiles tourna la tête vers Scott. Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte comme frapper de stupeur. Les autres loups pouvaient entendre le battement très rapide de son cœur. S'il ne se calmait pas, son loup aller prendre le dessus et il se transformerait devant toute la classe. Stiles, qui pourtant était un être humain, comprit aux regards inquiets des ses amis qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Scott allait lui en vouloir, mais il ne lui laisser pas le choix. Il prit son compas et enfonça la pointe dans la cuisse de Scott. Ce dernier sursauta et regarda Stiles avec étonnement. Avant de prendre conscience de ce que ce dernier avait fait.

- Mais …

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, lui dit son ami en regardant le professeur, en faisant semblant de suivre le cours.

Le jeune essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il s'aperçu que son cœur battait fort. Il se calma. Isaac juste de l'autre côté de Stiles soupira de soulagement.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Le nouveau s'était retourné, il n'avait fait que croiser son regard mais n'avait put le lâcher. Comme si l'autre l'avait hypnotisé.

Jackson vint le voir dés que le cours fut fini.

- Mais putain, tu jouais à quoi tout à l'heure ? On a tous cru que tu allais te transformer.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tout à coup, le nouveau, John, passa à côté d'eux. Isaac, Scott et Jackson se tournèrent d'un même ensemble.

- C'est lui qui a cette odeur ? Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question d'ailleurs.

- Quelle odeur ? demanda Stiles, qui décidément, ne supportait pas d'être mis de côté quand quelque chose se passait.

- Pour faire simple, le nouveau a une odeur de bombons …

- De bombons ? ne put s'empêcher de glousser l'humain.

3 paires d'yeux jaunes le regardèrent d'un air sévère.

- Comme dans une fête foraine et que tu passe à côté d'un stand à barbe à papa. Quelque chose dont tu as dû mal à résister. Ben c'est pareil pour lui. Son odeur avait complètement emplit la salle de cours donc nous n'avions pas put savoir qui pouvait avoir une telle odeur.

John avançait vers son casier. Il croisa une fille et lui sourit naturellement. Il avait ouvert son casier pour poser ses livres de cours. D'un seul coup, la porte de son casier se ferma brutalement. Sur sa droite, 3 pitbuls de l'équipe de foot du lycée.

- Tu sais que tu viens de sourire à ma nana là ! dit celui qui était le plus prés sur un ton qui ne laissais aucun doute sur ce qu'il allait se passer.

Les deux autres derrières souriaient de toutes leurs dents. On entendit un bruit de course. La même fille qu'il avait croisée essaya de s'interposer. Elle s'agrippa au bras fermant le casier.

- Ca suffit Bryan ! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis un moment déjà. Je ne suis pas ta chose et je ne t'appartiens pas.

- Tu es as moi ! Et si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura ! lui dit-il en la rejetant brutalement. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol.

Personne ne vit ce qu'il se passa. Encore moins les loups. John tendit la main à la jeune fille. Tout le monde retint son souffle, tremblant pour le jeune homme. Mais aucun des trois ne fit le moindre geste. Ils semblaient comme tétaniser.

John s'approcha du dénommé Bryan.

- Il semble que cette jeune fille ne souhaite ne plus sortir avec toi. Et je comprends très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Un petit conseil : laisses-là tranquille.

Il posa un doigt dans le coup de chacun des trois. Ils s'écroulèrent, évanouies.

John reprit ses affaires et se dirigea vers son prochain cours. Tout le monde s'écarta sur son passage. Scott le regarda passait tout en n'essayant de ne pas le regardait dans les yeux. Mais ce dernier, ralentit juste un tout petit peu en passant devant, mais reprit sa route.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite ! Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par jour ... sinon plus !

Bon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (désespérant :/) sauf un ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stiles raccompagna Scott chez lui. Il voyait bien que son ami était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse, je pourrai éventuellement t'aider, tu ne crois pas ? lui demanda-t-il

- Il n'y à rien je t'assure lui répondit-il.

Mais Stiles savait très bien qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Il le connaissait par cœur. Encore mieux que lui-même. Après avoir dire au revoir à son meilleur ami, Scott rentra et monta dans sa chambre directement. Sa mère n'allait pas rentrer avant le lendemain matin. Elle était de service de nuit. Finalement, cela était préférable. Il n'aurait pas à faire semblant d'aller bien. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il faisait tout le temps devant sa mère. Elle avait déjà assez de souci comme ça à son travail pour qu'il lui en rajoute. Les meurtres de ces dernières semaines la mettaient à cran et s'inquiétée plus que de raison lorsque son fils rentrait tard le soir. Il jeta son sac avec négligence au pied de son lit, et s'allongea. Puis il se remit à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. A la réaction qu'il avait eue lorsque le nouveau s'était retourné et qu'il l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu de tels yeux. Il avait cru se perdre dans un océan bleu azur. Et son cœur. Il s'était mis à battre bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dut. Il avait même failli laisser le loup sortir. Il n'aurait pu s'en sortir tout seul. Seul l'intervention piquante de son ami avait put lui faire reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait et de se calmer.

Tout à coup on cogna à sa fenêtre. Décidément, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était une porte. Isaac.

- Salut mec !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu passes par la fenêtre ? Surtout qu'il me semble que ma mère t'a donné une clé de la porte d'entrée.

Sans un mot, Isaac désigna le bureau. La clé du jeune homme s'y trouvée. Scott esquissa un sourire. Combien de fois cela lui était arrivé d'oublier ses clés et s'être retrouvé à aller dormir chez Stiles. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai oublié, lui dit-il pour le rassurer.

Isaac le regarda d'un air soulagé.

- Que s'est-il passé avec le nouveau ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Scott fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Derek avait éjecté Isaac de chez lui en prétextant qu'il prenait trop de place maintenant que Cora était revenue. Il avait appris à connaitre le jeune homme, qui, le soir même, était venu le voir, dégoulinant à cause de la pluie, pour lui demander de l'héberger quelques temps. Scott avait demandé à sa mère pour la forme mais savait très qu'elle ne dirait pas non. Il avait même appris à se confier à lui, chose qu'il avait du mal à faire même avec Stiles ces derniers temps. Il se lança car il savait très bien que tant qu'il n'aurait pas caché le morceau, Isaac reviendrait à la charge. Quitte à le réveiller en pleine nuit.

- Je ne sais pas du tout. C'est comme si je perdais pied. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça. Puis j'ai sentit le loup faire surface petit à petit. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à l'en empêcher.

- Nous avons tous cru qu'il allait sortir. Nous étions à deux doigts d'intervenir. Heureusement que Stiles a rapidement comprit la situation et a pris les mesures qui s'imposaient. Bien que le choix du compas n'était pas forcément le meilleur fini-t-il en rigolant.

Scott esquissa lui aussi un sourire et lança un coussin vers le jeune homme.

- En tout cas, jamais je n'avais senti une telle odeur chez un humain.

Chacun semblait plongé dans ses propres réflexions.

- D'ailleurs, sais-tu comment il a maitrisé les 3 brutes du club de foot ?

- J'ai beau me repasser la scène en boucle, je n'ai toujours pas compris. Mais d'après ce qu'il a fait par la suite, je pense qu'il a utilisé une espèce de technique permettant d'immobilisait ses adversaires. Je n'ai vu ce genre de techniques que dans les films d'arts martiaux japonais. Je ne pensais pas un jour voir ça en vrai !

- Oui, ben en tout cas, ils ne sont pas prêts d'oublier l'affront qu'il leur a fait. Il faudra le prévenir … dit Scott tout se demandant s'il était prudent qu'il le fasse lui-même, tant qu'il n'aurait pas comprit pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça en croisant son regard.

Ils s'attelèrent à leurs devoirs. Qui furent ponctuaient par de nombreux messages de Stiles. Scott souriait. Son meilleur ami s'inquiétait plus pour les autres que pour lui-même. A plusieurs reprises, il avait risqué sa vie pour les aider. Et jamais il n'avait demandé quelque chose en retour. D'ailleurs, son anniversaire était pour bientôt … Il fallait qu'il lui organise quelque chose.

Isaac regardait Scott sourire en répondant aux nombreux messages. Tous les soirs c'était la même chose. Le lien qui unissait les deux garçons était très fort. Il les jalousait un peu d'avoir une telle relation. Mais ce qui l'importait le plus, était de voir les autres heureux. Et s'il pouvait se rendre utile, alors il n'hésitait jamais. Depuis qu'il avait était admis dans la meute, sa vie avait complètement changé. Il avait gagné une famille, des amis … Pour le moment, ça lui suffisait pour qu'il soit heureux. Mais un jour, il faudra bien qu'il leur dise son secret. Secret que son père avait découvert. Secret à cause duquel il avait fini dans le congélateur, enfermé. Secret qu'il avait plus d'une fois voulu en parler avec Scott mais qu'il n'osait pas par peur de se faire rejeter encore une fois. Il sait que cette fois-ci, il ne le supporterait pas.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Scott le regardai avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est qui te fait sourire ? lui demanda-t-il presque sur la défensive.

- Juste la bave qui coule … répondit Scott en continuant à sourire.

Isaac, prit de peur, alla dans la salle de bain pour s'essuyer. Puis s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien. Il se précipita dans la chambre et trouva Scott hilare. Rigolant à son tour, il se jeta sur lui, et pendant 10 minutes, ce fut une nuée de coup de coussin et traversin. Personne n'aurait sut dire qui avait le dessus sur l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, allongés sur le sol. Puis Scott lui dit quelque chose qui le paralysa de stupeur et de peur.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu ne laisse pas indifférent Danny vu les coups d'œil qu'il te jette quand tu te changes dans les vestiaires.

En entendant ça, Isaac n'osa même pas tourner la tête de peur que Scott se moque de lui. Puis il osa parler.

- Depuis quand …

- Quelques jours après que tu sois arrivé ici. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de fille. Au début, j'ai cru que c'est parce que tu étais timide. Alors j'ai fait attention. Et puis j'ai remarqué que tu ne recherchais pas leur compagnie et encore moins leur attention. Puis j'ai vu les petits coups d'œil que tu lances dans les vestiaires …

A ces derniers mots, Isaac se tendit encore plus. Scott lui donna un coup de coup dans les côtes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il faut vraiment le vouloir pour le voir. Tu es tellement discret. Avec les autres, je sais quand ils sont là grâce à leur odeur. Mais toi tu sembles pouvoir masquer ton odeur et ta présence.

Il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Isaac. Ce contact le fit tressaillir. Le jeune homme osa tournait la tête. Le regard de Scott en disait long.

- Ne t'inquiètes, je ne dirai rien à personne, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais juste un conseil, dit-il en se relevant tout en souriant. Va voir Danny avant que ce dernier ne jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Isaac le regarda, se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Surpris, Scott se laissa pourtant faire. Il lui rendit même son câlin. Il pouvait sentir les larmes d'Isaac s'écrasait sur son t-shirt.

- J'ai déjà pris ma douche pour information lui dit-il toujours avec le sourire.

- Merci … ce fut la seule chose dont Isaac fut capable de répondre.

Scott s'approcha de son bureau et prit son téléphone. 10 messages de Stiles … Il ne comptait pas le laissait tranquille tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé. Il le ferait demain.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Vraiment désoler pour le retard de publication mais petit souci avec internet :/ **_

_**Bon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas :( **_

_**N'hésitez à laisser une review avec vos idées et vos commentaire ! Bonne lecture**_

(je cherches aussi quelqu'un qui voudrait bien me relire pour les fautes d'orthographes ! bien que j'essaye de faire attention, je sais qu'il y en a toujours quelques unes qui passent à la trappe ! Merci d'avance)

* * *

Le lendemain arriva. Stiles franchit juste à temps la porte le séparant de la salle de cour de physique. Il se retrouvait tout seul à ce cours. Scott, Isaac et Jackson avait un entrainement spécial de crosse car un gros match les attendaient dans 2 jours. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. C'était toujours là même chose à cette époque de l'année. Il alla s'assoir sans dire un mot. Ce qui étonna son professeur qui ne dit rien. Soudain, se rappelant de quelque chose, ce dernier regarda le calendrier. Il comprenait pourquoi le jeune homme était dans un tel état. Lui-même ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte mais il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il ne dit rien sur le retard du jeune homme et commença le cours comme si de rien n'était.

Stiles était dans une nébuleuse. Il n'avait dormi à peine une heure cette nuit. Les médicaments ne faisaient même plus effet. Il savait que cela ne durerait d'une semaine ou deux. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, la douleur était toujours présente. Rien n'avait amoindrit cette dernière. Tout le reste de l'année il apprenait à vivre avec. Mais en cette période, tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère refaisaient surface sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux et s'était mis à rêver. Des images du jour de l'accident lui revenaient par flash. Puis d'un seul coup, ce fut comme s'il revivait ce dernier. Il voulait se réveiller mais n'y arrivait pas.

John, assis une table derrière lui, sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son camarade de devant. Il pouvait entendre son cœur accélérer, les tremblements commencèrent quelques secondes après. Pour le moment, personne n'avait semblait avoir remarqué quoique ce soit. Le professeur était face au tableau en train d'écrire une partie du cours.

- Stiles !

Tout à coup, tout devint noir. Il avait arrêté de revivre l'accident. Mais ne semblait toujours pas pouvoir se réveiller. Il savait très bien qu'il était endormi mais revoir ce qu'il s'était passé l'avait fait paniquer au-delà du possible. Jamais il n'avait perdu autant de contrôle.

- Écoutes ma voix. Il faut que tu te réveille ! Tout cela n'est pas réel. Ce sont tes souvenirs, ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal.

- Je sais mais … La voix ne se fit plus entendre. Il se retrouva seul dans le noir.

Une forme apparut alors devant lui. Un petit garçon était accroupi et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Stiles s'en approcha.

- Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ? lui dit-il en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule tressautant à cause de ses pleures.

Le petit garçon se retourna et Stiles resta interdit. C'était lui, étant plus petit. Soudain, se laissant aller, il prit le garçon dans ses bras et pleura avec lui.

Dans la classe, tout le monde regardait le jeune homme. Il avait les yeux fermés mais des larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter de ses yeux. Avant même que quelqu'un ne pense à bouger John était prêt de lui.

- Stiles … lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux pleins de larmes puis tomba inconscient dans les bras du jeune homme. Tout le monde se leva mais un éclat de voix s'éleva.

- Tout le monde retourne s'assoir. Quant à vous jeune homme, je vous prie de bien vouloir accompagner le jeune Stilinski à l'infirmerie.

John souleva son camarade et sortit de la classe. Il entendit cependant le professeur dire au reste de la classe :

- Qu'un seul mot sorte de cette classe sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, et je peux vous garantir que les heures de colles ne seront que le cadet de vos souci est-ce bien clair ?

Le jeune homme accompagna Stiles à l'infirmerie. Quant l'infirmière le vit arriver avec Stiles dans les bras, elle accourut pour venir l'aider.

- Il fait souvent des malaises à cette même époque de l'année. Mais jamais il n'avait perdu connaissance comme ça.

John lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. L'infirmière avait fait installer Stiles sur un des lits. Elle lui avait passé un gant humide sur le visage pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui y restaient. La sonnerie retentit alors.

- Je le garde ici. Je vais faire prévenir son père. Vous pouvez retourner en cours, jeune homme. Et merci de votre aide pour Stiles.

En remerciant d'un signe de tête, il sorti de l'infirmerie. Il chercha Scott du regard. Il savait que les deux jeunes hommes avaient une solide amitié entre eux. Il était en train de discuter avec d'autres élèves. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas s'approcher …

- Scott, je sais que tu m'entends.

Il vit le jeune homme couper cour à la conversation qu'il avait avec ses amis. Il chercha d'où pouvait venir cette voix mais ne parvint pas à définir l'endroit à cause du brouhaha ambiant.

- Stiles a fait un malaise. Il est à l'infirmerie.

Il s'arrêta en voyant Scott réagir au quart de tour et courir vers l'infirmerie. Il passa juste à côté de lui. L'odeur frappa Scott qu'il s'arrêta brusquement. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Il aurait reconnu cette odeur parmi milles. La voix avait semblait venir de cet endroit avant qu'il ne la perdre.

Se rappelant son meilleur ami, il reprit sa course. Il fut tout à coup suivit par Isaac et Jackson. Ils avaient entendu Scott les appeler. Ils arrivèrent tous les trois en même temps au pied du lit de Stiles. Ce dernier semblait endormi profondément. L'infirmière débarqua en se demandant qui pouvait bien faire autant de bruit. Elle reconnu Scott.

- J'ai prévenu son père il y a quelques minutes. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un maximum de repos. Il n'est pas prêt de se réveiller.

Ce dernier s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Je suis là, Stiles. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Comme si le jeune homme avait entendu ce que son ami disait, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

La voiture du sheriff déboula rapidement sur le parking. Il s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu. Tout le monde le regarda avec stupeur. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se précipita pour voir son fils. Il trouva ce dernier allongé dans un lit en train de dormir. Il demanda s'il pouvait le ramener chez lui. L'infirmière ne fit pas d'objection mais conseilla quand même à ce qu'il voit un médecin. Il était dans un épuisement quasiment complet. Il ne se réveillera pas avant 12 heures sinon plus. Il était encore en tenue lorsqu'on lavait appelé. Il avait sa veste en cuir. Lorsqu'il prit son fils dans ses bras, ce dernier prononça un nom qui fit poser sur lui un regard interrogateur de son père.

- Derek …


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut tout le monde ! J'essaye de rattraper mon retour et de publier plusieurs chapitres d'affiler. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et que pour le moment, il n'y a pas trop d'incohérence. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le sheriff avait mis son fils dans son lit. Quelle relation pouvait-il avoir avec Derek ? Personne qu'il n'appréciait pas forcément car il avait été suspect dans le meurtre de sa sœur. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son fils tout seul. Il appela Scott.

- Bonjour Scott, c'est le père de Stiles.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais le shérif put sentir la tension à travers le téléphone.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien. Je voulais juste de te demander si tu pouvais venir veiller sur Stiles quelques heures. Je dois faire deux trois trucs et je dois m'absenter et …

Avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase, le meilleur ami de son fils accepta. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Il n'avait pas voulu utiliser la sonnette pour éviter de réveiller son ami.

- Merci d'être venu rapidement Scott. Je te laisse t'en occuper. D'après l'infirmière, il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant un long moment, mais je préfère être prudent. Tu peux te servir dans le frigo si tu le souhaite.

- Merci monsieur lui répondit-il tout en montant l'escalier qui montait à la chambre de Stiles.

Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Depuis le temps qu'il venait … Bien que ces derniers temps, il avait plutôt tendance à passer par la fenêtre. Cette évocation de cette particularité le fit sourire lorsqu'il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Son meilleur ami était dans son lit. Son père l'avait déshabillé et placé sous les draps. Scott s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Stiles aussi calme. Ses incessants monologues, sa façon de discuter de tout même quand on ne lui demandé pas son avis. C'est tout ça qui faisait Stiles, et Scott l'avait accepté depuis bien longtemps. C'est lui qui avait été là lorsqu'il s'était fait mordre et depuis, leur amitié s'en était encore renforcée. Il avait été là chaque instant, même quand la situation était dangereuse pour lui, qui était un humain. Petit à petit, il avait fait partie de la meute. Même si ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte, il faisait pleinement partit de cette dernière. Et Derek, son Alpha, était tout aussi inquiet pour lui que pour un autre. Voir même plus dans certaines situations. Le jeune homme repensa alors à la tête que le loup avait fait lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Stiles avait eu un problème. Les yeux de l'Alpha étaient devenues directement rouges et avait limite crié sur Scott pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Une fois dit, Derek sembla reprendre le contrôle de son loup et alla se renfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand-chose pour Stiles.

Il sentit son ami frissonner. Mut par une soudaine envie, Scott enleva son pantalon et son t-shirt et se glissa auprès de Stiles. Combien de fois ils avaient dormis ensemble ? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais c'était la première fois dans ces conditions. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais il savait que seul le temps pouvait faire quelque chose.

Il s'endormit à son tour.

Le sheriff roula plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il n'aimait pas l'incertitude surtout quand la seule personne qui lui restait était dans un tel état. Il vit au dernier moment le chemin pour aller maison des Hale. La dernière fois qu'il y été allé là-bas, s'était pour enquêter sur le corps de Laura Hale et pour arrêter son frère, Derek, principal suspect à cette époque. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la maison. Elle avait beaucoup changée. Entièrement retapée, elle aurait un endroit de villégiature intéressant en dehors de cette forêt lugubre tout autour. Lorsqu'il arrêta le véhicule, la porte s'ouvrit en même temps pour laisser passer Derek.

- Que me veut l'honneur de votre visite sheriff ? dit-il d'un air décontracter. Le père de Stiles n'était pas dupe. Il pouvait lire la tension dans le regards du jeune homme.

- Je suis venu vous parler de Stiles. Quelle est la relation qui vous lie tous les deux ?

- La relation ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre shériff. Il était sur ses gardes. Il n'aimait que l'on vienne chez lui et qu'on lui pose des questions sur l'un des membres de sa meute, fut-il son père.

- Tout simplement le fait que quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras à l'infirmerie du lycée, il a prononcé votre nom et s'est accroché à moi. Puis lorsque j'ai voulu allé le coucher, il n'a pas voulu me lâcher. Il me prenait pour vous, et me demandé de ne pas le laisser tomber, de ne pas l'abandonner.

Je répète alors ma question : Quelle est la relation qui vous lie tous les deux ?

Derek était trop abasourdi pour répondre. Stiles ? Qui l'appelé alors qu'il était inconscient ? Cela semblait peu vraisemblable. Surtout avec le traitement que l'Alpha lui faisait subir le plus souvent. Bon ok, tout le temps se rappela-t-il. Il regarda le sheriff qui attendait une réponse.

- Je ne saurai vous répondre sheriff. Stiles accompagne très souvent Scott lorsqu'il vient me voir et …

- Je vous préviens ! la voie du sheriff claqua d'un seul coup.

Le loup de l'Alpha fit surface immédiatement face à cette menace inconnue.

- Je vous préviens, si vous faites le moindre mal à mon fils, soyez sur que je vous ferez souffrir bien au-delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer.

Il fit demi-tour, remonta dans sa voiture et repartit. Derek n'avait toujours pas bougé. Estomaqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Sans s'en rendre compte, le sheriff avait utilisé le même pouvoir qu'un Alpha. Mais sa puissance était bien supérieure à celle d'un Alpha normal. L'amour d'un père peut faire des miracles on dirait. Puis, il se mit à repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Stiles qui le demandé … Etrange. Une étrange sensation l'envahi. Comme si son loup voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'arrivait à communiquer avec.

Le père de Stiles rentra chez lui. Il monta dans la chambre de son fils et vit Scott à côté de lui dans le lit. La maison semblait calme sans ces deux-là en train de rire, de courir dans tous les sens. Il embrassa le front des deux jeunes hommes et alla se coucher lui aussi. Il avait eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la journée.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bon voila la suite ! J'espère vraiment ne pas faire trop de fautes :/ Pas facile de faire attention à 4h00 du matt ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture ! Et surtout n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**_

* * *

Stiles émergea doucement. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte pour le moment, mais il avait dormi plus de 24h, plus du double de ce qu'avait annoncé l'infirmière. Même la venue du médecin n'avait pas réussi à le réveiller. Ce dernier avait rassuré Scott et le père du jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucun danger. Il était dans un état d'épuisement total. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre. Mais n'en garderai aucune séquelle. Juste du temps… Toujours le temps.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'aperçu qu'il était dans sa chambre. Comment avait-il fait pour y atterrir. Il se souvenait … Il avait beau essayer, il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Juste qu'il était arrivé en cours de justesse et qu'il s'était assis à sa place. Il ne se souvenait plus du tout de la suite. Il essaya de se relever mais n'y arriva pas. Surprit, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus aucune force. Au prix d'un gros effort, il arriva à se mettre assis dans son lit. S'il était aussi faible que ça, c'est qu'il avait dormi plus de 18 heures au minimum. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été les plus joyeux. C'était à cette période que sa mère était morte. A cette pensée, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Lui prenant les quelques forces qu'il lui restait. Il émit un gémissement de douleur. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Scott fut sur lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet du rythme cardiaque de son ami.

- Maman …

Stiles ne put retenir les sanglots et les larmes. Scott le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas … Il était plus qu'inquiet.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, jamais il n'avait vu son ami dans un tel état. Il restât ainsi jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme finisse par se rendormir. Scott redescendit tout en s'étant assuré que le cœur de Stiles battait normalement. A peine avait-il posé le pied sur la dernière marche, que son téléphone sonna. Derek.

- Quoi ? repondit-il sur la défensive.

- Oh, tu te calme de suite ! Je t'appel juste pour savoir comment il va.

Scott se calma. Derek n'y était pour rien. Inutile de passer ses nerfs sur lui.

- Excuses moi Derek. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Tellement pâle, son cœur … Il ne put continuer sans avoir les larmes qui montaient.

- J'arrive toute de suite.

Derek arrivait. Cela sonnait étrange pour Scott qui ne pensait que l'Alpha avait Stiles en estime. Les préoccupations sur son meilleur ami reprirent rapidement le dessus et il s'installa sur le canapé, nerveux, en attendant son Alpha. Ce dernier arriva seulement quelques minutes après. Il n'avait surement pas pris la voiture pour venir. Il avait dut courir à travers. Même comme ça, il avait dut courir très vite. Quand le jeune ouvrit la porte, Derek essayait de récupérer un peu sa respiration. Sans un mot, il le fit entrer.

- Alors, tu vas enfin peut-être m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? j'ai demandé à Lydia mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Prétextant que ce n'était pas à elle de m'en parler.

- En effet, ce n'est pas à elle et n'y à moi …

Avant même que Derek puisse dire quelque chose, Scott continua.

- Pourtant, je vais te le dire. Car Stiles fait partis de la meute et que c'est mon meilleur ami.

Il y a maintenant 2 ans que sa mère est morte. Et il ne se le pardonne pas car il était dans la même voiture. Il s'en veut terriblement de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose. Elle est restée dans le coma pendant 2 semaines environ. Elle mourut par la suite. Tu connais Stiles. Il essaye de faire croire que tout va bien. Il s'est construit en peu de temps une carapace pour se protéger du monde extérieure. D'où son ton sarcastique. Elle ne se fissure que pendant cette période. Et là je crois qu'elle a complètement disparut, laissant Stiles sans défense face à ce qu'il ressentait.

Derek ne disait rien. Il essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui qui avait perdu ses parents dans l'incendie du manoir ne savait que trop bien ce que Stiles ressentait. Tout à coup, il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout ira bien. Il ne se demanda même pas d'om pouvait venir de telles pensées. Son loup le poussait à le faire et il n'allait pas lui résister, ne le voulant pas non plus. Stiles était un membre de sa meute et il se devait de protéger ses enfants, ses louveteaux, humain ou loup. Il suivit Scott qui l'emmena dans la chambre de Stiles. Ce qu'avait dit ce dernier sur sa pâleur était encore loin de la vérité. Comme si le sang s'était retiré de tout son corps. Il s'approcha doucement du lit. Voir le jeune homme dans un tel état lui donna des frissons. Il n'était qu'un humain après tout. La douleur que ressentait Stiles semblait trouver un écho dans celle qu'avait éprouvait Derek et qu'il éprouvait encore aujourd'hui. Perdre un être cher et ne pas réussir à s'en remettre. Il passa la main sur la joue du jeune homme endormi.

Scott n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'avait vu Derek aussi doux et prévenant avec Stiles. D'habitude, dès que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche, il le bousculé, le plaquer contre un mur, le menacer de lui arracher la gorge avec ses crocs … Les menaces habituelles quoi.

Mais là, de le voir comme ça avec son meilleur ami, ça lui fit un choc. Même s'il ne voyait pas le regard de l'Alpha, il pouvait sentir pulser la douleur de son cœur. Lui aussi avait vécu quelque chose de similaire et il comprenait la douleur de Stiles. Peut-être qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un comme lui pour surmonter la disparition de sa mère.

Stiles remua et Derek retira doucement sa main. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste que Stiles l'avait prise dans les siennes, la serrant.

- Derek … ne me laisse pas … ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plait …

Derek se figea de stupeur. Stiles dormait-il ? Il vérifia son cœur et confirma qu'il dormait toujours. Rêvait-il de lui ? Il essaya de retirer sa main mais Stiles resserra les siennes.

- Non … la panique pouvait se faire entendre dans sa voix bien qu'il soit toujours endormi.

L'Alpha arrêta son geste et se pencha au-dessus de Stiles.

- Je reste là Stiles, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, je te le promets.

Même Derek ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Encore un coup de son loup … Puis laissant Scott immobile, stupéfait par ce qu'il était en train de faire, Derek enleva son pantalon et son t-shirt et se glissa auprès de Stiles dans le lit. Un seul regard lui suffit à faire comprendre à Scott qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il était en train de faire. A peine installer, Stiles se blottit contre le torse de l'Alpha. Ce dernier passa son bras dessus le torse du jeune homme et posa sa main dessus. Il huma l'odeur de l'humain. Il se rendit compte qu'elle plaisait beaucoup à son loup. Trop même … Pas comme une proie cependant. Il allait devoir se pencher dessus plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait prendre soin d'un membre de sa meute. Puis il s'endormit, Stiles blotti contre lui.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Re-bonjour ! Je me suis déchainé cette nuit ! 4ième chapitre d'affilé ! J'espère fait de même pour la nuit prochaine. **_

_**Surtout n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si ce n'est pas trop incohérent.**_

_**Bonne lecture a tous (et toutes)**_

* * *

Le sheriff rentra de sa patrouille. Il vit la voiture de Derek devant la maison. L'inquiétude le gagna même s'il savait que Scott était là. Il entra rapidement dans la maison et monta rapidement l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Décidément, c'était devenu une habitude ces derniers jours de venir voir son fils dormir. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Derek se trouver d'un côté de Stiles et de l'autre côté se trouvait Scott. Il comprenait très bien pour Scott mais pour Derek. Il vit alors les mains enlacés de Stiles et de l'Alpha. Le sheriff commençait à avoir de sérieux doute qu'il n'y ait rien entre eux deux. Mais il allait laisser son fil lui en parler, lui dire. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre à nouveau. Il referma la porte doucement.

Stiles se réveilla en sueur. Il ne comprenait pas de suite qu'il s'était à nouveau rendormi. Il semblait un peu plus reposé qu'avant. Mais toujours aussi faible. Il sentit alors un corps contre lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était Scott. Mais alors, qui se trouvait derrière lui ? Il tourna doucement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Derek. Ce dernier semblait dormir profondément. En y regardant un peu plus, Stiles n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de l'Alpha. Il avait l'air en paix avec lui-même, avec son loup. Il le détailla longuement. Il en profita tant qu'il le put. Jamais il n'avait eu le temps de le faire, ayant toujours peur que s'il le regarde trop longtemps, le loup allait lui sauter dessus pour lui faire mal, ou pire. Il le trouva beau. Et encore, ce n'était qu'un doux euphémisme. Stiles sourit. Il venait de s'avouer ce qu'il avait toujours voulut refuser. Il était attiré par les garçons. Il avait cru un moment qu'il était attiré par Lydia. La belle Lydia. Mais aussi l'insaisissable et dangereuse Lydia. Avec lui, elle était surement la personne la plus intelligente du lycée. Leur note était souvent très proche. Mais Lydia avait toujours une petite longueur d'avance. Il avait admiré la jeune fille, sa longue chevelure … Mais elle, par contre, n'avait jamais fait attention à lui. Toute obnubilée par Jackson. Mais depuis que ce dernier était devenu un Kamina ayant essayé de tous les tuer (certes par la faute de Matt et par la suite la faute du grand-père d'Allison), ce dernier était devenu un loup garou à part entière. Il avait rapidement comprit que sans meute, il ne pourrait jamais survivre et avait accepté de faire partie de celle de Derek. Ce dernier s'en retrouva renforcé. Il le fallait. Plus une meute comportée de membre, plus leur Alpha était puissant et plus il était en mesure de protéger ses loups. Son esprit, comme à son habitude, n'arrivait à rester sur la même idée plus de quelques minutes. Il continua à regarder Derek et descendit son regard. Il était torse nu. Stiles avait toujours admiré le corps de l'Alpha. Sans trop se poser de questions. Pour lui, il était normal de trouver beau quelqu'un de « bien foutu ». Il remarqua alors que l'un des bras du loup passé par-dessus son corps. Et sa main avait les doigts d'emmêler avec les siens. Stiles sourit. Puis il essaya de changer de position. Malgré sa faiblesse il réussit un peu à bouger. Soudain, un grognement le stoppa net.

- Même quand tu es malade tu n'arrêtes jamais de bouger lui lança Derek tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Mais …

- Fermes-là et dors ! l'ordre claqua et Stiles se remit en place.

Derek fit alors quelque chose qui surprit totalement Stiles. Comme si cela était possible ! Il se cola encore plus à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota alors :

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Stiles !

Il l'avait dit d'une voix complètement différente de celle qu'il avait d'habitude. Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé … Mais son loup. Ainsi le loup avait une conscience propre. Cela laissé présager beaucoup de prise de tête pour Stiles. Il respira le parfum de Derek et se blotti plus profondément dans ses bras.

- Merci, dit-il avant de retomber dans le sommeil, qu'il sut cette fois-ci, plus réparateur que les précédents.

Ce fut au tour de Derek de se réveiller. Sur le coup, il ne se rappela plus où il était. Puis un nom lui vint directement à l'esprit. Stiles. Il se remémora alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Le jeune homme était collé contre lui, son cœur battant paisiblement. Il le regarda comme avait fait Stiles quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. L'embrasser ? Soudain inquiet par cette idée, il sentit son loup faire surface. Sans même qu'il l'ait appelé. Comme s'il avait sa propre conscience. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fit le même constat que Stiles. Une voix résonna alors dans sa tête.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Derek se releva brusquement. Qui pouvait parler ? Il ne sentait aucune présence dans la chambre ni dans la maison. Il sentit Stiles bouger et marmonner.

- Arrêtes de t'agiter comme ça mon loup, tu es en train de mettre des poils partout !

Tout en disant ça il s'accrocha à Derek et se blotti dans ses bras. Toujours endormi. Derek ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Il n'osait faire le moindre geste de peur de réveiller Stiles mais aussi Scott qui dormait de l'autre côté. Décidément, Derek s'était mis dans un beau pétrin.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Il comprit que la voix ne venait pas de l'extérieure mais bien dans son esprit.

- Et qui es-tu pour me dire ça ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Il t'a fallu déjà du temps pour comprendre et accepter ce que j'étais …

- Tu es mon loup …

- Oui. Je suis la conscience de ton loup si on peut dire. Il est très rare quand le loup et l'humain arrive à rentrer en contact. Pour cela, il faut que l'humain accepte l'idée que le loup puisse avoir une conscience propre.

- Et tu sais peut-être ce qu'il se passe non ?

- Oui je le sais … Il sentit comme une sorte de gloussement dans son esprit. Son loup semblait rire, amusé par la situation.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Maintenant dis-moi !

- Toujours aussi impatient en tout cas ! il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts.

- J'attends …

Le loup le laissa mariner pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Tout d'abords tu dois savoir que les loups ont une mémoire génétique. C'est-à-dire que les connaissances qu'avaient les premiers loups, je les possède aussi.

- Mais …

- Ne m'interromps pas ! Derek venait de se faire remettre à l'ordre par son propre loup ...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aller hop, un nouveau chapitre ! Il est un peu plus long que les précédents. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir en écrire autant que la nuit dernière ^^**_

_**Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre mon histoire. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

- Merci, lui répliqua son loup. Je disais donc que je possède les connaissances des premiers loups. Pendant les premières décennies de notre existence, nous ne formions qu'un seul et même groupe. Nous avons adopté le terme de meute à ce moment-là. Par la suite, de nombreuses dissensions ont eu lieu et la meute éclata littéralement. Chaque loup devint naturellement un Alpha et put fonder sa propre meute. Tu es un descendant de l'un d'eux. Le premier loup de ta lignée faisait partie du conseil régnant sur la meute. Pour ainsi dire, il était l'un des plus puissants, avec ses congénères.

Pour affirmer ce qu'il disait, le loup montra à Derek des images datant d'une époque révolu depuis bien longtemps.

- Mais comment cela se fait-il que ce n'est mentionnait nulle part !

- Tout simplement que très peu d'humain ont pu communiquer avec leur loup.

- Et quelles sont les conditions ?

- Tu dois toi-même t'en douter et je t'en ai fait part d'une tout à l'heure …

- L'acceptation que le loup puisse avoir une conscience ?

- Oui, c'est la plus importante. De toute ta lignée, tu es le premier. Bien que certains en furent très proches.

- Et les autres ?

Le loup ne répondit pas. Derek devait trouver par lui-même la réponse. Mais il ne le laissa pas sans indice.

- Cela a un rapport avec l'humain que tu tiens dans tes bras. Qui, d'ailleurs, sent très bon !

Derek grogna sur le dernier commentaire de son loup. Il l'avait fait en vrai et Stiles se recroquevilla dans les bras du loup-garou. Ce dernier posa son regard sur le jeune homme. Il sentait le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Elle était tellement douce. Il caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme. Il ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. D'habitude, rien que la présence de Stiles l'agacée. Car il savait qu'il aurait le droit à de longues critiques assez sarcastiques. Et ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'énerver. D'ailleurs, il finissait souvent contre un mur, la tête sur le volant ou alors par terre, Derek montrant les crocs et le menaçant. Mais à cet instant, il avait juste envie de le tenir dans ses bras, de prendre soins de lui. De le faire sien. Cette dernière pensée le fit froncer les sourcils. Il s'était promis de plus s'accrocher à qui que ce soit. Toutes les personnes auquel il tenait étaient soit blessées ou alors mourraient. Et il était tout simplement impensable que Stiles meurt. Quant à être blessé, il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour l'être. Le jeune humain avait la faculté d'attirer les ennuis. Et surtout, il était un garçon. Il ne pouvait pas …

Tout en continuant à réfléchir il reposa Stiles dans le lit et se leva. Il avait besoin de courir pour réfléchir. Il s'habilla et sortit par la fenêtre. Il lança un dernier regard vers Stiles et Scott tout en insistant sur le premier. Puis s'élança dans les bois, en direction du manoir. Il ne vit pas la personne qui se tenait debout à la lisière de la forêt. Il ne la sentit pas non plus. Cette dernière avait la capacité de cacher son odeur et sa présence aux autres s'il le voulait. Pour le moment, personne n'était prêt à ce qu'il se montre. Il recula et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

Scott se réveilla le premier. Il eut un vague souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout à coup, se rappelant de Derek, il se leva et regarda le lit. Il n'y restait plus que Stiles. Ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt de se réveiller. L'odeur de l'Alpha avait complètement envahi la chambre. Il s'approcha doucement de son meilleur ami. Il sentait encore plus le loup. A croire que Derek l'avait collé toute la nuit. Le comportement de ce dernier le laisser perplexe. Alors que le plu souvent, dès que Stiles ouvrait la bouche il grognait, le menaçait, là, il avait été des plus doux.

Scott sortit doucement de la chambre et alla prendre une douche. Puis descendit dans la cuisine. Il trouva un mot sur la table de la cuisine expliquant qu'il avait prévenu le lycée que Stiles n'irait pas en cours. Alors qu'il ouvrait le frigo, la chute de quelque chose dans la chambre de son ami l'alerta. Il grimpa immédiatement et entra dans la chambre. Stiles était par terre en train d'essayer de se lever. Mais ce dernier avait beau forcé il n'y arrivait pas du tout. Scott s'approcha doucement. il ne l'avait entendu entrer.

- Stiles …

Ce dernier leva la tête et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Il sentit les larmes monter. Il dut faire un effort pour les refouler et essaya de se recomposer un masque pour ne pas inquiéter son ami.

- Il semble que cette crise m'ait enlevé toutes mes forces. Si tu pouvais m'aider à me relever …

Scott passa le bras que lui tendait Stiles autour de son coup et l'aida à se lever. Il paraissait encore plus léger que d'habitude. Sur un signe de tête, il le lâcha. Il ne put faire le moindre pas qu'il s'écroula sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas même pas la force de tenir debout. Cette fois-ci ce fut trop et il laissa de nouveau les larmes couler. Il en avait marre de passer son temps à pleurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que tu es fatigué. D'ici quelques jours tu iras beaucoup mieux tenta de le rassurer Scott.

Il aida le jeune à s'habiller et le porta jusqu'au salon. Il le déposa sur le canapé et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Stiles regarda alors la pendule. Il était midi. Puis fut choqué par la date. Il avait dormit quasiment deux jours. Il comprenait pourquoi il n'avait plus de force et son estomac criait famine.

Scott ramena tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Lui aussi avait très faim. Il fut quand même surpris par la quantité de nourriture qu'ingurgita son meilleur ami.

- La prochaine, laisses moi t'inviter au ciné qu'au restaurant ! Tu éviteras de me ruiner, lança-t-il. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque.

Malgré le fait qu'il ait mangé, il ne pouvait toujours pas se mouvoir tout seul. Scott le ramena en haut et l'aida à prendre sa douche. Il le voyait nu depuis son plus jeune âge et surtout il partageait les vestiaires de sport ensemble. Il l'installa dans le salon.

- Il faut que j'y aille Stiles. Ma mère doit s'inquiéter vu que je n'ai pas pris mon téléphone portable sur moi. Si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésites surtout pas. Je peux être là en quelques minutes seulement.

- Je ne suis pas non impotent répondit Stiles sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins méchant.

- Je le sais mais n'hésites pas ok ?

Stiles lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Il se retrouva tout seul. Chose qu'il appréhendait. D'où son ton brusque lorsqu'il avait répondu à Scott. Il avait peur de refaire une crise et que cette fois-ci personne ne soit là pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Il passa une partie de l'après-midi à zapper de programme en programme. Il espérait que son père allait rentrer rapidement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans une demi-inconscience et ce qu'il redoutait tant se produisit. Il refit le même cauchemar que lors de sa précédente crise. Et n'arrivait pas à sortir de ce dernier. Quiconque serait passé à côté de sa maison aurait pu entendre les cris angoissés qu'il poussait. Il n'entendit pas les clés que l'on insérait dans une serrure. Il n'entendit pas un paquet qui chuté lourdement sur le sol. Il n'entendit pas quelqu'un courir vers lui.

- Je suis là, fiston ! Je suis là dit le sheriff tout en essayant de calmer son fils.

Même quelques jours après la perte de sa mère, ses crises n'avaient pas été aussi fortes. Il lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui parlant d'une fois douce. Puis son fils ouvrit les yeux.

- Que m'arrives-t-il papa ?

- Je ne sais pas, fils. Mais je vais tout faire pour que tu ailles mieux.

Il pouvait sentir que son fils n'avait plus aucune force. La crise l'avait encore vidée. Il ne pouvait se permettre de partir vu son état. Il alla dans la cuisine et appela le poste. Il prévint qu'il ne serait pas là durant les prochains jours, qu'il devait s'occuper de son fils avant tout. Tout le monde comprit au poste. Ils se mirent même en tête de faire une surprise au jeune homme. La plupart des personnes travaillant avec le sheriff l'avait vu grandir. C'est un peu comme s'il s'agissait de leur mascotte.

Le père de Stiles alla ramasser le sac de courses qu'il avait fait tomber en rentrant et demandant à son fils ce qu'il voulait manger. Ce dernier, pour faire plaisir à son père, lui prévint qu'il mangerait bien une pizza. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son paternel connaissait très bien ses gouts. Il passa la fin d'après-midi à faire la pizza et la mit au four. En attendant qu'elle cuise, il alla s'assoir avec son fils qui n'avait pas quitté le canapé, faute de pouvoir se déplacer tout seul. Puis quelqu'un sonna. Il était tard. Qui pouvait bien venir les voir à cette heure-ci ? Lorsqu'il ouvrit il fut surpris de voir Scott et les amis de Stiles. Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Alisson, et en dernier Derek. Lorsque le sheriff le vit, il haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il fit entrer tout la petite troupe dans le salon. Personne ne parla de l'état de santé du jeune homme. Ce dernier fut très surpris mais surtout heureux que ses amis viennent le voir. Ils avaient amenés avec eux des pizzas sachant le goût prononçait qu'avait Stiles pour ces dernières. Son père allait les laisser entre eux mais un regard de Stiles le fit rester. Et puis, il ne voulait pas abandonner son fils. Même s'il était avec ses amis. Chacun essaya de faire sourire le jeune homme. Ce qui surprit tout le monde, ce fut Derek qui le fit le plus sourire de par ses remarques. Ils faisaient tous attention à ne rien dire sur les loups. La soirée avança et tout le monde rentra chez eux. Derek fit un signe discret à Stiles. Ce dernier comprit que le loup viendrait le voir une fois qu'il serait dans sa chambre.

- Tu as de bons amis on dirait !

- Oui ! Ils comptent beaucoup pour moi et je me rends compte que l'inverse est là.

- Et pour Derek ?

Le jeune homme se mit tout de suite sur la défensive.

- Quoi Derek ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. Il ne t'a pas lâché du regard de toute la soirée. Et puis, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu faisais à dormir blotti dans ses bras la nuit dernière.

Stiles resta sans voix. Alors son père l'avait vu cette nuit. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ça. La meute. Les loups garous.

- Tu sais, cela ne me dérange pas que tu aimes les garçons. Bien que l'idée me semble quand même étrange. Mais pourquoi Derek ? Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il a été le principal suspect dans la mort de sa sœur.

- Oui mais au final, ce ne fut pas lui ! le défendit-il sans même sans rendre compte.

John sourit. Son fil aura beau dire ce qu'il veut, ce Derek est loin de le laisser insensible. Il ne voulait que le bien de son fils. Et si pour cela, il devait accepter qu'il soit avec un garçon et bien soit. Mais il allait devoir parler rapidement à celui qui trouble à ce point son fils.

Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le l'installa dans son lit. A peine avait-il fermé la porte, que la fenêtre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'Alpha. Stiles ne montrât qu'il était vraiment content de le voir. Mais son cœur parla pour lui. Derek le remarqua et esquissa un sourire.

- Merci d'être venu tout à l'heure. Ça m'a fait du bien de voir tout le monde.

- En même temps, je n'ai guère eu le choix. Tout le monde tournait en rond en attendant de tes nouvelles. Et quand Scott nous a parlé, nous avons tous décidé de venir te voir.

Derek lui cachait quelque chose. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était là avec lui, maintenant. Sans un regard ni une parole, Derek se déshabilla et s'allongea sur le lit. La lumière de la lune filtrait à travers le rideau, et Stiles pu l'admirer.

- Tu es magnifique … murmura-t-il.

Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que Derek l'avait entendu. Il devint aussi rouge d'une tomate et n'osa pas regarder vers lui.

- Regardes moi, demanda le loup, gentiment.

Stiles n'osa pas. Un grognement le fit finalement sourire et il regarda l'Alpha.

- Je suis désolé …

Derek lui mit un doigt devant la bouche et l'attira vers lui. Stiles prit place et posa sa tête sur le torse du loup. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre lentement. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

- Toi aussi tu es magnifique Stiles, murmura Derek autour pour lui que pour le jeune homme.

Cependant, il ne devait pas s'accrocher à lui comme ça. Il ne devait pas continuer. Sinon il lui ferait du mal, même involontairement. Il attendra d'aller mieux pour lui parler et lui dire que cela était impossible entre eux.

- Es-tu sur de ça ? lui lança son loup. Ce fut les seuls mots que ce dernier lança. Mais la question résonna longtemps dans l'esprit de Derek avant qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Dernier chapitre de la nuit ! J'espère pouvoir en écrire un nouveau très prochainement. _**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Il fallut deux jours pour que Stiles retrouve un semblant de force et puisse se déplacer tout seul. Le moindre effort lui coutait beaucoup. Mais il n'arrivait plus à rester en place. Il avait réussi à convaincre son père pour qu'il retourne en cours. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais rester seul. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte en découvrant la voiture de Derek devant chez lui. Il se retourna vers son père.

- Oui c'est moi qui l'aie appelé. Il était hors de question que tu conduises. Et encore moins que tu montes derrière Scott sur sa moto.

- Mais papa …

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tant que tu n'auras pas retrouver toutes tes forces, ce sera Derek qui viendra te chercher et te raccompagner.

Stiles n'en revenait pas de ce qu'avait faire son père. Il monta dans la Camaro noir. Il ne décrocha pas un mot à Derek de tout le chemin. L'attitude de son père lui paraissait étrange.

Tout le monde le regarda lorsqu'il arriva au lycée. Il s'enfonça dans le siège.

- Tu es sûr de pouvoir aller en cours ? lui demanda Derek.

- Oui il le faut. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre trop de retard et puis, j'en ai marre de tourner comme un loup en cage.

La remarque arracha un sourire à Derek. Stiles ne loupa pas l'instant. Il était terriblement craquant quand il souriait. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose … Avant même qu'il puisse finir de penser ce qu'il voulait faire au loup, quelqu'un frappa au carreau de la voiture. Stiles ouvrit la portière. Il reconnut alors le nouvel élève qui était arrivé il y a quelque temps déjà.

Bien qu'il ne le vit pas, mais Derek était sur la défensive. Son loup avait refait surface.

- Fais attention à lui ! Il n'est pas humain malgré ce qu'il veut faire croire.

Il huma rapidement son odeur. Il avait une odeur de bonbons. Jamais il n'avait senti une telle odeur. Avant qu'il ait pu dire à Stiles d'être prudent, ce dernier était déjà sorti de la voiture. Il se retourna.

- A ce soir Derek ! lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ce fut au tout de Derek de vouloir sauter sur l'humain. Il étouffa ses envies et démarra. Il senti son loup rire de la situation.

- La ferme !

John accompagna Stiles jusqu'à son casier.

- Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé l'autre jour.

- Attends, c'est normal ! lui répondis John.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Scott arriva. Il ne vit pas que son meilleur ami discuté avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'avança vers lui.

- Salut Stiles ! Tu as réussi à convaincre ton père ?

- Salut Scott. Oui j'ai réussi bien qu'il m'ait imposé que Derek vienne me chercher pour m'amener et me ramener.

- Ton père ? Derek ? Mais …

- Je suis dans le même état que toi, je ne comprends pas du tout la situation et …

- Bonjour Scott !

La voix électrisa littéralement le loup-garou. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de John. Ce fut comme l'autre fois en cours. Il ne put détacher son regard. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure et son loup qui commençait à faire surface. Tout à coup, John fut proche de lui, trop proche. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

- Couché le loup, laisse l'humain tranquille !

A la stupeur de Scott, il sentit son loup repartir, lui redonnait le contrôle de son corps.

Sans rien demander, John partit non sans déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune loup. Ce dernier devint encore plus rouge qu'une pivoine. La voix de Stiles le ramena dans la réalité.

- Heu tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer, parce que là je suis un peu larguer !

Scott regardait toujours le nouveau s'éloigné de lui. Puis son odeur le frappa. C'était lui qui l'avait prévenu pour Stiles. Il allait devoir le remercier. Il appréhendait déjà sa prochaine rencontre avec lui. Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon quand il le voyait et qu'il parlait ? Il ne le savait pas du tout. Mais surtout, comment savait-il qu'il était un loup-garou ? Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Il se mit à rire. D'habitude, c'était Stiles qui se posait des questions comme ça. Scott lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passait.

- Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

- Non pas du tout, mais il va falloir en parler avec Derek. On ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un connaitre notre secret, c'est trop dangereux pour nous.

Harris ne fit pas le moindre commentaire au retour de Stiles dans sa classe. Cependant, ce que ce soit en classe ou dans les couloirs, tous les élèves le regardaient du coin de l'œil. Il s'en fichait complètement. Du moment qu'il était avec ses amis et que ces derniers ne le jugeaient pas, ce qu'en pensait les autres, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Lorsque Derek vint chercher Stiles, le jeune l'attendait avec Scott. Qui lui voulait son beta ? Ils montèrent tous deux dans la voiture.

- Derek, nous avons un problème.

Derek grogna. Finalement, ces deux-là était pire que des aimants. Ils étaient des calamités ambulantes.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Scott lui raconta, en parti, ce qu'il s'était passé dans les couloirs du lycée. Derek fronça de plus en plus les sourcils. Quelqu'un d'autre connaissait leur secret. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'un chasseur ni d'un autre loup.

- Et puis il y a son odeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a son odeur ?

- Même si ne ça ne fait que peu de temps que je suis un loup, je n'ai jamais senti une telle odeur sur quelqu'un. Il sent le bonbon. Comme à la fête foraine et …

Le grognement de Derek l'arrêta dans sa description. Il avait les yeux rouges et les crocs sortaient de sa bouche.

- Réunion de tout le monde au manoir. Préviens-les ! Et je veux tout le monde compris ? dit-il sur un ton qui ne laissa aucune transigeance possible. Il jeta un regard rapide à Stiles qui n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas quitté l'Alpha du regard.

Il démarra en trombe et fila rapidement en direction du manoir.

Tout le monde arriva peu de temps après eux. Peter était là aussi. Personne ne savait le motif de cette convocation mais ils en avaient saisi l'urgence. Tout le monde se rassembla dans le salon.

- Quelqu'un est au courant pour la meute et le loup.

- Un chasseur ? demanda Alisson.

- Non je ne pense pas. Mais au cas, tu pourrais demander à ton père si de nouveaux chasseurs sont arrivés ?

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête.

- Scott. Raconte !

Le jeune loup raconta ce qu'il s'était passé de nouveau sans faire part de certains détails.

- Donc il ne serait pas humain ! Mais comment aurait-il fait pour empêcher ton loup de sortir demanda Peter qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la réunion.

- Là est le problème. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, était capable d'empêcher un loup de faire surface. Même mon loup ne le sait pas …

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé trop vite. Ce qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais. Décidément, la conscience de son loup était bien moins disciplinée que lui.

- Comment ça ton loup ? demanda Stiles.

- Il s'avère que mon loup possède une certaine conscience depuis peu.

- Impossible lança Peter tout en se levant et faisant les cent pas.

- Comment ça impossible ?

- J'en ai déjà entendu parler il y a plusieurs années. Comme quoi l'humain et le loup pouvait communiquer. Mais je n'avais cru cela possible. D'après le peu que j'ai compris, il faut quand même certaines conditions pour que la liaison se fasse. Et même comme ça, il n'y a rien de sûr que quelque chose se passe.

- Et quelles sont ces conditions ? demanda Stiles. Son cerveau avait enfin repris du service.

Un grognement de Derek les rappela à l'ordre. Pour le moment, il fallait se pencher sur l'inconnu.

- Stiles, tu crois que tu pourrais trouver des renseignements sur ce nouveau ?

- Je vais essayer mais je ne garantis rien. Vu le nom qu'il a, je doute que ce soit sa véritable identité.

Pendant que les autres discuter, Stiles analysa la situation. S'il avait vraiment voulu leur faire du mal, il ne l'aurait pas aidé et n'aurait pas prévenu Scott. Il allait devoir enquêter sur ce dernier pour découvrir qui il est en réalité. Et surtout, ce qu'il est.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Voila la suite des aventures de notre meute ! Bon, j'avais promis des explications mais finalement cela attendra quelques chapitres ^^ Désoler ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit dans la pièce. Derek avait les yeux rouges et tous les autres loups les yeux jaunes. Ils semblaient entendre quelque chose qu'eux seuls pouvait entendre.

- Quelqu'un est en train de roder autour de la maison. Et vu les précautions qu'il prend, il n'est pas là en vacances, expliqua Peter.

Un grognement de Derek le rappela à l'ordre de se taire. D'un geste de la tête, il indiqua aux autres de monter et de faire attention. Puis son regard tomba sur Stiles. Ce dernier se sentit tout petit d'un seul coup.

- Ne bouges pas d'ici ! lui ordonna l'Alpha

Comme à son habitude, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

- Mais Alisson et Lydia …

- Alisson est une chasseuse qui sait se défendre, et j'avoue que le cri de Lydia est capable de faire pas mal de dégâts … Alors que toi …

- Vas-y dit-le ! Que je ne sers à rien. Que je suis inutile ! hurla Stiles en colère.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva contre le mur, le visage de Derek à seulement un centimètre du sien.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça ! tu es important pour nous tous ! Et pour moi aussi lui dit-il tout en le lâchant et en remontant les escaliers.

Lui ? Important pour Derek ? Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? En y repensant, il se rappela l'étrange comportement de Derek ces derniers jours. Le fait qu'il vienne dormir avec lui, qu'il l'accompagne au lycée en accords avec son père … Il lui fallait des réponses rapidement, sinon son cerveau ne survivrait pas à autant d'inconnues.

Pendant que le jeune homme réfléchissait à ce que l'Alpha avait dit, ce dernier rejoignit ses bêtas. Il avait trop parlé, encore une fois. Il verrait ça une autre fois. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres problèmes à gérer.

- Derek …

Il passa le salon et arriva vers la porte d'entrée. Elle était ouverte et Scott était dans l'encadrement. Immobile. L'Alpha s'approcha de son bêta et regarda dans la même direction que lui. Quelqu'un se trouvait debout devant le manoir. Les mains dans les poches, une capuche sur la tête. Il huma l'air mais ne sentit rien. Impossible ! Aucun humain ni autre créature ne pouvait ne pas avoir d'odeur.

- Inutile d'essayer de sentir mon odeur.

- Qui es-tu ? grogna Derek, sur le qui vive, prêt à sauter sur l'étranger.

- Juste quelqu'un qui connait votre secret et qui ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Désoler, mais j'ai un peu de mal à le croire. Montres nous ton visage et après on verra !

- Désoler, mais je ne compte pas vous montrer quoique ce soit ! En tout cas pour le moment …

Derek vit deux ombres derrière l'étranger. Isaac et Boyd. D'un signe imperceptible pour quiconque, leur Alpha leur fit signe d'attraper l'inconnu sans lui faire du mal. Ces deux derniers s'élancèrent pour ne rencontrer que du vide. L'inconnu se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils n'avaient pu se tromper à ce point en sautant. Ils recommencèrent mais eurent le même résultat.

Derek n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Comment quelqu'un pouvait bouger plus vite qu'eux ? Surtout Isaac qui était certainement le loup le plus rapide qu'ait vu l'Alpha.

- Scott, Erica, Jackson allez les aider ! tendit qu'Alisson avait une flèche braquée sur celui qui menait ses bêtas par le bout du nez et Lydia prête à pousser son cri de banshee (très efficace pour calmer les loups ou tout autre créature, même les humains).

En un instant ils furent cinq sur lui. Mais aucun d'eux ne purent, ne serait-ce frôler l'étranger. L'énervement s'emparât d'eux et laissèrent leur loup prendre le dessus.

L'étranger s'amusait un peu avec cette meute. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une meute aussi soudée. Il y avait encore du travail mais elle semblait prometteuse. Il le fallait de toute façon. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais intervenir dans les affaires des humains mais aussi dans les affaires des méta-humains. Mais là il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose avant quelque chose de terrible ne se passe. Il entendit plusieurs grognements. En effet, ils avaient encore du travail avec leur loup.

Comprenant qu'il avait poussé le jeu un peu loin, il devait faire attention. Lui ne risquer rien, mais les loups, une fois lâchés, risquaient de s'attaquer entre eux. Il émit alors un sifflement strident. Les loups se bouchèrent les oreilles. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire le moindre geste. La douleur était intenable. Même Derek était affecté par ce dernier. Ne supportant plus cette douleur, les loups s'enfoncèrent dans l'inconscient de leur hôte tout en se promettant de faire payer la personne qui leur faisait du mal. Alisson voyant tout le monde à terre arma et visa. Elle cligna juste des yeux. L'étranger avait complètement disparut. Elle laissa tomber son arc et se précipita vers Derek. Se dernier semblait inconscient, du sang coulait de ses oreilles. Elle regarda les autres loups, recroquevillés par terre devant le manoir. Ils semblaient dans le même état. Il manquait Peter. Stiles arriva à ce moment. Lorsqu'il vit Derek allongeait par terre avec du sang, son cœur manqua un battement. Il se précipita sur Derek. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Non Derek … Pas ça ! répétait-il sans arrêt en caressant le visage du jeune homme allongé.

Il resta comme ça pendant presque dix minutes, excluant tout son environnement sauf Derek. Sinon il se serait aperçu que les autres loups s'étaient relevés avec beaucoup de difficultés, aidé par Alisson et Lydia.

- Stiles, si tu pouvais arrêter de me casser les oreilles …

La joie de Stiles de voir l'Alpha vivant lui fit faire quelque chose d'insensé. Il embrassa Derek.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Salut ! voila un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et que pour le moment, il n'y a pas trop d'incohérence.**_

_**Ce chapitre est un peu long car je ne sais pas quand je pourrai en publier un nouveau !**_

_**Bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

* * *

Il fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur mélangés d'une peur grandissante. Il se releva brusquement et recula sous le regard de tous ses amis choqués par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Non … non disait-il tout en continuant à reculer.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Derek. Il se retourna et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put. Il n'avait pas la Jeep car il était venu avec Derek. Il se maudissait mentalement de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait été tellement heureux de voir Derek sains et sauf qu'il n'avait pas sut retenir son geste. Qui allait surement lui couter la vie. Il fatigua très vite. Il n'avait pas encore récupérer entièrement. Il ralenti l'allure même s'il aurait souhaité pouvoir courir jusqu'au bout du monde, pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve. Puis son cerveau analysa ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait entendu un étrange sifflement. Et sentant que quelque chose se passait, il été monté. Et il avait vu l'Alpha allongé au sol, ne bougeant plus avec du sang sur le visage. Il avait alors imaginé le pire. Il n'avait put contrôler ses émotions. Son cerveau se fixa alors sur l'image de Derek avec le visage en sang. Il sentit alors la crise de panique arriver. Non, pas maintenant ! Plus il essayait de se calmer, plus la panique le gagnée. L'image de sa mère se superposa à celle Derek, et ce fut le coup de grâce. Il tomba au sol, trébuchant sur une racine. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres pourtant de son jardin. Il ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste, paralysé par la fatigue de la course mais aussi par la crise. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il ferma les yeux. Ce fut pire. Il ne voyait plus que sa mère dans la voiture, lui, criant, tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle reste avec lui. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il criait aussi en vrai. Son père était au travail, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il ne sentit pas que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras et l'emportait avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir, tout le monde essayait de se remettre de leurs émotions. De leur affrontement avec l'étranger mais surtout de ce qu'avait fait Stiles. Tout le monde regardait l'Alpha, attendant la moindre réaction. Qui, d'ailleurs, surprit tout le monde.

- Que quelqu'un ramène cet imbécile. Il risque de se faire mal à courir comme ça. Et puis il ne s'est pas encore remit …

Personne ne réagit à ce qu'il venait de dire, surpris. Un grognement du loup les ramena à la réalité, et Scott, Isaac et Jackson partirent en courant dans la direction qu'avait prise le jeune humain. Les personnes restantes entendirent un grognement venant du côté de la maison et virent apparaître Peter qui trainait la patte.

- On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en faisant la grimace et se frottant la tempe.

Le sifflement qu'il avait entendu et qui lui avait à moitié rendu sourd, lui avait donné également la migraine.

- Il semble que notre inconnue soit en mesure de nous neutraliser encore plus facilement que tous les adversaires que nous avons rencontrés jusque là. De plus, impossible de remonter son odeur, il n'en a pas.

Cette remarque fit lever un regard interrogateur vers Derek de la part de son oncle.

- Pas d'odeur ? Impossible, personne ne peut ne pas dégager d'odeur. A moins que cela soit un fantôme. Un tant soit peu qu'ils existent ! …

Alors que Peter allait continuer, le téléphone de Derek sonna. Scott.

- Stiles a disparut ! dit ce dernier complètement paniqué.

- Comment ça disparut cria l'Alpha ?

- Nous sommes arrivés à l'endroit où l'odeur de Stiles s'arrête. Mais aucune trace de lui. Isaac et Jackson sont en train de faire le tour du quartier pour voir s'ils ne sentent pas quelque chose.

- Retrouvez-le ! L'ordre claqua. Malgré que ce soit par téléphone, Scott se raidit. Jamais Derek n'avait utilisé une telle puissance pour donner un ordre. C'est comme si ce dernier s'inscrivait au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Stiles. Parce qu'aussi, il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse tomber. Il l'avait fait une fois, et s'était promis de ne plus jamais le faire.

L'ordre qu'avait donné Derek frappa Erica, Boyd et Peter. Mais également Alisson et Lydia. Ces deux dernières ouvrirent la bouche pour le faire remarquer. Mais un regard de Peter les dissuada. Il leur expliquera plus tard.

Il regarda son neveu. Malgré ce que ce dernier essayait de cacher, il pouvait sentir la crainte de ne pas retrouver le jeune homme et la peur qu'avait Derek de le perdre. Ainsi, son neveu tenait à cet humain. Bien plus qu'un simple membre de la meute … Ce dernier s'en rendait-il compte au moins ?

Derek ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait put bouger suite à l'action de Stiles. Il l'avait embrassé. Pourquoi, au lieu de vouloir lui grogner dessus, le plaquer contre un mur et lui hurler de ne jamais recommencé, il avait envie qu'il recommence ? Son loup fit surface.

- Décidément, tu es long à la détente !

- Comment ça ?

- Stiles n'a même pas réfléchit à ce qu'il faisait. Il l'a fait d'instinct !

- Que veux-tu dire exactement ?

- Tu embrasserais quelqu'un, toi, pour qui tu n'as pas de sentiment ? Surtout sans avoir réfléchi avant ?

Stiles réfléchissait tout le temps. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça en temps normal. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il … Non, impossible. Pas après tout ce Derek lui avait fait, avec toutes les menaces etc …

- Peut-être qu'il a vu derrière le masque que tu as ?

La conscience du loup partit. Décidément, il avait le don de laisser en suspens des questions qui agaçait son humain.

Il rentra dans le manoir en marmonnent. Pendant ce temps, Alisson avait appelé son père pour lui faire part de ce qu'il se passait et de la disparition de Stiles. Son père réagit au quart de tour et proposa son aide pour aider à retrouver l'ami de sa fille. Le cerveau de Lydia fonctionnait à plein régime. Elle avait déduit que si Alisson et elles avaient été frappées par l'ordre de Derek, ce dernier devait les considérer comment faisant partit de la meute. C'était la seule solution qu'elle voyait. Et puis le comportement étrange de l'Alpha après que Stiles l'avait embrassé l'intrigué. D'habitude, il lui grognait dessus, le menaçait de l'égorger … Mais là non. Il n'avait rien dit. En tout cas pour le moment.

Stiles se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, allongé sur un canapé. Un canapé ? Il se releva brusquement. Ce qu'il regretta dans la seconde suivante. Il avait mal partout et il avait du mal à respirer.

- Tu devrais attention quand tu cours. Et surtout éviter des crises de panique. Les deux ne font pas bon mélange.

L'humain tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. John.

- J'ai entendu tes cris. Lorsque je suis arrivé, tu étais inconscient, tout tremblant à la lisière de la forêt. Ca devient une habitude on dirait que je te retrouve inconscient dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Merci, encore une fois.

- Je peux te poser une question ? dit-il soudainement.

- Oui … répondit Stiles tout en sachant déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander.

- D'où viennent ces crises ? J'ai des gens faire des crises de panique, mais j'avoue que les tiennes sont d'une tout autre ampleur.

Stiles attendit quelques secondes avant de se mettre à parler.

- I ans, moi et ma mère avons eu un accident de voiture. J'ai survécu sans aucune séquelle mais ma mère non. Elle était trop blessée. Elle est resté dans le coma 2 semaines puis son cœur a finit par lâcher et …

- C'était à cette époque de l'année, en avait déduit John.

Le jeune homme fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Pendant deux semaines, à cette même époque, je dors mal et fait souvent des crises de panique. En général j'arrive à me contrôler pour n'en faire que quand je suis tout seul. Je n'ai pas envie que les autres aient pitié de moi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette année, je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Les souvenir reviennent et me submergent. Je n'arrive pas à les faire disparaitre comme j'ai l'habitude de faire.

Pendant qu'il continuait à parler, son cerveau réfléchissait. Il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Scott. Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda le jeune homme se tenant en face de lui.

- Je peux te poser une question moi aussi ?

- Inutile, je la connais déjà. Je suis au courant pour tes amis mais aussi pour beaucoup d'autres. Je suis au courant que les humaines ne sont les seuls être vivant à fouler cette terre.

- Mais comment ? Ca, ça reste mon secret. En tout cas pour le moment, lui dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de chocolat. Tiens, manges ça, Ca va t'aider à récupérer plus rapidement.

John se leva. Stiles le regardait. Puis il remarqua que son pull avait une légère déchirure. Un pull à capuche.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bon ben finalement, l'inspiration étant là, j'ai écrit le chapitre suivant. Attention, grosse révélation. bon, il reste encore quelques secret hein ! **_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pense**_z.

* * *

Stiles se leva. Enfin essaya. Décidément, ses crises l'épuisaient complètement. Il réussi tout de même à se mettre assis le temps que John revienne. Il regarda autour de lui. Le salon dans lequel il se trouvait été immense. Sa chambre aurait put y loger trois fois. Il y avait des objets partout. De même pour les photos. Et au vu de leur couleur et de leur état, elles devaient toutes être d'époques différentes. Il en était de même pour les objets. Les uns plus disparates que les autres. Mais tout était soigneusement rangé. Puis l'insolite du lieu le frappa. Comment un simple lycéen pouvait se payer tout ça. John revint. Ce dernier vit bien le regard interrogateur du jeune homme.

- Mes parents ont beaucoup bougé. Et collectionnés tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

- Et ils sont où ? demanda Stiles avant de se rendre compte de la bêtise qu'il avait dit.

- Désolé, je parle ou j'agis souvent avant de réfléchir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Cela fait longtemps maintenant. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il tendit un verre au jeune homme. Dedans se trouvé un liquide que Stiles ne put identifier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne compte pas t'empoisonner. C'est juste un petit mélange qui te donnera un coup de boost et permettra à ton organisme de récupérer plus vite.

Stiles fit la moue en sentant le contenu. L'odeur n'était pas désagréable bien que bizarre. Il le goute du bout des lèvres. Le goût non plus, tout aussi bizarre que l'odeur. Pour se donner contenance, il arrêta de respirer et avala le liquide d'un seul coup. John se mit à rire. Stiles le suivit quelques secondes après. Il sentit la chaleur monter de son estomac et s'étendre à tout son corps. Comme une vague d'énergie qui s'insinua dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il se sentit tout à coup bien plus en forme que ces dernières semaines.

- Ouahou ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est super efficace ! dit-il en se levant d'un seul coup.

Son cerveau avait eu aussi une dose d'énergie car il mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Il se retourna brusquement vers John alors qu'il marché dans le salon / palace. Il ne savait pas comment le définir.

- Comment connais-tu les loup- garous ? Et je veux une réponse honnête demanda-t-il sur un ton qui espéré aucune réplique.

- Je suis un Protecteur.

- Un Protecteur ?

- Oui. Le plus souvent ce sont des femmes qui le sont. Elles sont plus sensibles aux énergies surnaturelles. Cependant, il arrive que certains mâles aient des capacités pour l'être.

- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

- Notre but est de protéger une meute. Plus la meute est grande, plus il faut de Protecteurs. Ma mère était la protectrices des Amazones. Quant à mon père ce fut bien le seul loup mâle à avoir eu le privilège de vivre parmi elles. Lien privilégié du Compagnon.

- Attends, les Amazones ? celle des Forêt tropicales, où il n'y a que des filles et aucun garçon ?

- Oui oui, répondit John tout en souriant.

- Mais vous êtes humains ? Comment pouvez-faire pour protéger des loups-garous ?

- Disons que dés notre naissance nous sommes entrainés. A l'âge de 14 ans nous passons un rituel qui fait de nous des Protecteurs. Suite à ça, nous devenons un peu plus que de simple humain.

- Plus que de simple humain ? demanda Stiles d'un air étonné.

John pointa le verre sur la table basse. Ce dernier s'éleva dans les airs et se posa dans la main de ce dernier.

- Mais c'est génial !

John fut quand même surprit de la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas être rejeté mais de là à ce qu'il soit aussi euphique. Il devait bien tout lui expliquer, pour qu'il prenne en compte toute l'importance de la situation.

- Devenir Protecteur n'a pas que des avantages malheureusement.

Le ton qu'il employa doucha l'euphorie de ce que venait d'apprendre Stiles.

- Comment ça ?

- Notre devoir est de protéger à tout prix notre meute. Nous sommes prêt à mourir pour elle pour qu'elle survive. Mais tant que l'on ne trouve pas notre meute, notre vie reste en suspend.

- En suspend …. Répéta Stiles pour essayer de comprendre. Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Depuis quand ?

- Ça restera un secret encore pour le moment. Mais je ne fais pas mon âge.

Stiles ressemblait à un poisson hors de son bocal avec sa bouche formant un « o » et les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais …

- Le temps s'arrête à l'âge de 16 ans. A ce moment, nous sommes libres de partir parcourir le monde pour chercher notre meute.

- Et comment tu sais que l'as trouvée ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pour chaque Protecteur, c'est différent. Il parait qu'on le sait instinctivement.

Il laissa Stiles digérer les informations qu'il lui avait données. Il ne devait pas précipiter les choses.

- Dis-moi, Scott est célibataire ?

Stiles le regarda avec un air de défiance, en mettant en garde celui qui osait s'approchait de son meilleur ami.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- A ton avis ? répondit John avec un petit sourire en coin.

Stiles éclata de rire.

- Pour être aussi franc que tu l'as été avec moi, je vais te répondre. Oui il l'es depuis plusieurs semaines. Il sort d'une relation assez compliquée avec une fille tout aussi compliqué.

- Alisson Argent ?

- Comment .. ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle. Et puis le parfum de Scott flotte très légèrement autour d'elle. Leur dernier contact physique doit dater d'il y a un petit moment !

- Tu peux sentir l'odeur lupine de Scott ?

John lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Mais tu sais Scott n'a jamais été attiré par les garçons. Donc je pense que tu perds ton temps.

- J'aime les défis !

Stiles analysa tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge. Vingt heures. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était ici. Il fouilla sa veste et tomba sur son téléphone. 72 appels. Dont 50 de Derek. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. John passa la tête par l'ouverture du salon.

- Tu es sur que ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

Stiles répondit un signe de la tête. Et en plus il entendait aussi bien qu'un loup. Tout le monde autour de lui posséde certains don, et lui restait qu'un simple humain. Il appela Scott.

Une sonnerie ne passa même pas que Scott répondit.

- Putain mais tu es ou ?

La réaction de son meilleur ami le surprenait. Puis tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant lui revint en tête.

- J'ai fait une crise de panique peu avant d'arriver chez moi. John est venu à mon secours et m'a ramené chez lui pour m'aider.

- Comment ça John ? il n'a pas intérêt à t'avoir fait du mal sinon …

- Suffit Scott ! Il m'a simplement aidé. Et là je suis chez lui.

- Ne bouge pas, on vient te chercher puis il raccrocha.

Comment ça on ? Et puis, comment il allait faire sans l'adresse. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut un sms « Ouch. L'adresse stp ».

Il vit comme si il y était l'Alpha mettreune claque derrière la tête de son ami. Il sourit. Il alla prévenir John qui lui donna l'adresse.

- Je te demande juste de ne rien dire de ce que je t'ai dit. Je pense que Peter et Derek savent ce que sont les protecteurs. Mais personne ne doit savoir que j'en suis un. En tout cas pour le moment ! Je peux te faire confiance ? Ce fut presque une supplique.

C'était le plan le plus risqué de John. Que Stiles dévoile tout et gâche ce dernier. Stiles ne prit pas un instant pour répondre.

- Oui, tu peux me faire confiance. Sauf pour une chose : maintenant que je sais que Scott t'intéresse, il n'est pas impossible que je t'aide involontairement. Il est complètement mou en ce moment et est comme un loup en cage depuis qu'Alisson l'a largué. Même si cela me ferait bizarre de le voir avec un garçon, je verrai pour faire quelque chose.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord. Des crissements de pneu se firent entendre. Stiles se tendit. John posa la main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement. Ils sortirent tous les deux. Le jardin était immense. Ils se trouvaient dans la zone résidentielle du quartier de Beacon Hill. Derek ne semblait pas du tout voir ça. Il regardait les deux jeunes hommes avançaient vers lui. Il poussa Stiles fermement sur le côté et toisa John de son air le plus méchant, les crocs sortis et les yeux rouges.

- Si tu as le moindre mal à Stiles je te promets que …

Refusant d'être mit de côté comme ça, il s'interposa entre les deux.

- Ca suffit Derek ! Il m'a aidé et au lieu de le menacer, tu devrais plutôt le remercier. Sans lui, je ne sais pas où j serai à cette-ci !

Derek darda ses yeux rouge sur lui avant de faire demi-tour.

- En voiture tout le monde ! Tout de suite.

Stiles fit un au-revoir rapide de la main à John et monta dans la Camaro de l'Alpha. Durant tout le trajet, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Scott était assis sur le siège passager avant. Stiles sentit son portable vibrait. John ?

« Ne le laisse pas partir. C'est rare de trouver son âme-sœur, son compagnon »


	12. Chapter 12

_**Alors, je suis super inspiré en ce moment ! J'en profites. Et puis surtout j'ai vraiment envie de vous faire partager mon histoire ! **_

_**J'espère que cela vous plait ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

Stiles regardait son téléphone. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comment John avait eu son numéro ? Et comment le sien s'était retrouvé dans son téléphone ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de compagnon, d'âme-sœur ? Derek s'arrêta devant chez Stiles. Ce dernier sortit de la voiture avant que quiconque ait pu dire quelque chose. Avant de rentrer, il se retourna.

- Merci fut le seul mot qu'il prononça. Derek ne le regardait même pas. La voiture démarra et partit.

Il rentra puis referma la porte derrière et se laissa aller par terre. La journée avait été mouvementée. Il remarqua que son père n'était pas là. Il alla écouter le répondeur.

« Stiles, c'est moi. Je suis retenu sur une affaire urgente. Il y a une pizza au congélateur. Et promis, je fais attention à moi. » Puis son père raccrocha. Il savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant un long moment. Il se dirigea vers le congélateur et alluma le four. Il regarda son téléphone. Il avait déjà 5 messages de Scott. Il ne prit même pas le temps de les lire.

« Je coupe mon téléphone. A demain ». Jamais Stiles ne coupait son téléphone. Il avait trop de chose à penser, à réfléchir pour être déranger par qui que ce soit. Il descendit son ordinateur portable dans le salon. Son père détestait quand il emmenait à manger dans sa chambre. Surtout une pizza. Puis il commença ses recherches. Elles durèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Il en avait appris un peu plus. En général, les Protecteurs trouvaient rapidement leur meute. Ce que lui avait dit John était vrai. Il n'y avait que très peu de mâle qui devenait des protecteurs. Dans ce cas, les meutes étaient prêtes à se battre entre elles pour les avoir. Car en plus d'être très rare, ils étaient beaucoup plus puissants qu'une Protectrice. Il chercha alors des informations sur leurs pouvoirs. Mais aucune information ne filtrait. Déjà qu'il lui avait fallu cliquer sur des liens plutôt obscures pour arriver à avoir la plus petite information. Mais la démonstration de John prouvait qu'ils avaient bien des pouvoirs. Quant à lesquels, Stiles n'avait pas trouvé. Il avait créé une sorte de Bestiaire et créa une section Protecteur où il rangea toutes les informations qu'il avait put récolter. Il alla se coucher. Cette fois-ci de son propre gré. Il s'endormit à peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller, sans même prendre le soin de se déshabiller. Il ne pu donc remarquer les deux yeux bleus qui le surveillez depuis la lisière de la forêt.

- Tu aurais pu lui dire quelque chose ? lui dit son loup.

- Lui dire quoi ? Que j'avais envie qu'il recommence ? Que le simple contact avec sa peau m'électrise ? Que j'ai envie de lui ?

- Par exemple.

- Foutaises. Il est hors de question que je lui dise quoique ce soit sur mes sentiments pour lui. Cela ne le mettrait que plus en danger. Et je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Et si en faisant ça tu le perdais petit à petit ?

Son loup l'agaçait vraiment à faire ça.

Derek ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un était à seulement à quelques mètres de lui. Et d'ailleurs, chose étrange, il avait assisté à l'étrange discussion qu'il avait eue avec son loup. La personne sourit, retourna dans les ténèbres et disparut. Derek attendit l'aube avant de partir. Il s'était assuré que Stiles dormait et qu'il ne ferait pas de crise.

Le réveil sonna. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. On pouvait lire une froide détermination dans ses yeux. La nuit avait porté conseil et il avait pris une décision. Il se leva en vitesse et regarda par la fenêtre. La voiture de son père n'était toujours pas là. Soit il avait dormit au poste, soit il était déjà repartit au pose. Il devait absolument se ménager. Il prit rapidement sa douche et descendit les marches. Jusqu'à se rendre compte quel jour s'était. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il eu peur qu'une nouvelle crise survienne. Mais se contrôla. Même s'il n'avait pas faim, il se força à manger un peu. Même s'il avait été absent ces derniers jours, il ne pouvait pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Chaque année s'était pareil. En se dirigeant vers la porte, il trouva un panier avec de quoi manger, et quelques outils. Son père pensait à tout. Il sortit et entendit un bruit de moto. Scott. Ce dernier s'arrêta et enleva son casque. Il eu un regard et un sourire triste. Il tendit un second casque à Stiles qui le prit. Le tout sans un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre. Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au cimetière. Scott laissa Stiles y aller tout seul. Stiles se dirigea vers la tombe de sa mère. Il n'avait pas la force, le reste de l'année d'y venir. Alors il venait pour son anniversaire et nettoyer sa tombe tout en lui parlant. Scott avait mit ses écouteurs. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Stiles allait dire à sa mère.

- Salut Maman ! Bon anniversaire !

Il sortit les outils de son sac à dos et commença à nettoyer la tombe tout en parlant.

- Si tu savais ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ! Et puis je crois que je suis amoureux.

Si si je t'assure ! Non, Lydia c'est fini. Je suis trop bien pour elle !

Il se faisait ses propres réponses. Cela lui faisait du bien.

- Si tu le voyait ! A oui, c'est un garçon … J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Si tu le voyais Maman, je suis sur que tu me comprendrais. Il est tellement beau, avec ses yeux presque noirs et puis quand il s'énerve ils deviennent rouge sang. Puis il se mit à chuchoter comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre. C'est un loup-garou tu sais.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je sais les mater quand il le faut dit-il en se mettant à rire.

Il est tellement bien foutu, continua-t-il, mais avec un putain de caractère. J'crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi grognon que lui. Mais c'est sans espoir malheureusement. Je ne l'intéresse pas. Il est tout le temps en train de me menacer. Enfin bref …

Il continua à parler de sa vie, enfin plus de Derek qu'autre chose. Il mit deux heures à nettoyer la tombe. Il avait fini.

- Bon Maman, il est temps que je te quitte. Promis, j'essaierai de venir te voir plus souvent.

Tu me manques tellement …

Les larmes qu'il avait réussi à refouler finirent par couler. La crise de panique arriva. Mais beaucoup moins forte que les précédentes. Des mains se refermèrent sur ses épaules. Scott. Il avait sentit l'anxiété de Stiles grandir et avait accouru. Ils retournèrent à la moto pendant que Stiles séchait ses larmes.

- On y va ?

- Oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac !

Ils mirent peu de temps à arriver à destination. Il s'agissait d'un lac en plein milieu de la forêt. Ils avaient ce petit rituel tous les deux. Rien qu'eux deux. Ils enlevèrent leur casque et un seul regard suffit. La course commença. Ce fut au premier dans l'eau. Le loup aidant, Scott gagna haut la main alors que Stiles avait encore du mal à enlever son jean. Il rejoignit son meilleur ami dans l'eau. Ils étaient nus tous les deux. Cela ne les dérangeait pas. Ils passèrent un long moment à nager, se faire couler, s'arroser. Puis ils sortirent et s'allongèrent sur le bord du lac. Ils profitèrent d'une trouée dans les arbres pour prendre un peu le soleil.

- Tu sais, nous avons tous eu peur hier. Surtout Derek. Tu es un membre de la meute.

- Je ne sais pas Scott. Tu as vu comment il se comporte avec moi. Et puis avec ce que j'ai fait hier, je suis sur qu'il m'en veut et qu'il ne veut plus me voir …

- Tu l'aimes ?

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre à son meilleur ami. Ils se disaient tout. Mais là il s'agissait de Stiles. Il préférait quand c'était Scott qui se confiait. Non lui.

- Oui souffla-t-il.

Scott éclata de rire. Ce qui vexa Stiles.

- Ca me rassure. J'ai cru que tu allais finir vieux garçon à force de regarder Lydia.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Que j'aime un garçon ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que ça me dérange ? Bien que j'aurai préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que Derek. Mais les sentiments ne se commandent pas.

- Et toi ? Avec Alisson ?

- Nous restons en bon termes mais ça s'arrête là. Sa famille, même si ce n'est pas de sa faute, enfin si un peu, a voulu nous détruire. Et ça je ne peux lui pardonner. Elle le sait et comprend parfaitement la situation. Je sais que quelqu'un m'attend quelque part là-bas en désignant l'horizon au-dessus des arbres.

- Voila que tu deviens philosophe !

Scott grogna et sauta sur Stiles pour lui faire des chatouilles. Mais Stiles connaissait son meilleur mai par cœur. Même s'il n'était pas un loup, il pouvait le mettre à terre. Alors qu'il allait craquer fasse aux attaques du loup, il lui gratta derrière l'oreille. Scott se leva d'un seul coup et recula.

- Tu n'as pas le droit !

Stiles éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin qui traversa la forêt. Derek l'entendit.


	13. Chapter 13

Bon allé, dernier chapitre de la journée ! Quelques petites révélations ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tous ses amis furent contents de retrouver le Stiles souriant et hyperactif qu'ils connaissaient. Il ne se sentait pas forcément d'attaque pour reprendre la crosse. Il suivit pourtant Scott, Isaac et Jackson dans les vestiaires. Le coach entra pendant que tout le monde était en train de se changer.

- Changement de programme aujourd'hui ! Au vue de votre piètre performance au match dernier, même si nous avons gagné d'un point, j'ai décidé de vous faire faire un entrainement spécial. Un short et un t-shirt ira très bien ! Tout le monde au gymnase dans 2 minutes finit-il en hurlant.

Stiles allait sortir quand le coach le rattrapa.

- Stilinski !

Stiles se retourna avec prudence, craignant la nature hurlante et désagréable du coach.

Ce dernier fut surprit de le voir poser une main sur son épaule.

- Comment vas-tu petit ?

Rien que ce geste lui rappela des souvenir qui lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux qu'il réprimât d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Bien coach ! Merci …

- Alors, que fais-tu encore dans cette tenue ? bouche moi ton cul et vas te changer. Je te veux dans 30 secondes au gymnase cria-t-il pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

Finalement, le coach n'était peut être pas aussi désagréable qu'il paraissait. Il rejoignit le groupe. Scott haussa les sourcils en voyant son meilleur ami en tenue.

- Je t'expliquerai ! lui chuchota Stiles.

- Bon. Tout le monde est là. Il s'avère que depuis quelques temps, nous avons parmi nous un champion d'arts martiaux.

- Hein ? commentèrent plusieurs élèves.

Une silhouette que les loups commençaient à connaitre s'avança. John. Scott baissa de suite la tête. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle. D'ailleurs pourquoi, à chaque qu'il le regardait, il perdait le contrôle de son loup?

Sitles lui adressa un sourire.

- Surtout tu ne les épargne pas ! Je veux qu'ils aient mal ! Ce n'est que comme ça que ça rentre dit le coach à John.

- Oui monsieur répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Leur entraineur, avec un petit sourire sadique alla dans son bureau. Cela ne pourra leur faire que du bien.

- Très bien ! Que tout le monde se trouve un partenaire.

Plusieurs joueurs n'acceptèrent pas qu'un autre élève leur fasse un cours. Sans prévenir, John alla vers eux. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour mettre à terre l'un d'eux.

- Des commentaires ?

Tout le monde fit ce qu'il demandait. Stiles se mit avec Scott. Isaac avec Jackson. Même si les regards d'un autre joueur auraient aimé qu'il en soit différemment.

- Votre but est de mettre à terre votre adversaire. Je vais vous montrer quelques prises. A vous de les reproduire. Je passerai voir chaque binôme et corrigerai ce qu'i corriger.

Il fit la démonstration et chacun s'appliqua à reproduire ses gestes. Il arriva au niveau de Scott et Stiles. Scott se tendit d'un seul coup.

- Stiles, je prends ta place. Je vais te montrer dit-il en ce mettant face au jeune loup qui été bien mal à l'aise.

- Scott, je veux que tu m'attaques de toutes tes forces … laisses venir ton loup continua-t-il tout bas.

Le jeune homme recula fasse à cette demande. Mais personne n'avait semblait faire attention à eux. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Et comme les deux autres fois, son loup fit surface. Ses yeux devinrent jaunes. Il sentait son loup … excité ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Puis il se jeta sur John. Il ne vit qu'une ombre. Et rencontra le sol ! Il avait un bras replié derrière lui maintenant par une poigne puissante. Malgré la force du loup, il ne pouvait pas se dégageait. Mais qui était-il ? Il sentit un souffle dans le coup. Des frissons lui parcoururent tout le corps. Son loup était de plus en plus excité. Il n'allait pouvoir le contrôler bien longtemps.

- Laisses-toi faire ! Ce ne sera que moins douloureux dis-une voix douce John. Puis il lui mordit tendrement le lobe de l'oreille.

Ce fut un véritable déferlement de sensations qui parcouru le corps de Scott. Son loup voulait sortit absolument pour sauter sur l'humain et … Il sentait les désirs de son loup. Qui devenait de plus en plus impérieux. Il ne put se retenir que de justesse. Il courut hors du gymnase, direction les vestiaires. Il devait reprendre ses esprits.

Dans un sourire, John s'adressa à Stiles.

- Bon, puisque ton partenaire ne semble pas en état de continuer, tu as vas te mettre avec l'autre abruti.

Stiles dégluti. Il s'agissait d'un de ceux qui avaient refusé de s'entrainer au début. Tout le monde s'arrêta pour les regarder.

- Très bien, raisonna la voix de John. Stiles, à toi de mettre ton adversaire à terre.

Le jeune homme le regarda en prenant un air de supplicié. Ils commencèrent à se tourner autour.

- Ne le fixe pas dans les yeux ! Stiles sursauta. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu la voix.

- Excuse, c'est moi !

- Tu peux parler par la pensée !

- Heu oui … Pour le moment, concentres toi sur ton combat. Ne regarde pas ses yeux. Regardes bien ses mains et ses pieds. Grâce à ça, tu pourras anticiper chaque attaque de ton adversaire.

Stiles fit ce que lui demandé John. Soudain, c'est comme s'il était dans un tunnel. Et l'autre lui bouchait le passage. Il pouvait voir les muscles bouger sous la peau. Il pouvait dire sur quel pied il allait s'appuyer pour s'élancer, quel poing allait être lancé. Il entendit un cri de panique lorsque son adversaire s'élança. Mais lui était prêt. Il bougea juste un peu pour le laisser passer, puis se retourna vivement, attrapa son poignée et le retint. Il fut stopper net son élan et se retrouva au sol un Stiles sur le dos, tout aussi étonné que lui d'avoir réussis. Tout le monde applaudit. Stiles se releva précipitamment et tendit sa main pour aider son adversaire à se relever. Ce dernier lui lança un regard plein de haine, se releva et alla rejoindre ses amis. Ce petit merdeux, même s'il était le fils du sheriff, allait regretter ce qu'il venait de faire. John lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Très beau geste ! lui dit-il. Tu as déjà fait du sport de combat ?

- En dehors de le regarder à la télé ? non pas du tout …

Le visage de John resta tout sourire mais son esprit était abasourdi. Comment quelqu'un qui n'a aucune connaissance des arts martiaux dans la réalité a-t-il put réussir un geste avec une telle précision ? Même lui n'aurait put éviter que Stiles le mette au sol.

Continuant à faire le tour, il encouragea chacun de faire son mieux. Tout le monde avait vu ce qu'avait fait Stiles et chacun voulait y arriver aussi. Scott les rejoignit peu de temps avant la fin de la séance. Il n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil à John.

Tout le monde était en sueur. Ils avaient tous au moins mal à un muscle. Pour certains, ce fut plus leur orgueil qui en prit un coup. Colin s'approcha de Stiles, et sans prévenir, le plaqua contre son casier.

- Alors petit merdeux, tu croyais pouvoir t'en sortir après ce que tu m'as fait !

- Si tu pouvais éviter de me cracher dessus en même temps, ça serait bien ! J'aimerai autant que possible ne pas devoir reprendre une nouvelle douche lui répliqua Stiles.

Il était comme ça. Il se défendait avec la parole car il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids conte lui. Malgré tout il n'avait pas peur. Et puis les plaquages de Derek étaient bien plus violents. A cette pensée, il sourit. Ce qui énerva encore plus Colin.

- Tu te fous de moi en plus !

Scott et les deux autres loups, dés qu'ils avaient vu Colin se diriger vers leur ami, avaient voulu intervenir. Mais ils ne purent faire le moindre geste et encore moins parler. Chacun essaya d'appeler son loup. Mais aucun d'eux ne fit surface. Depuis plusieurs mois, ils sentaient complètement impuissant pour la première fois.

Stiles se tendit. Il savait qu'il allait déguster.

- Laisses ton corps se détendre.

Cette voix. John ! Il essaya de se détendre comme lui demandé. Il sut brusquement ce qu'il devait faire, comme si c'était naturel. Il laissa le poing de Colin s'écrasait à quelques millimètres de son visage. Puis d'une simple torsion du poigné, il se dégagea de l'emprise de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Son poing avait raté sa cible de quelques millimètres seulement, et il avait pu se dégager sans difficulté apparente. Se mettant accroupi, Stiles saisit la cheville de son adversaire et leva. Colin se retrouva en déséquilibre et juta lourdement sur le sol. Il ne put voir que la porte qui s'ouvrait sur le coach et John.

- Colin, ça suffit ! Si vous êtes incapable de vous contrôler pour un simple entrainement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en serez capable pendant un match.

La menace était sérieuse. Le coach menaçait de l'expulser de l'équipe de crosse. Il se remit debout, bredouilla rapidement une excuse sans regardait Stiles dans les yeux. Scott s'élança vers son meilleur ami.

- Ca va ?

- Oui oui, juste un peu essoufflé répondit Stiles tout en essayant de reprendre contenance. Par contre toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller !

- Quelque chose nous a empêchés d'intervenir ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Stiles inquiet pour ses amis.

- Nous étions complètement paralysés. Nous ne pouvions rien faire. Même pas crier. Nous n'avons même pas pu faire appel à notre loup. Jamais nous nous étions sentit impuissant depuis ….

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, John et le coach s'approchant.

- Vous me surprenez Stiliskin !

- C'est Stilinski coach !

- Oui bref passons ! Avec un peu d'entrainement, je suis sur que nous pouvons tirer quelque chose de vous. Enfin que cela soit possible bien sur. Il partit.

John s'avança à son tour.

- Stiles, désoler de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais le nom de ta mère c'était quoi ?

- Ben Stilinski.

- Non le nom de jeune fille de ta mère.

- Je crois que c'était Allen. Catherina Allen.

John recula sous le choc.


	14. Chapter 14

_**RÉVÉLATIONS ! Ce chapitre fait pas mal bouger les choses. L'histoire va prendre un nouveau tournant. Je n'en dis pas plus ! **_

_**Bonne lecture (et n'hésitez à commenter svp ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ^^)**_

* * *

Stiles ne comprit pas la réaction du jeune homme qui recula et partit presque en courant. Scott, Isaac et Jackson le regardèrent. Il haussa les épaules en leur faisant comprendre qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

John quitta le lycée tout de suite après. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Il voulait confirmer quelque chose le plus rapidement possible. Si ce qu'il pensait s'avérait être vrai, alors ça changerai beaucoup de choses. Pour ne pas dire tout. Il descendit au sous-sol et passa la main devant ce qui semblait être une plaque en bronze. La paroi devant lui s'ouvrit. Une fois rentré, elle se referma derrière lui. Il savait où chercher. Il se dirigea vers un coffre en bois sculpté dans le fond de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de lumière. Mais John n'en avait pas besoin. Il l'ouvrit et prit un livre relié de cuir. Il remonta dans la cuisine tout en feuilletant fébrilement le livre. Alors qu'il lisait, il s'arrêta brusquement. Ses doutes se confirmaient. Il devait faire quelque chose. Car si lui, l'avait découvert, d'autres le feront et n'auront pas forcément que de bonnes intentions. Il prit son portable. Il avait déjà deux appels de Stiles et plusieurs messages. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. « Il faut que l'on se voit. Maintenant. Seul !»

Il espérait juste que l'urgence de sa demande atteindrait le jeune homme. Il n'eu aucune réponse. Mais entendit un bruit de moteur s'arrêter devant chez lui. Il sortit et vit Stiles franchir le portail d'entrer, nerveusement. Personne ne semblait ne l'avoir suivit. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un découvre qui il était. Encore moins sa meute. En tout cas pour le moment.

- Tu te rends compte que je sèche des cours pour venir te voir. Cela a intérêt à valoir le coup ! lança Stiles pour garder contenance tout en étant fébrile.

Il avait rapidement comprit que c'était ce qu'il avait dit qui avait mis John dans tout ses états.

- Lis ça, tu comprendras mieux, dit le jeune homme en tendant le livre qu'il avait récupérer.

Sans dire un mot, Stiles prit le livre et commença à lire. Il fronça tout d'abords les sourcils avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Il s'arrêta de lire.

- Mais, si je crois ce qu'il y a écrit dans ce livre …

- Il s'agit des mémoires de ma mère. Elle consignait tout dans ces livres.

Stiles essayait d'analyser ce qu'il avait lut et ce que lui disait John. D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'il avait lu, ce n'était même pas son vrai nom. Ce n'était qu'un détail. Sa mère connaissait sa mère Catherina. Il avait put lire une certaine forme de respect quand elle parlait d'elle.

- Ma mère …

- Etait une Protectrice. Et pas n'importe laquelle … Une Grande Protectrice.

- Une Grande … ?

L'information était trop brutale pour le jeune homme. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

- Nous avons une sorte de hiérarchie. Les apprentis deviennent des Protectrices, ou Protecteurs dans mon cas. Mais certaines personnes ont une puissance bien supérieure à une Protectrice. Elles deviennent alors une Grande Protectrice. Et te mère en était une. Surement l'une des plus puissantes qui ait existé.

- Ce qui fait de moi …

John sourit. Le cerveau de Stiles s'était remit en marche.

- Oui. Cela fait de toi un Protecteur. Et au vue de la puissance de ta mère et que tu sois un mâle, tu es surement un Grand Protecteur. Tu es le premier. Il n'y en jamais eu. Cela explique certaines choses que j'ai vues ce matin.

- Comment ça ?

- Lorsque tu as combattu Colin ce matin, même moi je n'aurai pu éviter que tu me mettes au sol.

Stiles n'aurait pas été surpris de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement son cerveau fonctionné à plein régime. Puis un détail le frappa. Il regarda de nouveau le journal de la mère de John. La date. 1810. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son ami.

- Tu as … 200 ans !

- 206 ans exactement. J'étais né depuis 6 ans quand ma mère a écrit ce journal.

- Impossible …

- Tu te souviens de ce que je disais la dernière fois. Que notre vie été suspendue le temps que l'on trouve notre meute. A ce moment, nous recommençons à vieillir normalement. Si la meute que nous protégeons disparait, nous avons alors deux choix : soit nous disparaissons avec elle. Soit nous devenons des déchus. C'est-à-dire des sans meutes pour le reste de notre vie. Une fois le processus de vieillissement enclenché, on ne peut rien faire.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as pas encore trouvé ta meute.

- En effet. Je la cherche depuis tout ce temps. J'ai parcouru une bonne partie du monde sans en trouver une. Pourtant certaines d'elles auraient fait n'importe quoi pour avoir un mâle Protecteur.

- Et ton vrai nom ?

- Jeff Arlington.

Stiles se mit à marcher le long du salon / palace.

- Et ma mère ? Elle avait quel âge ?

- Personne ne le savait exactement. Mais il est sur qu'elle avait au moins 250 ans quand elle trouva sa meute.

- Sa meute ?

- Oui … La meute des Hale.

Il se doutait de cette réponse. C'était bien la seule meute de loup-garou dans le coin à avoir vécu assez longtemps sur place.

- Ce qui veut dire que Derek doit la connaitre !

- Surement. Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il connaisse le nom de ta mère après son mariage. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle n'a pas mélangé sa vie privée avec son devoir envers la meute.

- Donc mon père ne sait rien du tout de ce qu'elle faisait réellement.

- Non. Et c'est rare. En général, les compagnons des Protectrices deviennent des membres de la meute à part entière tout en restant humains.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il continuait de croiser les quelques bides d'informations qu'il avait put lire sur Internet.

- Les mâles Protecteur sont si rares que ça ? Combien êtes-vous ?

Jeff/John ne savait quoi répondre. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être choqué par ce qu'il apprenait ? Il semblait accepter le fait qu'il ne soit pas réellement humain. Et que sa mère n'était totalement ce qu'elle semblait être. Au lieu de ça, il continue de poser des questions plus que pertinente. Sa mère avait marqué un jour dans un de ses journaux

« Le jour où Catherina aura une progéniture, je plains les personnes qui se mettront sur leur chemins. S'ils ont, ne seraient-ce, que la moitié de son intelligence alors personne ne pourra les stopper, et encore moins les contrôler. »

Et voilà qu'elle avait eu un enfant. Un mâle qui plus est. Il essaya d'imaginer la puissance qu'il pouvait avoir. Il ne semblait ne pas en avoir conscience. Mais cette dernière devait être tout simplement … Il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Il devait agir. Et vite.

- A l'heure actuelles nous sommes deux.

Sans dire un mot, Stiles se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était tout simplement incroyable. Mais Jeff/John semblait être sincère et honnête. Semblait. Finalement, il avait déjà prit une décision dès la première fois où il lui en avait parlé. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour la meute de Derek. Sa meute. Et là, c'était l'occasion de devenir quelque chose. De pouvoir se battre à leurs côtés et de ne pas les gêner de part ses faiblesses humaines. Et c'est lui qui les protègera.

- Tu vas être fier de moi Maman. Je vais tous les protéger comme toi tu le faisais ! Tu seras fier de ton fils, dit-il en ayant une larme descendant de son œil droit.

Il sortit de la salle de bain. Il se retourna vers Jeff / John. Ce dernier recula sous la détermination du jeune homme. Qu'allait-t-il lui dire ? Si le pire venait à arriver, il devra faire quelque chose. Même si cela lui couterait surement la vie.

- Fais de moi un Protecteur.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bon, voici un chapitre un peu plus cour que les autres ! Désoler :/ L'épisode 10 de la saison 3 m'a un peu déboussolé ... Je ne dirai rien pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore vu. **_

_**Je me rattraperai demain. Promis ! **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos review. Cela ne fait que me motiver encore plus à publier encore plus vite (enfin pas trop hein ^^)**_

_**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

* * *

Jeff soupira de soulagement. Il avait craint pendant un moment qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté le restant de sa vie. Très longue vie. Stiles se lança dans un monologue dont lui seul avait le secret. Il se voyait déjà avec des supers pouvoirs volant au secours du pauvre et de l'orphelin.

- Quand commence-t-on ?

- Tout d'abord je dois faire un test pour savoir quelle est ta puissance. J'adapterai l'entrainement en conséquence.

Il partit dans la cave. Il en remonta quelques minutes avec un petit coffret en bois. Il le posa sur la table basse du salon. Stiles était assis sur le canapé, nerveux. Jeff en sortit une sorte de toupies avec de nombreux signes dessus.

- La toupie du Protecteur. Elle est transmise de génération en génération. Elle permet d'initier les enfants et de réveiller en eux leurs pouvoirs cachés.

- Et comment ça marche ?

- Je vais la lancé de façon à ce qu'elle tourne en maintenant un équilibre. C'est à toi par la suite d'empêcher qu'elle s'arrête de tourner et qu'elle reste en équilibre. Plus elle tournera vite et plus elle restera en équilibre, plus ton pouvoir sera puissant.

Jeff avait quand même une grosse appréhension. Il se doutait déjà de la puissance du jeune homme. Mais là, il pourrait en avoir une idée précise.

- Et comment je dois faire ça ?

- A toi de le découvrir. Pour information, il faut environ 2 jours pour qu'un enfant puisse maintenir la toupie en équilibre en la faisant tourner lentement.

- Deux jours ? Je ne vais pas passer deux jours devant un jeu d'enfant, s'indigna Stiles.

- Si tu le feras ! Si tu veux devenir un Protecteur et protéger ta meute !

- Ma meute ?

- Oui. Avant même de devenir un Protecteur, tu avais déjà choisit ta meute. Celle des Hale. Celle de ta mère.

Ce que ne rajouta pas Jeff, c'est que son don, bien qu'en sommeil avait été assez puissant pour influencer le garçon dans le choix de sa meute.

- Très, on commence. Concentres toi sur les signes sur la toupie. N'essayes pas d'en comprendre la signification. Je te les apprendrai plus tard.

Stiles fit un signe de la tête. Jeff lança la toupie qui se mit à tourner. Stiles se concentra alors sur les signes. Cela dura pendant dix bonnes minutes. Il ne voyait aucun changement et la toupie continuait à tourner. Peu à peu, sans même s'en rendre compte il était de plus en fasciné par les signes qui semblait se mélangeaient.

Jeff, à côté de lui, semblait sur le qui vive au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour maintenir la toupie en équilibre. Jamais il n'avait vu ça. Même les plus doués d'entre eux avaient mis plusieurs heures à réussir ce qu'il avait fait en très peu de temps. La toupie se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. Elle continuait à accélérer. Il regarda Stiles. Il pouvait voir son pouvoir danser dans ses yeux. Incroyable. Il était encore plus puissant que ce qu'il pensait. Il fut attiré par quelque chose sur la toupie. Une étincelle. Puis deux. Plusieurs apparurent petit à petit. Au final, ce fut la toupie entière qui était recouvert d'étincelles. La toupie stoppa net. Ce fut comme si un orage éclatait dans la pièce. Des éclairs jaillirent de la toupie et frappèrent tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Des vitrines explosèrent sous l'impact, des photos brulèrent. Des passants regardèrent avec curiosité la fenêtre s'illuminait de couleur bleue. Ils pensèrent que l'occupant faisait des expériences et rajoutèrent cela sur le comportement étrange de celui qui vivait là. Jeff ne pouvait rien faire à part se protéger pour ne pas être frappé par un éclair. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux s'approchait à toute vitesse de Stiles, il était dévié automatiquement. Puis tout se calma.

- Heu tu es sur que ton truc marche parce que franchement je …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il vit les dégâts dans la pièce. Il se leva d'un bon.

- Mais, mais … C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

Jeff opina de la tête. Stiles resta sans voix. Ce qui était rare en temps normal mais depuis quelques temps, il allait de surprise en surprise.

- Je crois que la puissance de ton don n'est plus à démontrer. En plus, cela nous a permit de découvrir ton élément. Tout comme ton pouvoir, ce dernier est tout aussi unique.

- Mon élément ?

- Oui. Chaque Protectrice possède un élément. Souvent c'est l'eau, l'air ou la nature. Il est rare qu'une femme possède un élément un peu plus agressif. Moi, par exemple, c'est le feu.

- Et moi demanda Stiles excité comme une puce.

- Il semble qu'il s'agisse de la foudre.

Il laissa le jeune homme comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il décida que c'était tout pour la journée. Il en avait appris bien plus qu'il n'aurait du. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait du lui dire la vérité. Sinon il aurait été perdu. Il raccompagna Stiles à la voiture.

- Ne dit rien ! Même à Scott. Cela doit rester un secret. Pour le moment. Pour te protéger et les protéger !

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'une moto arriva. Scott. Il descendit rapidement de la moto, enleva son casque et fonça vers son meilleur ami et Jeff. Il pouvait entendre les battements hiératiques du cœur de Stiles. Que lui avait fait John ? Il laissa son loup prendre le dessus et attrapa par le col le jeune homme et le plaqua contre le portail.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Stiles ?

- Moi rien. Tu devrais lui demander.

- Stiles ! grogna Scott.

Son meilleur ami rigola et monta dans sa Jeep et parti. Laissant Scott et John ensemble.

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui sinon …

- Sinon quoi ?

Il fallait que Scott le regarde dans les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il en résulterait. Il allait perdre le contrôle et son loup allait blesser. Son loup prit le contrôle mais fit quelque chose à laquelle Scott ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il embrassa John. Scott reprit le contrôle quelques secondes après. Il n'en revenait pas. Il recula, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il courut jusqu'à sa moto, mit son casque et démarra en trombe.

Jeff aimait de plus en plus cette ville.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Le plus long que j'ai publié jusqu'à maintenant (Merci à blondiefofolle de m'y avoir encourager ^^)**_

_**L'histoire avance toujours normalement. Enfin, si un tant soit peu que ce soir normal des loups-garou hein !**_

_**Bonne lecture tout le monde.**_

* * *

Stiles venait de recevoir un message de son père. « Viens au poste. Urgent ». Jamais son père ne lui envoyait de sms. L'inquiétude le gagna tout de suite. Puis, sortant en trombe de chez lui, il fit démarrer sa Jeep dans un crissement de pneu. Même crissement lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le bâtiment où travailler son père. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pas une lumière. Ce n'était pas normal du tout. Il fonçât à l'intérieure en hurlant le nom de père. Puis d'un seul coup, la lumière jailli.

- Bon anniversaire Stiles ! crièrent les policiers présents dans la pièce.

Cette dernière avait même était décorée.

- Mais, mais … le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

Une main affectueuse lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Ils savent que ton anniversaire n'est que demain. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas attendre pour te le fêter.

L'une des collègues donna un coup de coude au père de Stiles.

- Et si tu lui disais que c'était toi qui avait eu cette idée, hein ?

Tout le monde rit en voyant la tête du sheriff. Ce dernier, au bout de quelques secondes, sourit à son tour. Cela faisait du bien à Stiles de voir son père sourire. C'était quelque chose de rare et de précieux ces derniers temps. Ils s'étaient tous cotisés pour lui offrir une semaine dans un centre de relaxation. Lui ? Dans un endroit où on se détend en ne pensant à rien ? Impossible. Il en tomberait malade au bout d'une heure. La soirée passa sous la bonne humeur et les anecdotes de Stiles, étant petit, venant souvent au poste. A plusieurs reprises, Stiles sentit ses joues devenir rouge comme des tomates.

La fête s'acheva. Il voulut aider pour ranger. Son père l'en empêcha et lui demanda de rentrer chez eux. Qu'il le rejoindrait dés qu'il aurait fini. Il franchit la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta net. Un étrange pressentiment. Puis une douleur au niveau de l'abdomen. De plus en plus violente. Comme si on le griffait. Le sheriff regardait son fils du coin de l'œil. Quelque chose ne semblait pas aller. Stiles pressa sa main sur son ventre. Lorsqu'il la leva, elle était pleine de sang. Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne se trouvait plus dans le poste de police. Mais dans la forêt. Il se faisait attaqué. Par un loup ennemi. L'autre attaqua. Stiles sentit son corps se tendre sous l'effort. Il s'élançait aussi. Toutes griffes et crocs sortis. Griffes ? Crocs ? Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il était de retour au poste et n'avait aucune trace de sang nulle part.

- Fils, ça va ?

Ce dernier le regarda. Une terreur sans nom dans ses yeux. Il partit en courant, en oubliant sa Jeep sur le parking. John regarda son fils partir sans essayer de le retenir.

- Finalement, c'est arrivé. Je suis désoler Catherina. J'ai essayé de le protéger mais cela semble être son destin. Protège-le s'il te plait !

Derek. Il s'imposa de suite à son esprit. Il était en danger. Pendant qu'il courrait le plus rapidement possible. Il appela Scott.

- Derek a un problème. Il vient de se faire attaquer. Préviens tout le monde !

- Qu'est ce qu'en j'ai à foutre de …

- Scott !

Ce fut le silence à l'autre bout du fil.

- Fais-le c'est tout.

- D'accord. Il raccrocha.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être con des fois, celui-là. Il lui remontrait les bretelles plus tard. Pour le moment, il allait devoir sauver les fesses du grand loup-grincheux-asociale-antipathique-mais au combien mignon. Certes dernière pensait le fit sourire. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà atteint la forêt. Pourtant cette dernière se trouvait facilement à plus 3 kilomètres du poste. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'adrénaline. Et sans hésiter, il entra dans la forêt à la recherche de l'Alpha.

Derek combattait trois loups bêta et un alpha. C'était une attaque en règle. Il ne les avait pas sentit arriver sur son territoire jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux hurlent la nuit dernière. Il était alors parti à leur recherche. Mais c'était eux qui lui étaient tombé dessus. Les bêtas étaient très bien entrainés et attaqués ensemble, ne laissant aucune chance à Derek de pouvoir se défendre, et encore moins d'attaquer. Quant à l'Alpha les accompagnants, il restait derrière, surveillant l'évolution du combat. Il se mit à humer l'air. Puis un sourire de victoire.

- Achevez-le ! Notre proie arrive. Il ne faut laisser aucune de trace.

Les trois bêtas sautèrent sur Derek et se déchainèrent. Il ne pu rien faire. Même se protéger. Il reconnue soudain une odeur. Celle de Stiles. Dans un sursaut de colère, il envoya l'un de ses agresseurs contre un arbre avec une violence et le corps retomba inerte, sans vie. La colonne vertébrale broyée sous l'impact. Les deux autres ne s'en déchainèrent qu'encore plus. Finalement Derek ne put rien faire. Il pouvait presque plus bouger un muscle. Il commençait à ne plus rien ressentir. Il avait froid. Finalement, il n'avait put faire tout ce qu'il aurait voulu.

- Non mais oh ! Y'a pas moyen que je te laisse mourir. Je te rappel que tu n'es pas tout seul dans ce corps !

- Laisses-moi …

- Hors de question, hurla son loup dans son esprit. Il ne comptait pas mourir pour si peu et puis surtout, alors qu'il venait juste de rencontrer son Compagnon.

Il prit alors possession du corps de son humain. Il était vraiment salement amoché. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Il fit gonfler les poumons du corps dont il avait prit le contrôle puis hurla. Ce ne fut pas un hurlement ordinaire. Sa puissance força les deux bêtas à reculer et se boucher les oreilles. Il s'éleva dans les airs et se propagea dans toutes les directions. Il frappa tout d'abords les membres de la meute. Puis continua. Il frappa la famille Argent. Chacun reçut comme un électrochoc. Avec un besoin impérieux d'obéir à cet ordre. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que tout le monde converge vers la forêt.

Stiles avait entendu le hurlement. Le hurlement de Derek. Il l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Il devait être en danger … Ou même pire. Il accéléra encore. Sa vitesse était bien supérieure à celle d'un humain normal. Il ne s'en rendait pas, concentré comme jamais sur son objectif. Jamais quelque chose n'avait put le faire se concentrer autant. C'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas ce qui arriva par sa droite et le percuta de plein fouet. Ce qu'il le projet contre un arbre. Sa tête heurta en premier. Il tomba inconscient immédiatement.

- Finalement ce fut plus facile que je ne le pensais, dit quelqu'un qui s'approchait.

- J'ai cru que je n'allai jamais pouvoir le rattraper.

- Tu imagines, cette puissance à notre disposition. Nous pourrions anéantir tous nos ennemis

- Mais comment ?

- Ca, j'en fais mon affaire. Pour le moment, emmène-le à la planque. Cette forêt va vite grouiller de personnes que je ne souhaite pas rencontrer.

L'un d'eux soulever Stiles et le mis son épaule. Ils partirent tous les deux par des chemins différents. Au cas où on viendrait à retrouver leur trace.

Scott fut le premier à arriver sur les lieux. Il trouva Derek. Ce qu'il vit lui souleva l'estomac et ne put s'empêcher de vomir. Même s'il n'appréciait pas forcément l'Alpha, personne ne méritait un tel sort. Il se concentra sur le battement de cœur. Ce dernier était faible. Trop faible. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Derek ouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux. Il fixa son regard sur celui de Scott. Il voulait articuler quelque chose mais n'y arrivait pas.

- Doucement Derek. Tu es vraiment dans un sale état. Il faut absolument que tu reste immobile le temps que tout le monde arrive.

Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait savoir que la meute arrivait. Il le savait. C'est tout. Derek lui attrapa le poignée.

- Il faut le protéger … c'est après lui qu'ils en ont !

Ses yeux se révulsèrent puis il sombra dans l'inconscience. Avec l'aide de loup, Derek avait put faire abstraction de la douleur pour prévenir Scott. En espérant ce dernier comprendrait rapidement. Qui ? qui pourrait en avoir après qui ? Scott essayait de réfléchir le plus rapidement possible lorsque le reste de la meute arriva. Suivit par 3 voitures. La famille Argent. Chacun vit l'état de Derek.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Chirs Argent.

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé dans cet état.

Lydia regardait partout autour d'elle. Tous les loups pouvaient sentir sa peur grandir et son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Jackson s'approcha doucement.

- Lydia …

- Où est Stiles ?

La réponse frappa Scott de plein fouet. C'était après son meilleur ami qu'ils en avaient. Ils savaient que s'ils attaquaient Derek, Stiles viendrait automatiquement l'aider. Comme ils l'avaient tous fait sous l'appel du loup. Et encore plus avec les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui. Un grognement monta du plus profond de l'être de Scott. Pour la première fois, il était en symbiose parfaite avec son loup. Il voulait la même chose. Tuer ceux qui avaient fait çà et qui avaient surement enlevé Stiles. Ses yeux devinrent rouges. Les autres loups reculèrent devant l'accès de rage de leur ami.

- Isaac. Boyd avec moi. Erica et Jackson emmenait Derek et soignez-le. Ne le laisser pas mourir. Sinon je vous tuerai tous les deux.

Alisson ne reconnaissait pas Scott. Jamais il n'avait faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Et là, il était prêt à tuer ses propres frères de meute.

Tous les loups se retournèrent en même temps. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver. John. Sans un mot, et d'un pas résolu, il s'approcha de Scott qui grogna de plus en plus.

- Scott, écoutes moi !

Le loup-garou n'avait qu'une envie, bondir sur la personne qui lui barrée le chemin. Qu'importe qui c'était. Il ne rendit pas compte mais c'est ce qu'il fit. John avait sentit le coup venir. Et avait agit en conséquence. Il avait bougé. Trop vite pour que quelqu'un ait pu voir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il bloque Scott contre un arbre, le bras derrière le dos, en l'immobilisant.

- Ecoutes moi ! Et tu n'as pas le choix. Ne laisses pas tes instincts te dicter ta conduite. Tu dois reprendre le dessus. Ton loup est complètement éveillé maintenant. Ce sera plus facile de garder le contrôler. Mais il faut que tu reviennes parmi nous. Pour tes amis, pour Stiles.

A ce dernier mot, Scott se débattit mais n'arriva pas à se libérer. Son instinct disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vaincre cette personne. Qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Au contraire. Il pouvait sentir l'angoisse et la peur de le perdre. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir ce genre de sentiments envers lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Il ferma les yeux. Ses frères et sœurs de meutes les entourèrent. Ils pouvaient entendre les battements de cœur de leur compagnon réduire de vitesse. Pour finir par retrouver son rythme habituel. Il ouvrit les yeux. Argentés.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Allé hop, dernier chapitre de la journée ! Et pas le moindre ! Finalement, c'est celui-ci le plus long chapitre ^^  
**_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir. Et l'histoire est loin d'être fini :D mouhahaha  
**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez avec les review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

* * *

Il regardait John dans les yeux. Rien ne le submergea. Juste une sensation de bien-être. Comme s'il était enfin complet. Jamais, depuis qu'il avait été transformé par Peter en loup-garou il n'avait un tel contrôle sur son loup. Il le sentait là, en lui. Mais ce dernier n'était pas agressif, juste paisible. Il comprenait beaucoup de choses. Il devait accepter les sentiments de son loup. Il faisait partie intégrante de lui. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il passa la main sur la joue de John. Puis, sous le regard incrédule des autres, il déposa un baiser rapidement sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux, surprit.

Scott se dégagea. Avant que tout le monde vienne lui poser milles questions, il parla.

- Le véritable objectif de ces loups était Stiles. Nous ne savons pourquoi. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : il est hors de question qu'ils lui fassent du mal.

Même si cela doit nous prendre toute la nuit, je veux que l'on cherche une piste et qu'on le retrouve.

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme mais son pouvoir d'Alpha avait frappé tout le monde. Ce ne fut pas comme les autres fois. D'habitude, le pouvoir d'alpha de Scott leur imposé de faire quelque chose, même s'ils n'en avaient pas envie. Là, ils avaient senti qu'ils auraient pu refuser d'obéir. Mais que la meute compter sur eux. Que Stiles comptait sur eux.

Jackson et Isaac se lancèrent sur les traces des ravisseurs. Erica, Boyd et Scott s'approchèrent de Derek. Il était toujours inconscient. Et ses blessures mettaient un peu de temps à guérir. Scott posa la main sur son Alpha. Il l'avait enfin reconnu en tant que chef de meute. Même s'il était un Alpha lui aussi, il n'avait pas la puissance pour commander. Et puis surtout, ne le voulait pas. En se concentra, il prit une partie de la douleur de Derek. Boyd et Erica firent de même. Son corps, soutenu par ceux de sa meute, se mit à se régénérer rapidement. Une fois le processus enclenché, ils devaient attendre qu'il se réveil.

- Bonjour Monsieur Argent …

- Bonjour Jeff. Je ne te savais pas dans le coin !

- Je ne suis arrivé qu'il y a quelques semaines. Pas encore eu le temps de passer vous voir.

- Heu Papa, pourquoi tu l'as appelé Jeff ? Il s'appelle John. Dit Alisson à son père.

Chris lança un regard interrogateur à Jeff.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- En tout cas, cela fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Je n'en suis pas sur … répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui inquiéta Chris.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son équipe. Ils attendraient qu'une trace soit trouvée et ils participeraient à libérer Stiles.

Scott fit signe à John de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe.

- Qu'es-tu pour mon loup ? Dès notre première rencontre, mon loup a agi bizarrement. Je crois que … tu … l'attire dit-il gêné.

- Connais-tu le terme de Compagnon ?

- J'en connais le sens mais surement pas celui que tu lui donnes.

- Sur terre, chaque âme possède sa jumelle. Souvent, elles se tournent autour sans se trouver. Mais quand tu es un loup-garou, l'instinct animal permet de mieux percevoir cette personne. Pour un loup, rien n'est plus important de faire cette personne sienne. Certaines résistent, beaucoup, sourit-il. D'autres ont conscience de cette connexion et laisse les choses se faire.

- A ton avis, je dois faire quoi ?

- Toi seul peux le dire. Je sais que tu sors d'une relation difficile avec Alisson alors je ne veux pas te faire.

- Laisses-moi juste du temps. Moi, amoureux d'un mec … Qui l'aurait-dit ? hein sourit-il à son tour.

Ils retournèrent vers le groupe en rigolant. Quelques minutes après Derek ouvrit les yeux. Il se releva d'un coup et fit une grimace de douleur.

- Doucement Derek. Il faut que tu y ailles doucement. Tes blessures sont peut être refermées mais ton corps souffre encore. Il va falloir attendre encore avant que tu puisses faire quelque chose.

- Il est hors de question que je reste là pendant que ces … (j'épargne les oreilles et yeux sensibles) détiennent quelqu'un de ma meute.

- De ta meute ? Stiles semble être encore plus important que ça pour toi non ? lança Peter sur un ton de pure innocence.

Derek grogna. Il devait se l'avouer. Il tenait à cet humain. Bien plus qu'à n'importe qui. Il n'était pas Kate qui avait joué avec lui pour tuer sa famille. Il était franc et honnête bien qu'agaçant par ses paroles et babillages incessants.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais le faire.

- Faire quoi ?

- Penser à Stiles comme un peu plus qu'un simple humain et qu'un membre de la meute. D'ailleurs, je pense que pour le bien de tous, il serait temps que tu lui parles non ? Car d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu ne le laisses pas si insensible que ça.

- Encore faut-il qu'on le retrouve !

Son loup ne dit rien, étant d'accord avec lui. Ses doutes grandissaient au fur et à mesure de l'écoulement du temps.

Le portable de Scott vibra. « Piste trouvée. 3 km au nord de la forêt. Suivre odeur pour nous rejoindre »

Le SMS fut cour mais efficace. Scott, Erica et Boyd partirent immédiatement. Derek voulut se lever. John l'en empêcha.

- Tu les ralentirais si tu allais avec eux. Montons dans la voiture. Ce sera plus simple.

L'Alpha se leva avec difficulté. Il refusa tout aide et se dirigea vers la voiture de Chris Argent. Ce dernier n'ayant pas quittait des yeux John. Des hurlements retentirent au loin. Les loups étaient partis à la chasse. Et avertissaient leur ennemi de faire attention.

Il y avait une grotte sur les flancs de la falaise surplombant Beacon Hill. L'entrée était cachée derrière des fourrés. Et cette dernière se trouvait à la verticale des parois. Seul un escaladeur chevronné pouvait y parvenir. Ou alors des loups garous. L'un des bêtas était tendu. Ils venaient tout juste d'entendre le hurlement de la meute dont ils venaient de prendre un membre.

- Tu es sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous retrouver ?

- Oui sûr. J'ai saupoudré, en faisant attention, de l'aconit un peu partout dans cette partie de la forêt. Ils vont être malades pendant plusieurs jours. Et nous, nous serons loin avec notre trophée, dit l'Alpha en désignant Stiles, toujours inconscient.

Il rêvait.

- Stiles ..

Il connaissait cette voix. Il chercha tout autour de lui. Tout à coup les ténèbres furent remplacées par une éclatante blancheur. Sa mère se trouvait devant lui. Il se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa la tête. Il ne retenait pas ses larmes.

- Si tu savais comme tu me manques maman… je ne sais pas quoi faire sans toi …

- Tout va bien mon petit Stiles. Je sais que tu t'en sors très bien. Je suis fier de toi tu sais.

- Merci maman… je veux rester avec toi !

- Non ! Il faut tu retournes auprès de tes amis, de ta meute, de ton père. De ton compagnon ?

- Mon compagnon ? Mais je n'ai pas de …

- Ecoutes ton cœur et tu sauras qui sait quand tu le retrouveras … Il temps que tu te réveilles maintenant. Fais attention à toi mon enfant…

- Non ne pars pas criait Stiles qui voyait sa mère s'éloigné de plus de plus de lui. Il tomba à genoux. J'ai tellement besoin de toi …

La voix de sa mère lui parvint avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

- Eux aussi ont besoin de toi. Protèges les, tu en es capable … Adieu. Je t'aime.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir. Il ne savait pas du tout il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait les pieds et poings liés et qu'il avait un mal de tête absolument atroce. Respirait lui faisait du mal.

- Tiens, mais on dirait que notre petit humain vient de se réveiller, dit l'Alpha en attrapant Stiles par les cheveux pour le mettre debout.

- Pourquoi …

- Pourquoi ? rit le loup-garou. Tout simplement parce que tu es un putain de Protecteur. Et que j'ai besoin de toi pour me débarrasser de certaines personnes.

- Jamais je ne vous aiderai à faire ça souffla Stiles.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allai te le demander. Tu vas le faire c'est tout.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon Alpha, encore moins ma meute …

- Alors ça, justement c'est ce qui est le plus marrant. Car je connais un moyen de faire de toi le Protecteur de ma meute.

Une lueur malveillante passa dans les yeux de l'Alpha qui se rapprocha de Stiles.

- Je peux sentir d'ici que tu es vierge … Tu sais que lorsque l'Alpha d'une meute couche, ou plutôt dans ton cas, viol, une Protectrice ou un Protecteur, ce dernier perds complétement les pédales et devient le gentil chien chien du chef de meute dit-il en laissa découvrir toutes ses dents.

Stiles recule, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il refusé d'être utilisé comme un objet pour faire du mal aux autres.

- En plus, il semble que tu ne sois même pas initié. Ce qui facilité encore plus ton obéissance. Tu seras à moi, et je pourrai faire de toi ce que je veux.

L'Alpha lui ça tout en arrachant le pull et le t-shirt du jeune homme. Il sentit une crise de panique arriver. Non pas maintenant. Il essayait de trouver un moyen. Car il savait que s'il avait une crise, l'autre fou en profiterait. Tout à coup, l'image de Lydia s'imposa à lui. Lydia. Il passa en revue à toute vitesse tout ce qu'il savait d'elle et qui pourrait éventuellement l'aider. Pendant ce temps, l'Alpha avait commençait à lécher son torse et à le mordiller sur certaines zones. Stiles frissona.

- Hum on dirait que tu aimes ça en plus … Attends tu vas voir, la suite va te plaire !

Il passa sa griffe dessous la ceinture et la sectionna. Il fit sauter les boutons un par un. Le jean ne tenait que par le dernier bouton.

- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, mon petit chien !

L'Alpha baissa son pantalon. Il devait être pathétique vu de l'extérieure. Un pull et un t-shirt complétement déchiré, le jean sur les chevilles avec un loup-garou psychopathe devant lui qui avait l'intention de le violer, de lui prendre sa virginité. Puis il trouva ce que son cerveau voulait qu'il trouve. Pendant ce temps, la crise n'avait fait que grandir. Le cri de Lydia, qui était une Banshee. Son cri pouvait mettre à coup sûr KO tous les ennemis qui se trouvaient devant elle. Mais il n'en était pas une. Il revint au moment où elle avait poussé son premier cri. Elle avait eu peur. Peur de mourir étranglé. Alors, d'après ce qu'elle avait décrit, elle avait expulsé sa peur sous la forme d'un cri. Il avait trouvé ! Il étant temps car l'Alpha commençait à jouer avec son caleçon. Il se concentra. Il laissa grossir sa crise. Au point de non-retour, il prit une profonde inspiration. Croyant à une invitation de la part du jeune homme, l'Alpha le regarda et fut surprit de voir Stiles ouvrir en grand la bouche. Stiles cria. Son cri ne ressemblait en rien à ce que pouvait faire Lydia. Il était infiniment plus puissant. Sous la puissance du son qui le percuta de plein fouet, le loup-garou fut balayé comme un fétu de paille contre la paroi opposée. Il n'était pas assommé pour autant. Tout en essayant de se boucher les oreilles, il essaya de s'approcher de Stiles. Ce dernier laissa littéralement libre cours à sa crise. Le son devint plus strident, comme coupant. D'ailleurs, des entailles apparurent sur les avant-bras de l'Alpha. Ce dernier regarda où se trouvait ses deux bêtas. Ils étaient au sol, complètement sonnés. Plus l'Alpha s'approcha, plus il avait des entailles.

Quelque part dans la forêt. Un cri venant de partout. Tout le monde savait qu'il s'agissait de Stiles. Derek sortit précipitamment de la voiture, et malgré sa faiblesse apparente s'élança vers la source du cri. Jeff et Chris ainsi que son équipe ne sortirent des voitures.

- Il est un ? demanda Chris

- Oui. Il sera surement le plus puissant Grand Protecteur que l'on ait connu.

- Il sait de qui tenir. Et toi ? Toujours pas trouver de meute ?

- Non malheureusement. J'avais eu un faible espoir en venant ici sachant qu'il y avait une meute sans protection. Mais il s'est avéré que si, et pas n'importe laquelle.

- Tu sais que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe quand il y a deux Protectrices, ou dans notre cas Protecteurs. Notre puissance n'a rien à voir avec celles des femmes. Elle est néfaste. Et pour une meute aussi petite, avec deux Protecteurs, dont un Grand, ne ferait que la précipiter à sa perte … Je pense rester le temps d'apprendre à Stiles comment utiliser ses pouvoirs et après je partirai. Comme je l'ai toujours fait …

Chris ne dit plus un mot. Jeff était un ami de longue date. Très longue date. Il devait exister un moyen.

Derek connaissait cette forêt comme sa poche. Comprenant que le son venait de dessous, il se dirigea vers la falaise. Le cri diminuait d'intensité. Il devait se dépêcher. Il saisit la première prise sur la paroi et descendit jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. L'odeur du sang était forte. Dont celle du sang de Stiles. Le cœur de Derek rata un battement. Il se précipita à l'intérieure et fut stoppé net par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le loup-garou qui avait kidnappé Stiles était à genoux devant lui, les griffes plantés dans ses cuisses. Avec un regard de terreur et un rictus de douleur. Il ne bougeait plus. D'ailleurs, il ne bougera plus jamais. Il était mort. Son corps, malgré le pouvoir de régénération du loup, n'avait pu encaisser toutes les attaques. Il avait des larges et profondes entailles sur la totalité de son corps. Il reporta son regard sur Stiles. Il avait fermé les yeux et pleuré. Son t-shirt et son pull étaient en lambeaux. Son jean sur les chevilles. Derek comprit alors ce que comptait faire l'Alpha de la meute ennemi. S'il n'était pas déjà mort, il l'aurait torturé dans de très longues souffrances. Stiles était sien. Et personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser.

- Ce n'est pas tout de le penser. Maintenant, il faut lui dire !

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, il sera trop tard.

FAIS-LE !

Le loup retournait son propre pouvoir contre lui. D'un pas mal assuré, il s'avança vers Stiles. Dès qu'il lui frôla le bras, ce dernier recula dans un couinement de terreur.

- Stiles, c'est moi !

La voix parvint à se frayer un chemin dans la conscience de Stiles qui ouvrit les yeux.

- Je l'ai tué Derek. J'ai tué un être vivant ...

- Je sais lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais c'était toi ou lui. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

L'ordre que lui avait imposé son loup l'oppressé de plus en plus.

- Stiles il faut que je dise quelque chose …

- Oui je sais. Je n'interviendrai plus dans vos affaires. A cause de moi, tout le monde a été en danger …

Derek resta atterré par la réponse qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment pouvait-il un instant quitter la meute ?

- Je ne mérite pas …

- Chut lui fit Derek en l'embrassant tendrement.

Chacun sentit comme un feu d'artifice dans son corps. Leur battement de cœur s'unirent pour ne former qu'un. Le loup de Derek hurla dans son esprit.

- Je t'aime Stiles. Je n'aurai pas du attendre si longtemps pour te le dire. Mais depuis Kate j'ai du mal à faire confiance …

- Chut, tu parles trop … lui dit Stiles en l'embrassant à nouveau malgré qu'il soit encore attaché.


	18. Chapter 18

Salut tout le monde. Premier chapitre de la journée. J'essaye d'en publier un autre ce soir ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Derek recula. Il laissait Stiles reprendre son souffle. Il coupa les liens retenant son compagnon. Puis se mit à genoux et lécha les blessures du jeune homme. Cela fit naitre des frissons sur toute la peau de Stiles. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Sinon il risquait de ne pouvoir se retenir de sauter sur lui et de lui faire comprendre certaines choses. Un fois fini, Derek remonta doucement son jean. Il remarqua qu'il faisait un certain effet sur Stiles. Il sourit.

- C'est de ta faute … Si tu n'avais pas fait ça …

L'Alpha embrassa de nouveau le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait s'en passer maintenant qu'il y avait gouté. Des lumières de lampes torches apparurent à l'entrée de la grotte. Suivit de peu par le reste de la meute. Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, Scott, Erica, Peter, Lydia et Alisson. C'était ces deux dernières qui avaient les lampes. Stiles les regarda. Toute la meute était là. Il fit un peu vers eux mais se sentit tomber. Les liens avaient étaient trop serrés. Ils lui avaient coupé la circulation du sang. Derek l'empêcha de tomber et lui passa le bras autour de la hanche pour le soutenir. Ses amis, frères et sœurs de meute se mirent autour d'eux. Un grondement naquit dans la poitrine de chacun. Même Lydia et Alisson, bien qu'étonnées, laissèrent faire les choses. Elles savaient que c'était important. Un bruit sourd naquit de se grognement. Chaque grognement pouvait être distinct. Puis, petit à petit, on ne put les distinguer. Ils semblaient tous entrer en harmonie ensemble. Puis ce ne fut qu'un seul et même bruit. Comme le hurlement du loup de Derek, il se propagea autour d'eux. Il monta dans les airs et se dispersa. Jeff et Chris, toujours la voiture l'entendirent. Jeff avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Un cri de meute ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais entendu un son aussi beau.

- Un cri de meute ?

- Oui. Lorsque tous les membres de la meute reconnaissent la place de chacun, leur place et leur Alpha. C'est ce qui fait l'union d'une meute. L'enlèvement de Stiles leur a montré qu'ils étaient ensemble, défendant les mêmes valeurs. Ce qui a fait leur union. C'est avec ce cri que la meute prend vraiment un sens. Prend réellement vie. Leur vie va changer à partir de maintenant, surtout que maintenant, ils ont un Protecteur.

Chris sentit une pointe de regret dans les derniers que prononça Jeff. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Ils descendirent de la voiture et allèrent à la rencontre du groupe qui était remonté de la grotte. On pouvait sentir qu'un lien les unissait tous.

Stiles avait vraiment était amoché. On pouvait lire la fatigue sur son visage. Derek monta avec lui dans la voiture de Chris. Il ne le lâchait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il avait failli le perdre une fois. Plus jamais. Ils arrivèrent au manoir. La voiture du sheriff était garée devant. Ce dernier attendait, les phares allumés, assis sur le capot. Derek sentit Stiles se tendre d'anxiété.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer.

Le jeune homme pût descendre de la voiture sans aide bien que sa démarche soit mal assurée. Derek était à côté de lui au cas où.

- Ainsi tu as trouvé ta meute, lança le père.

Tout le monde se figea sur place. Comment le père de Stiles connaissait l'existence des loups garous. Son fils s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes.

- Il veut mieux que tu ailles te coucher pour le moment. Il faut te reposer. Et il faut que je parle à Derek. Maintenant.

Ce dernier, sachant qu'il ne pourrait échapper au sheriff, acquiesça. Il accompagna Stiles qui protesta mais n'eut pas la force de résister à l'Alpha qui l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à s'allonger. Stiles n'avait même pas posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà. Derek déposé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon et redescendit. Tout le monde était dans le salon. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un salon. Il y avait des trous partout, murs, sol, plafond … Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de rénover le manoir de ses parents. Tout le monde l'attendait. La meute, mais aussi le sheriff, John et Chris. Le sheriff prit la parole.

- Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon fils. C'est une tête brulée, qui fonce dès que quelqu'un qu'il aime est en danger. Il se fou de se mettre lui-même en danger. Si cela peut sauver l'autre. Merci encore …

Tout le monde sourit d'un même ensemble à l'évocation de Stiles casse-cou.

Il se tourna ensuite vers John / Jeff.

- Cela fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu Jeff.

Lydia s'avança.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde l'appel Jeff. Alors qu'il s'appel John. John Smith.

Elle se rendit compte elle-même de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Stiles l'avait souligné. Il s'agissait surement d'un nom d'emprunt. Elle se tût.

- Ainsi tu utilises toujours ce pseudo pour voyager ! Au vue de ton apparence, tu n'as encore trouvé …

Il s'arrêta avant d'en dire plus. Ce n'était pas à lui de le dire.

- J'ai trouvé ! cria Peter. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce. Quand l'avait-il quitté ?

- Derek, tu te souviens de Catherina Allen ?

Ce nom disait quelque chose à l'Alpha. Il réfléchit pendant un instant puis se rappela.

- C'était notre Protectrice non ?

- Enfin, plus exactement une Grand Protectrice. Mais oui c'est bien elle.

- Et que vient-elle faire dans l'histoire.

- C'était ma femme, lança le sheriff, sans fioriture.

Pour une fois, c'était le cerveau de Derek qui fonctionnait à plein régime. Il ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux sous la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Stiles est …

- Oui c'est son fils, lança Peter. Ce dernier ne semblait plus tenir en place. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire non ?

Peter laissa à son neveu le temps d'avaler la nouvelle. Il articula pour essayer d'assimiler la nouvelle.

- Ça fait de Stiles un Protecteur.

- Non encore mieux. Un Grand Protecteur …

Tout le monde autour d'eux ne comprenait rien à l'échange qui venait de se passer devant eux. Qu'était un Protecteur ? Un Grand Protecteur ? Et que venait faire la famille de Stiles dans l'histoire ?

Lydia ne supportait d'être mise de côté. Elle siffla. Les discussions stoppèrent nettes et tout le monde se tourna elle. Elle jubilait entièrement. Mais affiché un visage impassible.

- Et si vous nous expliquiez ? demanda-t-elle.

Chirs et le sherrif se tournèrent vers Jeff. Ce dernier, comprenant que c'était à lui de le faire se lança.

- Mon vrai nom est Jeff Arlington. Et je suis un Protecteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Protecteur ?

- Il s'agit d'une personne procédant certaines aptitudes. Il a pour but de protéger une meute. Lorsque les premiers loups garous apparurent, ces derniers furent chassés par les humains, voyant en eux une créature du diable. A ce moment, les druides décidèrent de nommer des personnes permettant de les protéger des humains mais aussi des autres créatures.

Il faut que vous sachiez que les loups garous sont l'espèce la plus jeune des créatures surnaturelles. A peine milles ans. Quant à d'autres, elles sont vielles de plus cinq milles ans. Elles sont rares mais elles existent. Elles sont bien plus puissantes que toutes les autres. Elles ne virent pas d'un bon œil l'arrivée d'une nouvelle espèce. Surtout avec les capacités de cette dernière. Le pouvoir d'être un humain, de pouvoir se mélanger à eux sans attirer l'attention. C'est pour les combattre et pour les protéger que les Protectrices furent créées. Ce devait toujours être des femmes. Car elles avaient une sensibilité que les hommes n'avaient pas. Et surtout, elles ne devenaient pas folles si elles restaient sans meute trop longtemps.

Jeff continua.

- Me concernant, je suis ce que l'on peut dire l'exception qui confirme la règle. Ma mère était la Protectrice de la meute des Amazones.

- Attends, les vrais Amazones ? répliqua un Scott choqué.

- Oui oui les vrais. Il avait eu la même réaction que Stiles. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés en étant meilleurs amis ces deux-là.

- Mon père n'était qu'un simple humain. D'ailleurs, ce fut le seul mâle qui fut accepté à vivre parmi elles. Du fait qu'il soit le Compagnon de leur Protectrice.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour laisser aux autres assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Lydia reprit la parole.

- Comment faites-vous pour devenir le Protecteur d'une meute ?

- Cela ne peut être qu'héréditaire. Lorsque le premier garçon naquit, personne n'avait pu prédire ce qu'il allait se passer. Ivre de pouvoir, au lieu de protéger sa meute, il l'a entièrement massacrée dans un accès de folie. C'est alors qu'il fut décrété que tout garçon naissant devait être tué.

- Mais toi …

« Elle a enfreint la règle. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour qu'elle puisse le faire. Elle est la plus droite d'entre nous. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir y croire, que cette fois-ci serait différente.»

« L'environnement dans lequel grandit le garçon grandit semble lui permettre de mieux contrôler son pouvoir. Il n'y a que des femmes autours de lui. Peut-être que ça pourrait marcher. Dans tous les cas, il faut être prudent. Et ne pas relâcher notre vigilance. Les espagnols approchent. Elles vont devoir prendre une décision ».

« Elles ont décidé de s'enfoncer encore plus dans la forêt. Elles ne laisseront aucune trace. »

« Le garçon vient de faire son initiation. Son élément est le feu. Et son pouvoir à l'air stable. Le conseil était au courant depuis le début. Je pense que ses membres voulaient voir, eux aussi, ce que pouvait donner un garçon élevé dans un entourage de femme »

« Les espagnols les ont trouvés. Ils étaient trop nombreux… Elle n'a rien pût faire. »

Peter s'arrêta de lire. Tout le monde s'était tût en l'écoutant.

Lydia repartit à la charge. Elle était tout aussi intelligente. Et avait remarqué certains détails qu'il aurait voulu cacher.

- Les espagnols ? Mais leur conquête date du XV siècle !

- Hélas non. Dans les dizaines d'années qui suivirent, ils envoyèrent des troupes d'expédition parcourir la forêt amazonienne. Une rumeur avait couru. Personne ne sait d'où elle était partie. Mais les espagnols y croyaient dur comme fer. Ma mère est devenue leur Protectrice vingt ans avant leur massacre. Et je suis venue au monde quelques années après.

- Ce qui veut dire …

- Oui. J'ai 206 ans …


	19. Chapter 19

**_Voila le deuxième chapitre de la journée et surement le dernier. J'aurai un peu de temps demain, je devrait arriver à en faire au moins 3 sinon plus ^^_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des review ! Ca me fait très plaisir et m'incite à plus m'investir dans ce que j'écris. _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Alors que tout le monde allait parler, Scott le premier, des hurlements de loups se firent entendre. En un instant, la tension fut palpable dans la pièce.

- A non, ça suffit là ! dit Jeff en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Scott s'avança vers lui pour l'empêcher de sortir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne m'arrivera rien !

- Oui mais …

Il lui mit le doigt sur la bouche puis y déposa un baiser rapidement. Scott devint rouge et n'osa se retourner vers ses amis. Jeff arriva à la porte et l'ouvrit, puis se retourna.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, ne sortez pas. Je ne pourrai pas vous protéger si vous sortez de cette maison.

Sur ces derniers mots, il sorti en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Que se passe-t-il demanda un Stiles à moitié endormi qui descendait les escaliers.

Derek se précipita vers lui.

- Tu devrais rester au lit ! Il te faut du repos pour que tu récupères …

- C'est que tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi … lui répondit Stiles en souriant.

L'Alpha se renfrogna sous la réflexion du jeune homme et alla descendre. Une main, accrochée à son t-shirt l'en empêcha. Stiles se blotti contre son torse.

- J'aime quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi mon loup !

Derek monta les yeux vers le ciel mais eu ce geste protecteur qui ne trompa personne dans la pièce. Il passa la main droite dans le dos du jeune humain et le serra contre lui.

Tout le monde se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait dehors. Peter fit l'intermédiaire pour les humains qui n'avaient pas une aussi bonne ouïe qu'eux.

- Dégage de là, Protecteur. Cette meute est à nous. Ils ont tué notre Alpha. Nous sommes venus le venger.

- Tout d'abords, c'est votre Alpha qui a foutu la merde. Ensuite il est hors de question que je parte. Cette meute est sous ma protection maintenant.

- Sous ta protection ? Fais-moi rire. Tu n'as pas fait de pacte avec elle. Je peux le sentir d'ici. Et puis il semble qu'il y ait quelques humains forts appétissants dans cette maison.

Jeff pouvait sentir les loups encercler la maison. Ils étaient au moins une vingtaine. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en viendrait autant. La meute de l'autre enfoiré était plus grande qu'il ne l'avait cru. Mais cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de faire son job. Mais s'il n'était pas le Protecteur rattaché à cette meute, il était hors de question de les laisser.

- Faites un pas en direction de cette maison, et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne restera de vous que des cendres.

Le bêta qui parlait pour les autres depuis le début eu un sourire malsain et fit un pas. Pour ceux qui se trouvés dans la maison, ce fut comme si l'apocalypse se produisait. Une lueur plus intense les fit croire en plein jour. Puis plus rien. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Jeff avança à petit pas. Il semblait complètement exténué. Il trébucha. Avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, Scott le rattrapa. Tout le monde s'avança sur le perron du manoir. L'herbe, sur plus de 20 mètres devant et tout autour de la maison, était complètement carbonisée. On pouvait voir à certains endroits des tas de cendres. Peter en décompta une vingtaine. Le nombre de loup qui les avait attaqués.

- Pourquoi les avoir tous tué ? demanda Alisson une main devant la bouche devant l'étendue du massacre.

- Ils n'auraient jamais cessé de vous traquer, de vous menacer jusqu'à ce que vous commettiez une erreur. Alors ils vous auraient tous tué, et ça je ne pouvais le permettre.

Le sheriff intervint.

- Je pense que nous avons eu assez d'émotions fortes pour cette nuit. Tout le monde rentre chez lui. Nous reprendrons la discussion demain.

D'un commun accord, tout le monde se prépara à partir. La mère de Scott était de nuit. Il lui envoya rapidement un message pour lui dire qu'un de ses amis dormir à la maison.

« lg ? »

«non »

«ok. On en reparle demain. Il y a ce qu'il faut au frigo si vous voulez. Et pas de bêtises !»

«tu me connais maman ! »

« Justement, mon fils ! C'est pour ça ! »

Scott éclata de rire sous le regard surprit de tout le monde. Il fit lire les messages à Isaac (qui vivait chez lui depuis un bon moment) et à Jeff. Eux aussi rirent. Jackson raccompagna Lydia qui boudait un peu de ne pas avoir put entendre la suite de l'histoire de Jeff. Il l'a fit céder en lui faisant des bisous dans le coin et en lui promettant une nuit d'exaltation. Elle ne résista pas longtemps et se jeta au coup du jeune loup blond en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Alisson repartit avec son père après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Il ne restait qu'Erica, Boyd, Derek, Stiles et son père. Boyd, toujours aussi peu loquace, fit un signe à Erica. Etant en couple depuis déjà un moment, ils s'étaient trouvés un petit appartement en lisière de Beacon Hill, pas très loin de la forêt et du manoir de Derek. Finalement il ne resta que Stiles, son père et Derek. Le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté les bras de son Compagnon. D'ailleurs Derek l'en aurait empêché.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai doit Derek ?

- Oui Monsieur, je m'en souviens très bien.

La question suivante surprit le jeune Alpha.

- Aimes-tu mon fils ?

Il mit du temps à répondre. Stiles s'inquiéta. Ce n'était pas bon que Derek mette autant de temps à répondre. Ca se trouve il m'avait dit ça pour ne pas que je quitte la meute, pour ne pas l'affaiblir. Toutes sortes de prétexte naquirent dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Tous aussi négatif les un que les autres.

- Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il est agaçant, ne sait jamais se taire, fait toujours l'intéressant, ne sait pas tenir en place … Mais je l'aime comme ça. Je l'accepte comme il est.

- Bien. C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Je sais qu'il sera heureux avec toi. Mais je te le redis : si vous faites le moindre mal à mon fils, soyez sur que je vous ferez souffrir bien au-delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer

Il avait refait la même menace que quelques jours plus tôt.

- Fais attention, il serait capable de te poursuivre jusqu'en enfer ! lança Stiles.

- Stiles ! répondirent les deux ensembles.

- Bon je vous laisse tous les deux. Mais je veux te voir demain soir à la maison compris ?

- Oui chef lança Stiles qui s'était avançait vers son père.

Il l'enlaça tendrement.

- Ta mère serait tellement fier de toi tu sais.

- Je le sais oui !

- Aller, ne le fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! dit le sheriff d'un air entendu ce qui choqua Stiles.

- Tu oublis que j'ai été jeune avant toi fiston ! dit-il en remontant dans sa voiture. Il fit un signe de la main et partit.

Il ne restait plus que Derek et Stiles. Ce dernier se réfugia dans les bras de son loup.

- Rentrons maintenant, articula Derek.

Il avait su se contenir dans la grotte et devant tout le monde. Mais là c'était trop. Il avait envie de Stiles, de sentir son corps, de le caresser. Stiles semblait partager les mêmes idées car dés qu'ils furent dans la chambre, il se jeta sur le loup pour l'embrasser. Il dut reprendre sa respiration plusieurs fois. Les mains caressaient leur corps chaud d'excitation. Une phrase de Stiles électrisa Derek comme jamais.

- Aimes-moi. Je veux être à toi lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ils firent l'amour trois fois. Chacun voulant découvrir le corps de l'autre. Alors qu'ils étaient unis, Stiles mordit la lèvre de Derek et ce dernier fit de même. Une goutte de sang perla sur chacune des lèvres et lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, leur sang se mélangea. Ce fut comme si Stiles prenait conscience de tout l'histoire de Derek. Et inversement. Leurs doutes, leurs peurs, les joies. Il n'y avait plus aucun secret entre eux. Même le loup de Derek y participa. Ce fut une union totale.

Le loup savait qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il avait accompli sa mission. Réussir à aider son humain à fusionner avec lui. Et surtout à l'aider à surmonter ses peurs et ses angoisses en lui trouvant son Compagnon. Il serait toujours là, mais faisant partit intégrante de lui. Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler ou le rappeler à l'ordre. Mais il savait qu'ensemble, le jeune Protecteur et son humain, ils feraient fasse à tous les dangers et s'en sortiront. Il leur faisait confiance. Derek le sentit partir.

- Merci …

Il entendit un dernier hurlement et ce fut finit. Il n'y avait que lui. Lui et Stiles qui le regardait. Qui semblait le dévisager.

- Tes yeux … Ils sont gris !


	20. Chapter 20

**_Bon, séquence émotion dans ce chapitre. Il faut bien que je continu à tout mettre en place pour ... (faudrait que je pense à me taire moi)_**

**_Bonne lecture ! Et merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui me laisses des review ! _**

* * *

Le lendemain, Scott voulut aller voir si Stiles allait mieux. Et n'avait pas trop souffert de la nuit avec Derek. Bien qu'Isaac et Jeff lui déconseillèrent d'y aller, il insista en disant qu'il n'allait pas laisser son meilleur ami entre les griffes d'un loup psychopathe voulant le tuer à tout bout de champs.

Dans un soupir, Jeff accepta d'accompagner Scott tout en sachant ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Plus ils se rapprochaient du manoir, plus Scott était mal à l'aise. Quelque chose dans l'air n'allait pas. Il arrêta sa moto et descendit. C'est alors qu'il entendit un grondement.

- Viens ici, sale voleur ! hurla Derek.

- Essayes de m'attraper pour voir répliqua Stiles.

Scott ne réfléchit pas un instant et ouvrit la porte brusquement. Ce fut comme un arrêt sur image. Scott ne pût qu'ouvrir grand les yeux. Il avait devant lui Derek et Stiles, en boxer tous deux. Le jeune homme avait dans les mains une assiette de cookies qui semblaient tout juste sortis du four. Un grognement de Derek ramena tout le monde sur terre.

- Que fais-tu là Scott ?

- Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien !

- Très bien merci dit-il en regardant derrière lui. Il lui avait semblait que Derek avait un peu bougé.

Ce dernier, s'étant entièrement reconcentré sur Stiles, avançait doucement, en essayant de surprendre le jeune homme. Au moment où il crut pouvoir saisir un cookie, l'assiette avait déjà disparu. Stiles avec. Scott n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu Derek comme ça. Aussi heureux … Ni Stiles d'ailleurs. Il se mit à humer l'air. L'odeur bizarre était bien plus importante à l'intérieure. Et il commençait à se sentir bizarre. Il prit alors conscience de la présence de Jeff à ses côtés.

- Je pense qu'il est inutile que l'on s'attarde trop ici. Comme tu as pu le voir, il va bien. Maintenant on s'en va s'il te plait !

Même s'il avait mis les formes, Scott avait compris qu'il valait mieux faire ce qu'il demandait. Son malaise s'accentua. Il pouvait sentir son corps devenir chaud. Il pouvait sentir le désir monter en lui. Le désir d'embrasser Jeff, de le déshabiller … Il secoua la tête. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Certes, il avait fait siens les sentiments de son loup mais quand même. De là à imaginer ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire. Il remonta sur la moto et reparti. Le fait que Jeff passe ses mains autour de son torse ne l'aida pas pendant le trajet. Bien au contraire. C'est une fois arrivé chez Jeff que cela se passa. Scott ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il avait trop envie d'embrasser le Protecteur. Avant même que ce dernier comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva par terre dans l'entrée de sa maison et Scott qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Passé les premiers instants de surprise, Jeff se laissa faire embrassa à son tour Scott. Voyant cela comme engageant, Scott le souleva pour le mieux le plaquer contre le mur. Il lui déchira son t-shirt et commença à embrasser son torse.

Jeff n'en pouvait plus. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un. Certes, il avait eu de très nombreux amants. Mais aucun n'avait su éveiller la moindre flamme sentimentale en lui. Quant à Scott, il lui avait fallu qu'un seul regard, lors de leur premier cour ensemble pour comprendre qu'il était la personne qu'il lui fallait, qu'il était son âme sœur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il tomba sur le dos sur son lit. Son lit ? Comment avait-il fait pour y atterrir ? Scott était toujours au-dessus de lui, son regard remplit de désir envers lui. Ses pupilles grises.

- Je te veux … Je veux que tu sois à moi ! souffla-t-il en essayant de se contrôle pour ne pas de nouveau lui sauter dessus.

- Je le sais. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible entre nous.

La réponse fut comme une douche froide pour Scott. Comment ça pas possible ? Il savait qu'il ne laissait pas le jeune homme indifférent. Alors pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas ce que Scott avait à lui offrir ? Une vie ensemble, une vie heureuse.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ça ? hurla-t-il. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ! continua-t-il.

Les paroles blessèrent Jeff au plus profond de son cœur. Il ne devait pas céder. Sinon ils mettraient en danger leur vie mais aussi celle de toute la meute. Et ça, il en était tout simplement hors de question. Il préférait se sacrifier pour que la meute survive. Ce n'était que trop peu payer face à une telle chose. Il détourna la tête, ne répondant pas à son Compagnon.

Le jeune loup s'enfuit de chez Jeff en pleurant. Il roula aussi longtemps qu'il le pût. Il finit par rentrer chez lui. La voiture de sa mère était devant. Il entra, et sans un mot pour cette dernière, il monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea et laissa à nouveau ces larmes couler. Il pensait avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie quand il avait rencontré Alisson pour la première fois. Au fil du temps, et de la découverte de l'autre, il avait su l'apprécier en tant qu'amie. Mais jamais comme son âme sœur, jamais comme la personne avec qui il avait envie de finir sa vie. Puis Jeff était rentré dans sa vie. Dans un premier temps, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, qu'il le frôlait. Mais son loup lui avait ouvert les yeux. Certes, c'était un garçon mais quelle importance ? Il savait que sa mère ne dirait rien. Du moment qu'il était heureux, c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait. Il avait cru pendant un instant que le jeune homme avait des sentiments pour lui. Il s'était mis à espérer. Mais finalement, ce ne fut qu'une amère déception. Il s'en voulait d'y avoir cru un instant.

Sa mère était là, devant sa porte. Ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait jamais vu son fil dans un tel état. Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une peine de cœur. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle éprouvait une réelle colère. Qui s'était permis de mettre dans cet état son fils ? Elle allait le découvrir et la personne allait passer un sale quart d'heure, foi de Melissa McCall.

Jeff sentit quelque chose sur son visage. Il leva la main et essuya puis regarda. Des larmes. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'en avait pas versé. Il en avait oublié ce que c'était. Alors, lui aussi se laissa aller et pleura.

Le lendemain, ni Stiles, ni Scott et ni Jeff ne vinrent au lycée. Isaac se sentit bien seul. Il se dit pourtant qu'il s'agissait du meilleur moment. Il alla voir Jackson. Depuis qu'il faisait partie de la meute. Ce dernier était devenu moins arrogant, plus avenant. Même si des fois, son sale caractère reprenait le dessus.

- Que veux-tu Lahey ? lança-t-il

- Heu rien … laisses tombé, répondit le loup garou blond en faisant demi-tour.

Jackson le rattrapa.

- Excuses-moi Isaac. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Non t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça.

Le joueur de crosse grogna.

- Si tu ne me dit pas ce que tu veux, je te saute dessus et t'attaches et te chatouille avec une plume jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter. Tu as le choix !

Isaac n'en revenait pas. Jackson qui faisait de l'humour ! Stiles déteignait un peu trop sur le reste de la meute. Sur un sourire entendu, il fit signe à l'autre de le suivre dans une classe vide. Puis déballa son sac. Jamais il n'aurait le faire si Jackson n'avait pas été au courant. En sortant, ce dernier tapa sur l'épaule du grand blond.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça je m'en occupe dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le grand loup eu peur. Dans quels ennuis s'était-il encore fourré ? Il sentit une odeur qu'il connaissait et se retourna. Danny. Il avançait dans sa direction. Isaac ne savait plus où se mettre. Il devint rouge comme une pivoine. Puis, à son grand soulagement, le gardien de l'équipe de crosse se dirigea vers son casier. Le loup en fit de même pour prendre ses cours. Il ne vit pas le regard que lui lança le joueur. Un regard d'envie. Mais il n'échappa à Jackson qui enclencha son plan « trouver un copain à son meilleur pote ».

- Danny ! cria-t-il en s'approchant de ce dernier. On va faire une partie de bowling entre potes ce soir ça te dit ?

- Tu sais très bien que la dernière fois que j'ai joué au bowling, j'ai failli me casser les orteils en laissant tomber la boule.

- Aller, viens !

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait une sortie avec Jackson. Cela ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'attendit même pas une réponse.

- Très bien. Je viens te chercher à 19h ce soir ! Soit à l'heure, et fais toi beau ! On ne sait jamais dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil tout en allant rejoindre Lydia.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout. A chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de lui trouver quelqu'un, ça s'était fini en catastrophe et l'autre était presque parti en courant. Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de quelqu'un qui lui plaisait, il perdait tous ses moyens et devenait une calamité ambulante.

19h pile. La sonnette d'entré sonna. Comme d'habitude, il était ponctuel. Danny finit de se préparer. Il ne pouvait décevoir l'attente de son meilleur ami. Il faisait tellement d'effort pour l'aider. En s'approchant de la voiture, Danny s'arrêta net. Il venait de voir Isaac assis à l'arrière.

- Mais … que fait-il ici ?

- Ben il vient avec nous. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

- Non pas du tout, juste que je ne m'attendais pas à le voir c'est tout.

Danny monta à l'avant et fit juste un signe de tête à Isaac pour lui dire bonjour. Ce dernier lui rendit, tout aussi tendu que lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais le gardien n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ils arrivèrent au bowling. En tout, ils étaient une dizaine. Ils formèrent donc deux équipes de cinq joueurs. Comme à son habitude, Jackson aimait tout contrôler. Il avait déjà fait les équipes. Le loup garou et le joueur de crosse étaient dans la même équipe. A la stupeur de tout le monde, Isaac se montra comme un excellent joueur. Le responsable du bowling vint même le voir pour lui demander s'il ne voulait pas faire partie de l'équipe de l'établissement. Quant à Danny, il avait arrêté de vouloir jouer correctement.

Voyant que les choses s'enlisés, Jackson décidé d'intervenir. Il savait qu'il ne fallait qu'un petit coup de pouce (ou gros coup de pied au cul) pour les faire réagir.

- Isaac, pourquoi tu ne montrerais pas à Danny comme faire ?

- Mais mais … bégaya le loup.

D'un signe impérieux, Jackson désigna Danny, qui n'avait pas osé se retourner. Isaac, tel un chien battu, s'approcha de Danny. Le cœur de ce dernier se mit à battre plus vite à la présence plus proche du jeune homme.

- Je crois que c'est à ton tour lui dit-il en lui tendant sa boule.

Danny se mit en place et Isaac se mit juste derrière tout en évitant de trop le coller. Je gardien pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son camarade sur sa nuque. Il crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il se reprit en étant certain qu'il ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

- Regardes, tu tiens la boule comme ça. Ensuite tu regardes les quilles devant. Tu amènes la boule derrière toi tout en tendant ton bras vers l'arrière. Tu vises et tu lances ton bras. La boule partira toute seule.

Tout en lui expliquant, le loup lui prit la main. Ce contact les électrisa tous les deux. Puis au moment de lancer la boule, Isaac lui fit une remarque qui acheva de le déstabiliser.

- Tu sens bon.

La boule tomba sur le pied du loup qui poussa en grognement. Danny se maudit. Il venait de recommencer. Isaac allait prendre ses jambes à son coup et partir loin de lui.

- Excuses moi …

- Ce n'est pas grave. En même temps, je n'avais pas te dire ça à ce moment répondit Isaac avec un sourire.

Qui fit rater un battement de cœur à Danny. Ce qui n'échappa à leur entremetteur. Bon, tout semblait se passer correctement. En espérant que cela continue.

- Mais n'empêche, tu sens bon.

Danny se releva et reprit sa boule.

- Tu me remontres ?

Isaac lui réexpliqua tout depuis le début, et au moment où Danny allait lancer la boule, il donna un coup de langue dans le coup de ce dernier. Le loup recula de frayeur. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Son loup l'avait poussé à faire ça. Maudit soit-il. Danny avait poussé un cri qui alerta leurs amis. Après leur avoir assuré qu'il n'y avait rien, il décida de sortir prendre l'air. Isaac était assis, complètement abattu par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Danny était dans un état proche du sien.

Il se posait des tonnes de questions. Pourquoi le jeune Lahey avait-il fait ça ? Connaissait-il les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui et s'en amusait-il ? Ou alors c'était complètement autre chose ? Un mince et ténu espoir s'empara de lui. Il voulut retourner pour en avoir le cœur net. Mais fut stopper par trois jeunes. Il les reconnut tout de suite. Les trois grosses brutes de l'équipe de football. Bryan et ses cerbères.

- Tiens mais qui voilà ! La tapette de service. Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait aux tapettes dans ton genre ? On les casses en deux, dit-il dans un sourire sadique.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lever la main vers lui qu'il vola littéralement contre une des voitures.

Isaac avait senti le danger. Dès qu'il avait vu les trois lycéens se dirigeaient vers Danny, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. D'un grognement seulement audible par Jackson, il le prévint que quelque chose n'allait pas. N'attendant pas la réponse, il s'était élancé.

- Le premier qui l'approche le regrettera ! lança Isaac.

- Comme si tu nous faisais peur lança l'un des acolytes de Bryan. Ce dernier reprenait ses esprits.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Mais l'autre allait le regretter.

Danny ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Isaac était venu à son secours et pourquoi il le défendait. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de prendre des coups. Il avait assumé très tôt sa différence. Sans pour autant l'afficher au grand jour. Il avait toujours été discret sur le fait qu'il aimait les garçons. Isaac grognait. Il se retrouvait face à aux trois lycéens. Qui ne se génèrent pas pour l'attaquer tous les trois ensembles. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que le jeune homme était un loup garou donc plus rapide et plus fort. Mais surtout qu'il avait été à bonne école. Grâce à l'entrainement de Derek. Même s'il l'avait maudit plusieurs fois, il le remercia car aujourd'hui, il pouvait défendre celui qu'il voulait qu'il devienne sien. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour les mettre à terre, gémissant pathétiquement. Il se retourna vers Danny, un regard plein d'inquiétude. Le gardien ne tint plus. Il se jeta dans les bras d'Isaac et l'embrassa. Il fut encore plus heureux quand il sentit que son baiser lui était rendu.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hop, premier chapitre de la nuit ! Le deuxième arrive d'ici peu (juste le temps de le finir)**_

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi de mon histoire pour le moment ? **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Jackson était près de la porte d'entrée. Il avait senti que son meilleur ami avait des problèmes. Il ne fut pas le seul. Isaac agit avec une rapidité impressionnante. Il l'avait laissé intervenir. Un loup garou contre trois humains, aussi stupides les uns que les autres. Il n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter. Puis quand il vit Danny se jeter dans les bras de son frère de meute et l'embrasser, il savait qu'il avait réussi. Ils ne se quittèrent plus de la soirée, restant toujours à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Leur attitude fit naitre des sourires chez leurs amis. Au moment de partir, Danny s'apprêtait à aller avec Jackson qui devait le raccompagner chez lui.

- Heu, tu fais quoi là ? lui demanda-t-il

- Ben tu me ramènes chez moi non ?

- Hors de question !

Il fit signe à Isaac de monter.

- Mes parents ne seront pas de retour avant Dimanche. Et moi je vais passer la nuit avec Lydia leur dit-il en leur tendant les clés de chez lui.

Aucun d'eux n'en revenait pas. Puis un éclair de désir passa dans le regard du loup garou bouclé. Cela n'échappa pas à son partenaire qui avait la même envie.

Jackson les déposa devant chez lui. Il retint Isaac par le bras le temps de son meilleur ami se diriger vers la maison

- Ne lui fait jamais de mal ! Je te tuerai sans hésiter …

Le jeune loup savait très bien qu'il était très sérieux en disant cela. Il lui fit un signe de tête en lui faisant qu'il comprenait et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal à Danny. Ils ouvrirent la porte puis pénétrèrent dans la maison silencieuse. Le gardien de crosse connaissait bien la maison. La porte se referma. Ils ne se retinrent plus. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant, se caressant. A la surprise de Danny, Isaac le souleva sans effort apparent et le porta jusqu'à la chambre, sous les indications de son partenaire. Il le jeta sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui en lui embrassant le coup. Il sentit le loup venir d'un seul coup et fit un bon en arrière. S'il laissait le loup sortir, il le blesserait. Ou pire.

- Que se passe-t-il s'inquiéta Danny. Il se persuada que le problème venait de lui.

Isaac prit une décision. S'ils devaient être ensemble, alors il devait lui dire la vérité. En faisant ça, il prenait aussi le risque de lui faire peur et de le perdre.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose …

Danny recula sur le lit, se tint les genoux avec les bras et sentit les larmes arriver. Il avait voulu y croire. Et puis finalement …

- Regardes-moi !

Il leva les yeux vers Isaac. Il le vit changer. Ses yeux devinrent ambre. Ses crocs poussèrent. Ses griffes firent de même. Il émettait un grognement sourd. Danny le regarda la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Il pouvait voir toutes les émotions passer dans le regard de son compagnon. Doute, espoir, peine quand il ne fit pas le moindre geste. Une larme coula et Isaac se tourna vers la porte. Avant qu'il l'ai atteinte, une main se ferma sur la sienne.

- Attends …

Il se retourna.

- Tu es magnifique. Qu'importe ce que tu es, c'est toi que je veux. Et personne d'autre. Je ferai avec.

Isaac ne comprenait pas. Il était sûr qu'il allait faire fuir l'humain. Mais il n'avait pût s'empêcher d'être honnête avec lui. Il sentit Danny lui caresser le visage, les crocs, … il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il sentit son loup hurler de bonheur. Redevenant humain, il embrassa le jeune homme. Puis reprirent là ou l'action s'était arrêtée.

Scott se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il avait très mal dormi. Et en prime, avec une migraine à terrasser un éléphant. Il descendit les escaliers tel un zombie. Il vit un mot sur la table du salon.

« J'ai prévenu le lycée. Restes à la maison aujourd'hui. A ce soir »

Il remercia sa mère mille fois. Elle avait compris quelque chose. Et ne voulait que le bien de son fils. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le calendrier. Un choc électrique le fit sortir de son apathie général. Merde, il avait loupé l'anniversaire de Stiles. Remarque, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Son cadeau était encore dans sa chambre, emballé. Connaissant son gout pour les pulls à capuche, il lui en avait acheté un rouge, sa couleur préférée.

Ne voulant pas repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il s'attela à organiser une petit soirée pour son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas la faire chez Derek car il se douterait de quelque chose. Et encore moins chez son père. Après avoir demandé l'autorisation à sa mère par SMS, il se lança dans l'organisation de la petite fête improvisée. Tout le monde répondit présent. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il envoya un message à Jeff. Il avait aidé la meute, et cette dernière ne comprendrait pas s'il ne l'invité pas. Il n'eut pas de réponse. D'ailleurs, il avait même espéré ne pas en avoir. Il fallut une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour faire le ménage, aménagé le salon, allé faire les courses. Il envoya un message à Derek en ne lui expliquant que le strict minimum. Qu'il fallait qu'il vienne avec Stiles car il devait leur parler de quelque chose de très important. Dès qu'il envoya le message, il pouvait déjà presque entendre les rouages du cerveau de Stiles se mettre en route et les grognements de son psychopathe d'alpha. Tout le monde arriva un peu avant eux. Ils vinrent soit à vélo soit se firent accompagner. Il ne fallait laisser aucune trace d'une quelconque présence. Bien sûr, Derek se douta de quelque chose quand il sentit l'odeur de tous ses bêtas dans la maison. Ainsi que de Lydia et Alisson. Il sourit intérieurement mais son visage resta impassible. Il avait subi les assauts de Stiles toute la soirée pour qu'il envoie un message à Scott pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Même quand les mains et la bouche baladeuse de Stiles avaient essayé de le faire avouer, il n'avait rien dit. Mais le jeune homme n'y prêtait plus attention. Il ne leur restait que 15 minutes avant de partir. Cela leur laisser largement le temps pensa-t-il tout en enlevant le pantalon qu'il avait enfilé seulement quelques minutes avant.

Stiles était nerveux. Que lui voulait Scott pour qu'il les fasse venir tous les deux chez lui. Derek restant un peu en arrière, il ouvrit la porte.

- Surprise ! cria tout le monde le faisant sursauter avec un bon digne des athlètes.

Il se retourna vers l'Alpha.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire par hasard ?

- Je ne le savais pas avant d'arriver devant, lui dit-il d'un air complètement détaché.

Cependant, il pouvait lire la joie dans le regard de son Compagnon. Et ça, ça valait tout l'or du monde. Ils entrèrent et tout le monde vint lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Personne ne fut surprit de voir arriver Isaac avec Danny. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit la main de son compagnon devant tout le monde. La meute vint les féliciter mais ne dire pas un mot. Ce fut Isaac qui en parla le premier.

- Je lui ai dit … chuchota-t-il.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Derek grogna contre la stupidité de son bêta et s'avança vers lui pour lui foutre une claque derrière la tête. Danny s'interposa directement entre eux. Tout le monde fut surprit et retint son souffle de peur de ce qu'il allait se passait.

- Je t'interdis de le toucher !

- Sinon ? lança Derek dans un grognement tout faisant devenir ses yeux rouges. Enfin, ce qu'il croyait.

- Tu le regretterais crois-moi …

Derek se transforma et se rapprocha de Danny qui continuait de le regardait dans les yeux, le défiant presque de s'approcher. Stiles avait peur. Peur pour son ami, mais aussi pour Derek.

Ce dernier leva sa main pleine de griffes. Et donna une claque derrière la tête du gardien.

- La prochaine fois, ne le fais pas attendre aussi longtemps ! dit-il en reprenant sa forme humaine et retournant auprès de Stiles.

Sous le soulagement, tout le monde se mit à rire et l'ambiance se réchauffa. Son Alpha venait de lui donner son accord. Il prit alors Danny dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit. Scott se tendit. La plupart ne le virent pas et ne le sentirent pas. Mais Derek et Stiles oui. D'un accord commun, Stiles alla rejoindre Scott dans l'entrée. Ce dernier ne le sentit même pas venir. Il ouvrit la porte. Jeff se tenait sur le perron avec une bouteille de champagne dans la main. Il avait les yeux un peu rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Désoler pour le retard ! Je n'ai vu que ton message il y a 20 minutes. J'ai apporté ça, j'espère que ça ira.

Sans un mot, Scott s'effaça pour laisser rentrer Jeff. Ce dernier ne le regarda même pas et s'avança vers Stiles.

- Bon anniversaire !

- Merci. Vas rejoindre les autres. Je vais aller mettre la bouteille au frigo.

Un fois fait, il revint vers Scott qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'entrée.

- Aller, viens, on va faire un tour.

Derek avait entendu. Il comprenait Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami dans cet état. Et puis il ne risquait rien tant que Scott était à ses côtés. Il avait beau être un peu idiot des fois (bon souvent ok !) mais jamais il ne laissera quiconque faire de mal à Stiles.

- Bon si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le jeune loup, ne voulant pas inquiéter son meilleur ami.

- Rien ? Te fou pas de moi Scott. Même lors de ta rupture, tu n'avais pas l'air que tu as maintenant. Un air de chien battu d'ailleurs.

Scott esquissa un sourire. Ils se comprenaient tellement bien tous les deux. Ils n'avaient souvent pas besoin de mot pour parler.

- C'est Jeff.

- Je m'en serais douté … Racontes tout à Tonton Stiles.

Il commença et ne put s'arrêter. Il ne sentit même pas les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Le cerveau de Stiles tournait à plein régime pendant que Scott lui parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il essayait de comprendre. Il savait que Jeff était attiré par Scott. Ça sautait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et que surtout, l'inverse était là. Jamais il n'aurait cru Scott attiré par un garçon. Ça faisait quand même le troisième loup gay dans la meute. A cette évocation, il imagina certaines situations qu'il préféra chasser de son esprit pour se reconcentrer sur le problème de son meilleur ami. Que savait-il de Jeff ? Il était un Protecteur. D'ailleurs le seul avant que les pouvoirs de Stiles ne se réveillent. Il n'avait jamais eu de meute. Donc pour lui, le temps avait tout simplement arrêté de passer. Quand il se rappela son âge, cela lui fit mal à la tête. Il n'arrivait tout simplement à englober tout ce qu'il lui avait put arriver pendant deux siècles. Il se rappela alors que Jeff lui avait dit que souvent les meutes n'avaient qu'une seule Protectrice. Il était arrivé qu'il y en ait une deuxième mais parce que la meute était devenue plus grande par la suite. Peut-être s'agissait-il de ça. Il allait en parler à Scott quand ce dernier se mit à grogner. Il se transforma et se plaça devant Stiles pour le protéger. Trois femmes approchaient. Stiles pouvait sentir qu'elles étaient dangereuses. Très dangereuses. Il recula de peur. Puis il sentit quelque chose dans son esprit. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais pourtant qu'il reconnut de suite. L'esprit du loup de Derek. Ils étaient entrés en communion tous les trois lors de leur première fois. Il sentit cet esprit prendre le pas sur le sien. Avant d'être engloutit, il appela Derek.

Derek se raidit de suite. Quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Il aurait reconnu la voix entre mille. Mais personne autour de lui ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Il réalisa que la voix avait raisonné dans son esprit. Avec un certain degré d'urgence. Il se précipita dehors. Suivit de peu par le reste de la meute. Danny était restait en arrière car il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour les aider.

Scott et Stiles n'étaient qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Au lieu de trouver un bêta et un humain en train de se battre, ils trouvèrent deux loups sous forme complètent en train de combattre trois femmes. Et ces dernières semblaient en difficultés.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Deuxième chapitre de la nuit et surement le dernier ! **_

_**Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir publier quelque chose aujourd'hui ou demain, ayant un programme chargé. Je me rattraperai en temps voulu ! Promis. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Jeff s'avança pour mieux voir. Il recula alors sous la peur et l'inquiétude.

- Il faut qu'on les arrête avant qu'il n'y ait un mort ! hurla-t-il en s'élançant vers les combattants.

Personne n'eut finalement le temps d'intervenir. Jeff posa juste la main sur la tête de Scott et Stiles. Ces deux derniers s'effondrèrent en reprenant leur aspect humain. Les trois femmes se relevèrent avec difficulté.

- Pourquoi être intervenu Protecteur ?

- Ils vous auraient tués. Dit-il simplement.

- Balivernes. Comme si de simples louveteaux pouvaient nous battre fit l'une d'elle, pourtant mal au point. Leur fierté en avait prit un coup. Elles n'admettraient jamais qu'elles avaient à deux doigts de trouver la mort.

- Pourquoi estes-vous ici Gardiennes ?

- Nous avons senti un grand afflux de pouvoir provenant de cet endroit. Nous sommes venus voir. Le vent nous a rapporté d'étranges histoires. Comme quoi la totalité d'une meute avait disparu.

Ainsi il avait pensé juste dès qu'il les avait vus. Il avait vainement espéré que ce qu'il avait fait été passé inaperçu. Espoir vain apparemment.

- En effet. La meute de cette ville a été attaquée. Un Alpha avait capturé cet humain. Après sa mort, sa meute a voulut le venger.

Je n'ai pu laisser faire ça.

- Tu les as donc tous tués.

Cela sonna comme une sentence. L'une d'elle regardait Stiles au sol, nu.

- Tu nous parle d'un humain. Mais je n'ai vu qu'un loup.

Il allait devoir mentir le temps qu'il découvre comment avait fait Stiles pour se transformer alors qu'il n'avait pas été mordu.

- Avant que nous puissions intervenir, il l'avait déjà mordu.

- Normalement, il aurait dû être un bêta. Au pire un Omega. mais il semble qu'il possède le pouvoir de se transformer intégralement. Cela va grandement intéresser le Conseil. En y pensant tu …

Un grognement l'arrêta. Elle vit au-delà de Jeff ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu et recula un peu, surprise. La meute. Elle était là. Tous les loups étaient transformés. Alisson et Lydia avec un arc. Au cas où elle serait dans l'incapacité de pousser un cri. Elle pouvoir presque toucher le lien qui unissait chaque membre.

Les trois femmes se consultèrent d'un regard et reculèrent, accordant à la meute la victoire sur cette bataille.

- Vous aurez de nos nouvelles très bientôt promit celle qui avait parlé depuis le début.

Elles se retournèrent et disparurent au bout de quelques secondes. Derek se jeta littéralement sur Stiles. Il allait bien. Il ne faisait que dormir. Il se retourna vers Jeff pour lui dire sa façon de faire. Puis fut stopper par l'attitude que le Protecteur avait envers Scott. Il le tenait dans ses bras, ses larmes s'écrasant contre le corps nu du jeune loup.

Ils rentrèrent tous à la maison de Scott. Entre temps, sa mère était rentrée. En les voyant revenir, Scott et Stiles dans les bras, inconscient, elle s'affola. Elle se calma peu de temps après lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient juste endormi. Derek ne voulut pas quitter son compagnon. Il s'installa même dans le lit de la chambre d'amis, avec lui, le collant pour le réchauffer. Jeff avait déposé Scott dans son lit et sortit de la chambre. Melissa l'attendait.

- Alors c'est toi qui as fait pleurer mon fils toute la nuit ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

Il détourna la tête. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Pourquoi te refuses-tu de l'aimer ?

Sans même comprendre la raison ni connaitre ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait mis le doigt sur le problème.

- Tout simplement parce que si je le fais, je risque de le tuer, ainsi que toute la meute. Et je ne le veux en aucun cas.

- Comment ça ?

Il lui expliqua.

- Normalement, une meute ne possède qu'une seule personne pouvant les protéger. Une Protectrice. Un Protecteur dans mon cas.

Melissa leva un sourcil. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout cette histoire. Elle allait devoir demander à Scott et Stiles ce qu'il en était. Elle ne l'interrompit pas.

- Nous possédons certains pouvoirs nous aidant à protéger et défendre notre meute. Certaines fois, la meute devient trop grande pour une seule Protectrice. Alors une deuxième est appelée. C'est assez rare cependant.

Melissa ne voyait toujours pas le problème. Jeff y vint.

- La meute de Derek possède déjà un Protecteur. Et bien plus puissant que moi.

- Stiles, souffla-t-elle. Comme si elle l'avait toujours su. Mais qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'être avec mon fils ?

- Tout simplement que dès que nous nous unirons, je ferais partit de la meute. Il s'agit d'un des rituels permettant à une Protectrice / Protecteur de se déclarer à la meute. En devenant la compagne / le compagnon de l'un des loups.

Je mettrais alors tout le monde en danger car la puissance de Stiles additionnée à la mienne provoquerai un tel déséquilibre que la meute s'auto détruirai automatiquement.

Finalement, Melissa comprenait. Que pour protéger la meute, il était prêt à sacrifier son bonheur. Ce que aucun des deux ne savaient, c'est que Scott les avait entendu, étant resté en haut des escaliers. Alors ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il voulait juste les protéger. Son cœur battit la chamade. Il devait trouver un moyen. Il en trouverait un. Il en était sûr.

S'attendant à des représailles, tout le monde resta sur le qui-vive pendant plusieurs jours mais rien ne vint. Ce ne fut qu'un mois après. Jeff venait de rentrer du lycée. Finalement, la vie d'étudiant ne lui déplaisait pas trop. Il était avec ses amis, luxe qu'il ne s'était permis qu'un très petit nombre de fois. Scott avait changé d'attitude envers lui. Ils reparlaient ensemble mais éviter de se toucher ou de se regarder dans les yeux. Il récupéra son courrier. Une enveloppe attira tout de suite son attention. Elle était marquée du sceau du Conseil des Gardiennes. Sans l'ouvrir, il sut ce qu'elle contenait. Une convocation devant le Conseil pour expliquer ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'ouvrit et la lut. Son visage refléta son inquiétude. Un certain loup n'allait pas du tout aimé ça. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la forêt qui se trouvait à peu près à un kilomètre. Il se mit à courir comme cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Ajoutant un peu de puissance à ses jambes, les quelques animaux ne virent passer qu'une ombre. Il arriva au manoir des Hale. En peu de temps, il avait complètement changé. Des travaux de rénovations avaient été entrepris. Encore quelques semaines, et il sera entièrement retapé. Il s'avança vers la porte et s'appuya sur le chambranle pour s'amuser du spectacle. Stiles et Derek. En boxer. Encore une fois. L'un courant après l'autre avec un pinceau plein de peinture. Stiles semblait ne plus avoir une partie de son corps encore vierge de peinture. Quant à Derek, il avait quelques coups sur le visage et le torse.

- Hum hum finit-il par faire en se raclant la gorge.

Stiles le regarda surprit. Puis regarda Derek avec un sourire. La même idée semblait avoir germé dans leur cerveau. Comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer, Jeff voulu faire demi-tour mais se retrouva bloquer par Scott, torse nu avec un vieux jean. Lui aussi ne semblait pas avoir été épargné dans la bataille. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il abatis son pinceau le visage de Jeff. Il se retrouva avec un gros trait de peinture blanche en travers du visage. Soufflant, il enleva sa veste et son t-shirt. Scott lui lança un pinceau et lui désigna son Alpha et son compagnon. La bataille commença. Derek était rapide. Mais Stiles l'était encore plus. A croire qu'il avait fait exprès au début de se laisser toucher par son compagnon. A un moment, Scott réussit à l'attraper par le bras. Puis le relâcher aussitôt dans un couinement.

- Stiles tu n'as le droit ! cria-t-il en courant après son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier mort de rire, se réfugia derrière Derek qui regarda arrivait Scott. Le jeune loup ne put éviter les deux pinceaux qui lui barbouillèrent le ventre et le visage de peinture blanche. Ce jeu dura pendant plus d'une heure. A la fin, chacun soufflait d'avoir tant courut dans tous les sens. Stiles monta directement à la douche suivit de très près par Derek. Scott montra une deuxième salle de bain à Jeff. Il laissa choir ses vêtements (enfin ce qu'il en restait) par terre et entra dans la cabine. On pouvait rentrer à dix au moins dedans. Il fit couler l'eau doucement. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas passez d'aussi bons moments ? A croire que cette meute avait quelque chose de spéciale. Il ne sentit Scott que quand il fut près de lui. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer dans la salle de bain. Il se tendit, prêt à sortir. Le jeune loup se pressa contre lui.

- Je sais lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Nous allons trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il voulait le croire. Mais il savait qu'il n'y en avait pas. Pourtant il se laissa faire quand Scott l'embrassa et entreprit de le savonner. Il lui faisait confiance.

Scott devait se contrôler. De par la proximité de son Compagnon mais surtout de par les gémissements de Stiles et Derek dans la salle de bain d'en dessous. Ils réveillaient en lui des désirs qu'il aurait préféré taire. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas les assouvir. Enfin, pour le moment.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Salut tout le monde ! Désoler pour le retard, mais quelques soucis persos :/ **_

_**voila la suite ! J'espère pouvoir publier encore un chapitre ce soir ! **_

_**Et encore merci pour toutes les reviews ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Quelques minutes (très longues) après, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu nous voir au fait Jeff ? demanda Stiles assis par terre entre les jambes de Derek qui, lui, était assis sur le canapé.

- J'ai reçu une convocation du Conseil des Gardiennes.

Stiles sentit Derek se tendre. Il savait de quoi parler Jeff. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il fit des connexions entre les informations qu'il avait.

- Ils veulent te voir pour ce qu'il s'est passé … puis il hésita à ajouter la seconde idée qu'il avait en tête sachant la réaction qu'aurait son Compagnon. Il se lança quand même.

Ils veulent aussi me voir et me demander pourquoi je peux me transformer en loup complet n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne fallut même pas une seconde pour entendre ce qu'il redoutait. Un grognement de la part de Derek. Quant à Jeff il était sidéré. Le jeune homme avait, grâce à ce qu'il savait de la situation, sut ce qui allait se passer. Cette meute avait là un atout exceptionnel. Pendant un cours instant, il en eu presque peur. Une telle intelligence et un tel pouvoir …

Il n'imagina pas un instant ce qu'il pourrait se passer si Stiles avait été quelqu'un de plus égoïste, plus méchant.

- En effet, finit-il par répondre.

Stiles s'était levé et faisait les cents pas.

- Il est hors de question que tu y ailles ! clama Derek.

- Pourtant, nous n'avons guère le choix. La dernière fois que quelqu'un n'a pas répondue à une convocation du conseil, les gardiennes sont venues elles-mêmes chercher la personne.

Il en frissonnait encore. Cela n'échappa à personne. Scott s'approcha et lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

- On a qu'à tous y aller ! lança-t-il dans un sourire.

Derek leva un sourcil et Stiles leva le pouce dans sa direction en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Impossible malheureusement. Seuls ceux ou celles qui sont convoqués sont autorisés à y aller. Vous ne pourrez pas vous approcher de moins de 10km du bâtiment. Vous vous feriez repérer immédiatement et abattre sans sommation.

Derek grogna encore plus fort pour prévenir de son très fort mécontentement. Stiles posa sa main sur la sienne pour essayer de le calmer. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Et cette convocation est pour quand ?

- Dans 2 semaines. C'est rare quand ils convoquent dans un temps aussi cours. Ils doivent être impatients de savoir. Cependant, il reste un souci. Et il est de taille.

Le jeune Protecteur le savait déjà. Il n'était un vrai loup. C'était grâce au loup de Derek qu'il avait pu se transformer.

- Cela nous laisse une semaine pour trouver une solution lança-t-il à Jeff.

Jeff lui sourit. Puis quelque chose lui revint en tête. Comment il avait pût oublier ce détail : comment Stiles pouvait se transformer alors qu'il n'avait pas été mordu ? A moins que … il regarda le jeune couple avec suspicion. En espérant que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait.

- Vous serait-il arrivé, pendant vos ébats, d'échanger du sang ? Même une seule goutte ? leur demanda-t-il

Derek regarda Stiles et ses yeux lui posèrent la même question. Le Protecteur pouvait presque voir le cerveau du jeune homme rugir sous l'effort. Puis il regarda Jeff. Il était un peu plus blanc qu'avant …

- Oui … Lors de notre première fois. Je lui ai mordu la lèvre et lui aussi. Je pense que c'est là que nos sangs se sont mêlés. C'est à cause de ça non ?

- Oui souffla le Protecteur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le couple avait accompli l'un des plus puissants sortilèges concernant les Compagnons.

- Vous êtes liés à jamais.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que quelque soit l'époque et qui que vous soyez, vous vous chercherez tout le temps. Vos deux âmes ne font plus qu'un maintenant. Voila pourquoi tu peux te transformer en loup maintenant. Car tu partages l'âme de son loup aussi. Il s'agit d'un des sortilèges les plus puissants concernant les Compagnons. En temps normal, il n'est jamais utilisé. Car il est trop dangereux. Souvent l'humain ne supporte pas l'union de son âme. Mais il semble que dans votre cas, il n'y ait eu aucun problème. Il semble que vous, ainsi que la meute, fasse preuve d'une réelle attirance pour tout ce qui est dangereux et interdit.

Pourtant, je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour te transformer en loup complet pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Mais il préféra pour le moment ne rien dire et de laisser digérer la nouvelles aux autres.

Stiles avait retiré sa main de celle de Derek quand il entendit Jeff parler. Unis à jamais ? Cela ne faisait que très peu de temps qu'il était avec le loup. Il savait que ses sentiments n'allaient jamais changer. Qu'il tenait à lui plus qu'à sa propre vie. Qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Mais, même s'il se savait lier pour la vie avec lui, il eu peur. Peur que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre rompe l'équilibre entre eux et que le loup le rejette. Il en eu presque les larmes aux yeux.

Derek se prenait moins la tête. Il avait connu plusieurs partenaires (que des femmes) et jamais il n'avait éprouvé quelque chose se rapprochant, même de loin, à ce qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme. Qu'ils soient liés même par delà la mort et le temps ? Ses sentiments ne changeraient jamais. Il avait besoin de Stiles pour vivre. Ca, Il en était sur et certain. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Stiles. Il y vit de l'inquiétude, la peur de le perdre et vit les larmes arriver. Il se leva d'un bond et prit le jeune dans ses bras.

- Arrêtes de réfléchir ! Jamais je ne te quitterai ! Jamais, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

- Sers moi fort … J'ai peur …

Jamais personne n'avait entendu dire de la part de Stiles qu'il avait peur. Encore moins Scott qui le connaissait depuis tout petit. Il s'avança mais fut retenu par Jeff. C'était à Derek de combattre la peur de Stiles, son Compagnon. Ne pouvant faire un câlin à son meilleur ami, il se retourna vers Jeff et lui tendit ses bras. Ce dernier, hésitant, se laissa convaincre. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Il enfoui sa tête dans le coup du loup. Il ferma les yeux et respira le parfum du jeune homme. Il sentait terriblement bon. Il sentit son désir naitre. Il le fit taire tout de suite. Il n'avait pas le droit des les mettre en danger. Il profitait de l'instant présent.

Scott aussi avait les yeux fermés et respirait l'odeur de Jeff. Une odeur de bonbons. Il avait juste envie de le croquer, de le faire sien. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Qu'il devait trouver une solution avant. Il y en avait forcément une.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles et Derek s'étaient éclipsés. Ils étaient montés dans la chambre. Derek fut encore plus doux que d'habitude. Il voulait faire disparaitre la peur qu'il avait pu lire dans le regard de Stiles.

Ce dernier se rendit compte que ses peurs étaient infondées. Pourtant il ne put les effacer. Il les mit dans un coin de son cerveau, tout au fond. Puis se força à les oublier, les caresses et les baisers de Derek y aidant.

La semaine venait de passer. Stiles avait reprit les cours. Derek continuait à restaurer le manoir avec Peter. Une fois les cours finis, tout le monde s'y retrouvé pour aider à faire les travaux. Jeff et Stiles allaient à la salle d'entrainement. Le jeune homme se devait d'apprendre à contrôler sa transformation. En aucun cas, les Gardiennes ne devaient se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un Grand Protecteur et encore moins qu'il était lié à quelqu'un d'autre par le sang. Derek intervenait de temps en temps. Il expliquait à Stiles ce qu'il devait faire pour contrôler le loup et contrôler son instinct. Une fois, laissant l'Alpha lui tournait le dos pour repartir, il se transforma et lui sauta dessus. Derek n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que soit qu'il se retrouva avec un loup sur le dos, lui léchant le cou. Il se mit à rire. Un vrai rire. Tous les loups s'arrêtèrent de travailler et foncèrent vers la salle d'entrainement, Peter en tête. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la salle. Deux loups se couraient après. Un d'une couleur noire comme la nuit, et l'autre d'un brun clair. Des sourires naquirent sur le visage de tout le monde. Scott fut le premier à les rejoindre. Il se transforma lui aussi. Tout le monde le regarda. Lui aussi s'était transformé en loup entier.

Jeff était perdu. Il en connaissait beaucoup sur les loups. Mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler de loups bêta et encore de loup d'union (il n'en avait croisé qu'un ou deux en 200 ans) pouvant se transformer entièrement. Et puis, ils avaient tous les trois les yeux gris. Normalement, Derek aurait du les avoir rouge tout comme Stiles qui partageait son loup. Et Scott aurait du les avoir jaunes. Mais ce qu'il le surprit le plus, c'est de voir les trois loups jouer ensemble. En temps normal, ils se seraient grognés dessus, leur instinct prenant le dessus. Mais là non. Comme si l'humain contrôlait complètement le loup en lui. Une fois rendu au Conseil, il allait devoir faire des recherches.

Vint le moment de partir. Derek avait réagit en vrai gamin et avait tout fait (enfin presque) pour empêcher Stiles d'y aller. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de partir. Scott fit un rapide baisé à Jeff.

- Prends soins de toi et lui ! Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau s'il revient avec la moindre égratignure lui dit-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Le Protecteur savait très bien que le Conseil ne toucherait pas un loup. De peur de se retrouver avec sa meute sur le dos. Cependant, Stiles n'était pas un vrai loup. Ils allaient devoir la jouer très finement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Voilà la suite comme promis ! **_

_**Merci à tous pour vos review et vos encouragements ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver, dit Jeff après plusieurs heures de route.

Il n'avait pas voulu que Stiles conduise. D'ailleurs, seulement quelques minutes après, il s'était endormi. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut en criant. Ils s'étaient arrêtés le temps qu'il se calme. Ils allaient devoir faire vite pour revenir.

- Mais nous sommes au milieu … il regarda partout autour de lui, de nulle part ! il n'y a rien dans le coin.

Puis il sentit soudain comme s'il traversait un voile. Il regarda son chauffeur.

- Nous venons de traverser le périmètre de sécurité. Personne ne peut s'approcher sans être détecté. Et tout intrus, humain ou autre, est tué sans sommation. Ce n'est que comme ça qu'ils ont put rester cachés aussi longtemps.

Stiles se concentra sur la route. Il vit un point grossir au fur et à mesure qu'ils roulaient. Bientôt, il prit tout l'espace de sa vision. Le bâtiment était immense. Jeff se rappela la dernière fois qu'il était venu. C'était il y a plus de 50 ans. Il avait des recherches à faire. Le bâtiment avait plus que doublé de volume. Et surement qu'en surface. Cela devait être la même chose en dessous. Ils arrivèrent à un poste de contrôle. Ils furent arrêtés par quatre soldats en tenue et fortement armés. Stiles, ayant les sens du loup de Derek, put sentir qu'il s'agissait de loup-garou. Sans un mot, Jeff montra la convocation. Il parla avec le soldat qui les contrôlé et désigna le jeune homme de la tête. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils purent entrer. Stiles ouvrait grand les yeux. Il enregistrait la moindre information qu'il pouvait. Au cas où … Il leur fallut dix minutes de plus pour atteindre le bâtiment du conseil, le plus grand semble-t-il. Il faisait au moins dix étages de hauts.

- C'est le bâtiment le plus important de la base. Là se trouve le Grand Conseil, la bibliothèque, les salles d'entrainements et les salles d'apprentissages. Les autres que tu as put voir sur la route ne sont que des entrepôts, des laboratoires ou des dortoirs.

L'imagination de Stiles fit le reste. Il imagina qu'il y avait d'autres secrets bien plus inavouables dans ces bâtiments. Mais pour le moment, son seul but était de s'en sortir correctement face au conseil et de sortir d'ici vivant, si possible. Ils entrèrent. Le sol était en marbre brut. Le bureau en bois précieux. Ils avaient les moyens remarqua le jeune homme. Une jeune femme, surement vers les trente ans s'avança vers eux.

- Je suppose que vous êtes Jeff Arlington et Stiles Stilinski. Bienvenu. Je vous invite à patienter. On viendra vous chercher dans un petit moment.

Pour avoir lut et vu beaucoup de film, Stiles savait qu'il s'agissait d'un test. Enfin pensa-t-il. Il se tourna alors vers Jeff. Ce dernier sentit le coup venir. Il souffla. Puis Stiles commença. Une véritable avalanche de questions. Le Protecteur s'était préparé à en subir les assauts. Mais surement pas aussi violent. Mais comment faisait Derek pour le faire taire ? Ce qui sembla interminable prit fin d'un seul coup lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme d'un certain âge s'avança. Jeff se leva immédiatement. Suivit de Stiles avait décidé de copier les gestes de son ami.

- Grande Conseillère, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! lança-t-il.

- Inutiles d'êtres aussi courtois Protecteur. Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez commis quelque chose d'impardonnable.

Jeff sentit que Stiles allait répondre mais lui intima l'ordre de se taire.

- Il serait préférable que votre chien de garde ne fasse rien ni ne dise quelque chose. Sinon il risque de finir rapidement en décente de lit.

Comment acceptait-il de se faire traiter ainsi ? Stiles n'en revenait pas. Jeff était surement beaucoup plus puissant que cette vielle harpie.

- Venez. Mes sœurs sont impatientes d'entendre votre version de l'histoire.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs bureaux, vides. Puis la bibliothèque. Stiles n'avait jamais vu autant de livres. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir en feuilleter ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Le comportement du jeune homme n'échappa pas à Jeff et à la Grande Conseillère.

- A croire qu'il n'a jamais vu de livre ! lança-t-elle sur un ton plein de mépris.

- Pour tout vous dire Grande Conseillère, je n'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que ce loup. Laissez le ici quelques heures et vous pourrez voir le résultat.

Elle regarda Stiles qui semblait ne pas écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais elle était loin de la vérité. Il avait suivi leur échange et sentait son regard braquer sur lui.

- Très bien ! Nous verrons si votre chien est aussi intelligent que vous le dites. Qu'il abîme quoique ce soit et je peux vous garantir qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais poser les yeux sur le moindre livre de sa vie.

Jeff se retourna vers Stiles et lui fit un signe de tête. Ce dernier, évitant de sauter de joie, marcha rapidement vers les rayonnages qui semblaient l'appeler.

Jeff suivit son guide à travers toute la bibliothèque et arriva dans un bureau. Et encore, ce n'était qu'un doux euphémisme. Le bureau faisait deux fois la taille de son salon qui pourtant était relativement grand. Vers le fond, il y avait un meuble. Un simple bureau en bois. Trois fauteuils d'un côté et un seul de l'autre. Deux des trois fauteuils étaient déjà occupés. L'une des personnes assises se leva et vint à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour Jeff ! Comment vas-tu ? Excuse ma sœur de sa mauvaise humeur !

- Bonjour Grande Conseillère. Je vais bien merci ! Ce n'est pas grave.

Cette dernière sembla regarder derrière lui.

- Tu n'es pas venu avec le loup ?

- Il est resté à la bibliothèque. Le Protecteur nous assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un petit génie. Nous verrons cela tout à l'heure dit son guide en allant rejoindre son siège.

Passons à notre affaires, voulez-vous bien ? Cela me prend déjà assez de temps comme ça.

Jeff s'assit à son tour. Puis il commença à raconter. Il n'omit aucun détail. Car il savait très bien que les trois conseillèrent ne lui pardonneraient pas. Il fallut presque 2 heures pour tout raconter.

- Bien ! Il semble que vos informations correspondent à ce que nous savions déjà. Cependant …

La porte s'ouvrit et l'une des assistantes s'avança au pas rapide.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger en pleine réunion Grandes Conseillères, mais il semble que nous ayons un problème.

Stiles pensa tout de suite Jeff. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Ils suivirent tous l'assistante. La conseillère qui les avait accueillis lança des regards noirs au Protecteur. Ce dernier se tourmentait le cerveau pour essayer de deviner ce qu'avait bien pût faire le jeune homme. A la surprise de tout le monde, ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers la bibliothèque. Mais plus vers un terrain d'entrainement. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Lorsque les conseillères arrivèrent, tout le monde s'écarta.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? lança l'une d'elle.

Un des deux jeunes présent sur le terrain s'avança.

- Tout simplement que ce ramassis de vomissure m'a bousculé et qu'il ne s'est même pas excusé. Il a osé me toucher, Mère.

Jason, le fils d'une des Grande Conseillère. Un jeune loup très imbu de lui-même. Il utilisait la position de sa mère pour assoir la sienne. Jeff regardait le terrain. Stiles était au sol. Il dirigea ses pensées vers lui.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Le loup de Derek est carrément énorme ! Il évite toutes les attaques, il est super rapide, il est …

- Oui je sais ! pensa-t-il d'un ton exaspéré. Mais que s'est-il passer ?

Au lieu de lui dire, ce qui semblait bien trop long, Stiles lui envoya les images de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il faillit tomber se stupeur. Quand avait-il apprit à faire ça ?

La mère de Jason se tourna vers Jeff.

- Je t'avais prévenu que si ton loup faisait le moindre geste inconvenant, je le transformerais en décente pour lit ! dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Et si vous demandiez à votre fils ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ? lança-t-il sur de lui, en se basant sur ce que Stiles lui avait montré.

Il savait que c'était quitte ou double. Soit elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre le sous-entendu soit alors elle s'en foutait royalement. Finalement, ce fut la première option qui prima. Elle se retourna vers son fils et dans le même temps, lui assena une gifle monumentale. Il recula sous l'impact mais garda son regard fier et arrogant. Bien que l'on pouvait distinguer de la peur tout au fond.

- Il me semble que je t'avais prévenu d'arrêter tes enfantillages et de te comporter en vrai loup, et surtout en fils d'une des Grandes Conseillères. Il me semble que tu n'aies pas encore comprit certains mots … cracha-t-elle tout en s'avança vers son fils.

Personne dans l'assistance ne faisait un geste. L'une de ses sœurs intervint.

- C'est une histoire de loup. Si nous les laissions régler ça entre eux ? Son adversaire ne semble pas trop mal au point pour continuer.

Stiles avait entendu mais voulait l'accord de Jeff. Ce dernier lui adressa la parole.

- Stiles, arrêtes ton cinéma et lèves toi ! Et bottes moi le cul de ce prétentieux dit-il avec un sourire.

Le jeune se leva d'un bon avec le même sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- J'ai le droit ? demanda-t-il.

Jeff acquiesça. Les spectateurs assistèrent à l'échange en ne comprenant rien. Jason s'avança au centre, rejoignant son adversaire.

- Cette fois-ci on passe à la vitesse supérieure ! Et crois moi, tu vas pleurer dans les jupons de ton Protecteur quand j'en aurai fini avec toi dit-il avec hargne.

Il se transforma. Ses yeux devinrent jaunes, les crocs lui sortirent de la bouche et des griffes apparurent à la place de ses doigts et ongles. Il poussa un rugissement qui en disait long sur ses intensions.

Tout en ne quittant pas son adversaire des yeux, Stiles se mit à quatre pattes. Il n'en avait pas besoin mais voulait s'amuser un peu. Il sentit le loup en lui prendre plaisir à ce qu'il se passer. Et si on y allait ? lui demanda Stiles. Pour seule réponse, la conscience du loup le rejoignit. Les contours du corps de Stiles devinrent flous puis disparurent sous une épaisse fourrure. Un loup brun se trouvait à la place du jeune homme. Des cris de stupeur parcoururent l'assemblée.

- Un loup entier ? Mais comment … lança la mère du jeune homme.

Une de ses sœurs lui mit la main sur le bras pour la faire taire. Cela allait être intéressant.

- Même si tu es un loup entier, je vais te massacrer rugit-il en s'élançant.

Le loup Stiles ne fit pas un geste. Jeff sentit une montée de pouvoir. Incroyable, il pouvait contrôler son pouvoir même sous cette forme. Cette montée de pouvoir ne semblait pas avoir échappé aux trois sœurs ni aux autres gardiennes. Les loups et louves présents n'avaient rien ressenti n'ayant pas de lien avec le pouvoir des Protecteurs.

- Wooof fit simplement le loup.

Jason fut littéralement balayé dans son élan et s'envola sur plusieurs mètres pour finir par s'écraser par terre. Comme s'il avait été frappé par un énorme marteau. Il ne se releva pas. Stiles, toujours sous sa forme de loup, s'approcha doucement. Il se plaça au dessus de son adversaire et le regarda. Il fit alors ce que Derek faisait toujours quand il était énervé. Il fit devenir ses yeux rouges.

- Un Alpha … couina Jason.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Salut tout le monde ! _**

**_Hop, nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Le message était passé. Stiles retourna à sa place et redevint humain. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il était en boxer devant plus d'une centaine de personnes. Il devint rouge comme une tomate. Jeff s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa veste qu'il avait gardée avec lui. Heureusement qu'ils avaient prévu des affaires de rechanges.

- Que tout le monde retourne à ses occupations ! lança l'une des sœurs.

Elle se retourne vers les deux jeunes hommes.

- Quant à vous, nous allons avoir une petite discutions !

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans le même bureau ou Jeff avait été interrogé.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Un loup entier qui utilise le Pouvoir. C'est complètement impossible par ailleurs. L'instabilité du loup empêche l'utilisation d'un quelconque pouvoir.

- Et si d'abord, tu nous racontés comment tu es devenu un loup ?

Alors elles ne savaient ce qu'il était réellement. Il allait devoir faire très attention. Il commença alors son histoire. Ce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte, c'est que la question posée avait été accompagné d'une dose de pouvoir. Elle obligeait Stiles à revivre les évènements en souvenir. Il revivait les scènes. Il ne pourrait mentir comme ça. Jeff avait sentit le pouvoir s'insinuer dans Stiles. Mais laissa faire. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Mais il restait sur ses gardes.

Stiles arriva au moment où il se retrouvait dans la grotte. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, plus hiératique. Son cœur commençait à s'emballer. Revivant l'instant, il reproduisait tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Sur sa chaise, il se mit à transpirer, et avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Jeff s'adressa aux conseillères.

- Je pense que c'est suffisant ! Il ne supportera pas de revivre ses souvenirs.

- Suffit ! Nous voulons savoir et nous saurons !

L'ordre le frappa. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Plus les minutes passées, plus Stiles devenait tendu. Plus la crise de panique prenait de l'ampleur. S'il faisait la même chose que dans la grotte, personne ne ressortirait vivant du bureau. Il était presque arrivait au point de non-retour. Jeff allait regretter ce qu'il allait faire, mais il était hors de question que quelque chose arrive à sa meute. Il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, omnibulé par l'état de Stiles qui empiré.

Il se leva et laissa son pouvoir se déverser dans la pièce. Malgré leur puissance, les trois Grandes Conseillères ne purent rien faire. Le Protecteur était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elles réunies.

- Libérez-le ! ordonna-t-il.

Le pouvoir reflua de Stiles. Son corps, tendu à l'extrême retomba sur la chaise, immobile. Petit à petit il retrouvait une respiration normale et son cœur, des battements moins chaotiques. Il le prit dans ses bras et se retourna vers les conseillères toujours immobilisées.

- Vous êtes allées trop loin dans votre quête de pouvoir ! Vous alliez le tuer simplement pour assouvir votre ignorance.

Il pesa bien les mots qu'il allait prononcer. Car il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière. Mais il sentait que c'était la chose à faire. Pour protéger les personnes à qui il tenait, et qui tenait à lui. Il expira et se lança.

- Je renie votre autorité ainsi que tout ce qui en découle.

Ce fut comme un claquement dans l'air. Jeff se retrouva immobile, les yeux révulsés.

Les conseillères ouvrirent grand les yeux. Ce n'était plus de la peur. Mais de la terreur à l'état pure. Jamais personne n'avait renié de façon si ouverte le conseil. Il fallait que ce soit justement celui qui ne devait jamais le faire qui le fasse.

Leurs ancêtres avaient voulu voir ce qu'il deviendrait, élevé dans un environnement exclusivement féminin. Pourtant, elles s'étaient senties menacés par le bébé lorsqu'elles l'avait vu pour la première fois. Elles avaient alors bridés ses pouvoirs. De façon à pouvoir le contrôler un minimum. Or tout sortilège de ce type avait une condition. Une condition pour le rompre. C'était une obligation. Et la condition de celui-ci était de renier le conseil. A l'époque, elles avaient pensé qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure idée. D'ailleurs, tout avait été mis en œuvre pour qu'il ne puisse trouver une meute. Afin qu'il se retourne toujours vers le Conseil en cas de problème. De génération en génération, les conseillères avaient tout fait pour le garder sous contrôle. Sauf que maintenant, elles se rendaient compte de leur erreur. Elles avaient créé un monstre.

Jeff ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il sentait le pouvoir grandir en lui. Comme si cela était possible ! Puis des images lui vinrent à l'esprit. Des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour tout comprendre. Pourquoi il n'avait jamais trouvé de meute, pourquoi il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il lui manquait une partie de lui. Il se sentait enfin entier. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux et put rebouger. Il posa son regards sur les conseillèrent.

- Vous pensiez bien faire en bridant mes pouvoirs. Pour cela, je ne vous en veux pas. Vous ne vouliez pas que je devienne un monstre. Mais je ne vous pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir empêché de trouver une meute. 180 années à chercher celle qui voudrait de moi, qui voudrait que je devienne son Protecteur.

Savez-vous ce que c'est ? 180 années de solitude, de recherches, de déceptions ….

Non bien sur …

Nous allons quitter cet endroit. N'essayez même pas de nous en empêcher ! Sinon je détruirai cet endroit. Et du Grand Conseil, il ne restera que des cendres.

Il dit tout cela rapidement. Jamais il ne pourrait leur pardonner. Il alla passer la porte. Mais se retourna une dernière fois.

- Dernière chose. Ne tentées rien contre cette meute. Elle est sous ma protection.

La menace n'avait pas été lancée directement mais elle était bien présente. Dés que la porte se ferma, les conseillères purent enfin bouger. L'une d'elle se précipita vers le téléphone. Elle fut retenue par l'une de ces sœurs.

- Non. Nous devons accepter ce qu'il vient de se passer. Nos ancêtres ont cru bien faire. Mais elles ne savaient pas qu'elles créeraient surement notre plus puissant Protecteur et surement notre plus dangereux adversaire. Laissons-le pour le moment. Nous avons des problèmes bien plus urgents à régler mes sœurs.

Jeff traversa les bureaux, la bibliothèque et les couloirs avec Stiles dans ses bras, toujours inconscient. Tout le monde se poussait précipitamment de son chemin. Il irradiait littéralement de pouvoir. Il installa le jeune homme dans la voiture. Puis démarra. Quand il arriva à l'entrée, la barrière était grande ouverte. Elles étaient plus raisonnables qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il fila à toute vitesse. Il passa le voile. Il sentait quelque chose. Sentait était un bien grand mot. Il savait que la meute était en train de se diriger vers eux. Il pouvait ressentir la présence de chaque membre. Comment cela était-il possible alors qu'il n'était même pas leur Protecteur, et faisait encore moins partit de cette dernière ?

Il n'avait qu'à peine une heure de route, qu'ils se croisèrent. Ils se garèrent tous sur un parking. Derek se propulsa au dehors de son véhicule et fonça vers celui de Jeff. Il ouvrit la portière et trouva Stiles inconscient. Il se mit à grogner. Quelqu'un avait touché à son Compagnon. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

- Il est juste inconscient Derek, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'ai put éviter le pire. Je vous expliquerai une fois rentré.

L'Alpha prit son compagnon dans ses bras. Même pas une journée s'était passé, mais rien que le contact avec sa peau lui avait terriblement manqué. Comme pour répondre aux sentiments de son Alpha, Stiles mit ses bras autour de son cou et plaça sa tête en son creux. Il eu beaucoup de mal à prendre une décision mais décida de confier sa Camaro à Boyd, surement le plus sage d'entre eux. Stiles aurait été vert de jalousie, pensa-t-il en le regardant tendrement. Tout le monde se dispersa dans les autres voitures pour laisser Derek et Stiles seuls dans la Camaro. Scott monta d'avance avec Jeff. Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Alisson l'avait suivit. Le loup ne vit pas le regard qu'elle leur lançait. Il avait été doux et tendre avec elle. Mais ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça.


	26. Chapter 26

Salut ! Voila un nouveau chapitre, un peu particulier puisqu'il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition. Donc plus court que les autres. J'essaye d'écrire le suivant cette nuit !

A votre avis, c'est quoi qu'il a reçu ? (lire jusqu'à la fin hein !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la convocation au conseil. Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'une semaine de vacances avant de reprendre les cours. Stiles entra dans sa chambre pour prendre des affaires de rechange et retourner chez Derek. Il ne vivait presque plus chez son père. Ce dernier acceptait sa relation avec le loup-garou. Mais Stiles voulait le ménager quand même. Régulièrement, son père venait les rejoindre au manoir pour le déjeuner pendant sa pause. Il avait même commencé à discuter avec Derek. Le jeune homme était heureux. Son père semblait aller bien.

Quelques minutes, en entrant dans la maison, il avait sentit un parfum typiquement féminin dans la maison. Son père voyait quelqu'un ! Il fallait absolument qu'il sache de qui il s'agit. Il fourra ses affaires dans un sac et s'approcha de son bureau pour prendre son ordinateur. Il y avait une petite enveloppe. Il la reconnut. Il s'agissait du cadeau que lui avait fait son père et ses collègues. Une semaine de détente. Et il pouvait emmener la personne qu'il voulait avec lui. L'idée sn fit même un tour qu'il déballa toutes ses affaires et prit sa valise.

Excité comme une puce, il mit sa valise dans sa Jeep et fila aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le manoir. Il arriva en faisant crisser ses pneus lorsqu'il freina. Derek, suivit de Scott et Isaac et Danny. Danny ? Il resta figé de stupeur. Que faisait Danny ici ? Certes il savait que lui et Isaac étaient en couple et qu'il était au courant pour tout le monde. Mais de là à l'amener au manoir. Oubliant ce pourquoi il était venu aussi rapidement, il posa un regard interrogateur à son Compagnon.

- Tu es sur de le vouloir Danny ? Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas faire marche arrière.

- Oui je le sais. Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'y pense. Dit-il en tenant la main d'Isaac.

- Tu sais aussi qu'il est possible que tu en meurs …

- En fait non, aucun risque qu'il ne meurt ! lança une voix derrière eux.

Jeff venait d'arriver. Une ombre passa la porte et se jeta sur lui. Scott. Il prit le dernier arrivé dans ses bras. Il respira son odeur. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il savait qu'il devait faire attention. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Un raclement de gorge de Derek les rappela sur terre. Tenant la main de Scott, il s'avança.

- En fait, dans mon cas, j'ai la capacité d'éviter tout rejet de la part de l'humain. Donc aucune chance qu'il ne meurt ! lança-t-il avec un sourire en regardant Isaac et Danny s'embrasser.

- Très bien, alors nous le feront lors de la prochaine pleine lune. C'est-à-dire dans 2 semaines.

A l'évocation du temps, Stiles se rappela alors pourquoi il était venu.

- Derek ! cria-t-il. Tout le monde se retourna. Faut qu'on parle ! dit-il avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable d'avoir en cet instant.

Une lueur d'inquiétude brilla dans les yeux de son compagnon. Dans quelle histoire avait-il encore put se fourrer ? Comprenant qu'ils voulaient être seuls, tout le monde entra. Mais ils furent au aguets de ce qu'il allait se dire.

Au moment de passer à l'action, le jeune homme hésita. Et s'il refusait ? S'il ne voulait pas venir avec lui ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tendit l'enveloppe que Derek ouvrit, ne comprenant pas où Stiles voulait en venir. Ce dernier était tout rouge. L'Alpha prit quelques secondes pour analyser le contenu.

- Je les ai eu pour mon anniversaire … Et je me disais que …

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le loup l'embrasser.

- On part quand ? lui souffla-t-il

Il le leur fallut qu'une heure pour tout organiser. Prévenir son père, faire la valise de Derek. Il avait refusé d'y aller avec la Jeep. Avant de partir, Stiles embrassa la carrosserie de cette dernière. Derek leva les yeux aux ciels en contemplant le manège de son compagnon.

- Tu ne comprendras jamais ! C'est mon bébé !

Le loup glissa vers Stiles, le murmura quelque chose. Une vive chaleur envahit alors le jeune homme devenant encore plus rouge. Si cela était possible. Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et partirent. Laissant le soin à Peter d'organiser la fin des travaux. Ce dernier se retourna vers le reste de la meute présente. Scott, Isaac, Danny, Boyd, Erica, Jeff. Que des couples. Il allait devoir se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être le dernier célibataire de la meute.

- Vous savez qu'il ne faudrait que 3 jours pour finir les travaux … Après vous seriez libres de faire ce que vous voulez !

L'idée plut à tout le monde. Et chacun fit de son mieux. Tellement qu'il ne fallut que 2 jours finir les quelques finitions qu'il restait à faire. Ils avaient fait intervenir une société pour faire agrandir le manoir de façon à ce que chaque loup puisse y venir et y rester. Chacun avait sa chambre. Maintenant, avec les couples qui s'étaient formés, il allait rester quelques chambres de libre. On ne sait jamais, si d'autres loups viennent à intégrer la meute. Peter voulait y croire. Même s'il avait essayé de tuer son neveu, ce dernier ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Il fallait que la meute s'agrandisse. Tout était une question de pouvoir. Et plus il y aurait de loup, plus Derek serait puissant. Et il pourra protéger sa meute. Isaac et Danny s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre pour la soirée. Jeff et Scott étaient devant la télé. Ils n'osaient pas dormir ensemble. Malgré l'intelligence de Peter, ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient encore rien fait. Il avait comprit qu'il s'agissait quelque chose d'important, mais n'arrivait pas à saisir le nœud du problème. Sa mère étant de nuit, Scott décida de rester au manoir. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude. Il avait besoin de parler à Peter. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre du bêta.

Peter savait que c'était Scott. Il reconnait le battement de cœur de chacun dans la meute.

- Entres Scott ! lança-t-il

- Je sais que l'on n'a pas toujours été en bons termes. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide …

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Derek et Stiles revinrent, enchanté de leurs vacances rien que tous les deux. Les liens qui les unissaient semblaient s'être encore plus renforcés. A la demande de Scott, Peter ne parla à personne de ce qu'ils avaient parlé ensemble. Il ne fallait rien dire pour le moment.

Le jeune Protecteur rentre chez lui pour dire à son père qu'il était rentré. Il ramassa le courrier. Il y avait une enveloppe à son nom. Avec un logo qu'il connaissait bien. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe fébrilement il lut la lettre.

- Il a oser le faire … gémit-il en s'asseyant.


	27. Chapter 27

_**salut tout le monde ! Désoler pour le retard de publication ! **_

_**voila la suite et le fin mot concernant la lettre ! Ca promet plein de rebondissement :D **_

_**Pour infos, j'ai attaqué une nouvelle fic "Nouveau". Elle est un peu plus sombre que cette dernière. Et ne colle pas du tout à la série sauf en ce qui concerne la lycanthropie. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! Et merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, me review !**_

* * *

Il appela Scott immédiatement et lui explique ce qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Ma mère m'en a parlé. Mais comme je travail déjà avec le Dr Deaton, je ne pouvais pas le faire !

- Mais tu te rends compte ! Deux mois ! Complet ! Loin de tout le monde ! Pas possible …

Stiles était complètement désemparé par ce qu'avait osé faire son père. Et surtout sans lui en avoir parlé. Il allait devoir s'expliquer dés qu'il rentrerait ! Il appela Derek mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Jamais son portable sur lui, comme à son habitude !

Il décida quand même de défaire sa valise. Il se remémora la semaine qu'il venait de passer. Cela avait été juste magique. Lui et Derek, seuls pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il serait en couple avec lui. D'ailleurs, lors de l'un de leur diner, il avait vu quelque chose qui lui avait donné une idée. En y repensant, il se demandait si un jour il oserait le faire. Il souriait en étant plongé dans ses songes. Il ne vit pas le loup passer par la fenêtre et s'approcher de lui. Il sursauta lorsque ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le coup tendrement.

- J'étais justement en train de penser à toi ?

- A bon ? lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille puis en lui mordillant le lobe.

Saleté de loup. Il connaissait ses points faibles et surtout que qui le mettait dans un état d'excitation proche de l'extase. Il regarda sa valise grande ouverte avec du linge partout sur le sol et son lit. Il embrassa Derek et le poussa sur le lit.

Deux heures plus tard, Stiles était blotti contre son Compagnon.

- Mon père m'a inscrit à un camp de survie cet été … lança-t-il tout penaud.

- Ben c'est bien non ?

- Il dure deux mois ! Tout l'été ! Je ne pourrais voir personne pendant deux mois. Et encore moins toi !

Il sentit le souffle chaud du loup dans sa nuque.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne serai pas loin ! Jamais rien ne pourra nous séparer ! Pas même un camp de survie.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! tu te rends compte que nous le faisons au moins une fois par jour ! Si ce n'est pas plus ! Et là, rien pendant deux mois ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir tenir !

Derek se releva. Il avait envie de taquiner le jeune homme. Il prit son air le plus sérieux possible.

- Sympas pour moi ! On dirait que tu ne restes avec moi que pour ça fit-il tout en faisant mine de vouloir sortir du lit !

- NON !

La puissance du cri de Stiles le surprit ! Il avait put y sentir une pointe de désespoir et de peur. Il se retourna rapidement et prit son compagnon dans ses bras.

- Je plaisantais !

- Plus jamais s'il te plait … Ne dit plus jamais ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi tu sais. Tu es tout pour moi ! Je t'aime Derek Hale !

Sur ces derniers mots, il embrassa le loup. Qui lui répondit. Et ce fut partit pour un autre round. Jamais ils ne pourraient s'en lasser. Stiles se demandait comment il avait put s'en passer aussi longtemps ! Il s'endormit au bout d'un long moment. Derek se leva et regarda son compagnon endormi. Il était magnifique. Comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté pendant aussi longtemps ? Il se rhabilla, déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et sortit. Par la porte cette fois-ci. Il allait devoir prendre cette habitude.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand Stiles émergea. Il pesta quand il sentit que son loup n'était plus à côté de lui. Il détestait quand il faisait ça. Il posa son regard sur sa valise. Il cligna des yeux. Sa valise était bien rangée contre son bureau et les vêtements, même s'il ne les voyait pas, devaient être tout aussi bien rangés dans son armoire. Il adorait son loup finalement. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il regarda l'heure ! Son père venait de rentrer. Il se leva d'un bon, enfila rapidement un jogging et un t-shirt. Et se précipita dans les escaliers. C'était sans compter sur sa maladresse. Il loupa une marche et dévala les escaliers en roulade. Il arriva en bas en se cognant à la rampe d'escalier. Son père s'était précipité pour l'aider à se relever. Il n'avait rien de grave. Il aurait juste quelques bleus. Mais son nouveau métabolisme ne mit même pas 10 minutes à tout résorber. Il tenait à la main la lettre. Son père le vit et se retourna pour aller à la cuisine.

- Papa !

Ce dernier poussa un soupir. Il savait qu'il allait devoir essuyer une tempête. Il prit une inspiration pour prendre contenance et se retourna.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?

- Parce que je sais très bien que tu n'aurais jamais accepté de quitter la meute. Et surtout, tu m'avais parlé que tu voulais travailler pendant l'été pour te faire un peu d'argent de poche.

- Mais c'est un camp de survie ! Je ne recevrai rien du …

- Lis bien ce qu'il y a au dos !

Tiens, il y avait quelque chose d'écrit au dos ? A la fin du stage, une compétition entre deux équipes était organisée. Les membres de la meilleurs remportera 2000$ chacun et d'autres lot. Mais ce fut surtout les 2000$ qui attirèrent Stiles. Il ne pouvait espérer gagner autant en deux mois de petits jobs.

- Mais quand même … Tu aurais du m'en parler !

Son père savait très bien qu'il avait fait une erreur en ne lui disant pas. Mais sur le coup, cela lui avait semblé être la meilleure idée. Et puis, il avait une idée en tête en l'éloignant un peu de Derek et de sa meute. Bon, surtout de Derek.

Stiles avait finit par accepter le fait qu'il ne verrait personne pendant deux mois cet été. Mais il n'irait pas sans s'être préparé avant. Il voulait que l'équipe dans laquelle il serait gagne. Et se donna les moyens. Il ne restait que deux mois et demi avant les prochaines vacances. Il les mit à profit. Il demanda à Jeff de l'entrainer à maitriser ses pouvoirs, à Derek et Peter de l'entrainer au combat. Sans s'en apercevoir, son corps changea. Et cela n'échappa pas à personne au lycée. Il dégageait plus d'assurance. Et surtout était devenu plutôt canon. A travers ses t-shirt, on pouvait distinguer ses abdominaux naissant et ses bras semblait plus musclés. Personne au lycée ne savait qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, encore moins un mec. Plusieurs filles avaient jeté leur dévolu sur lui et le suivait partout où il allait. Au début, ça le fit rire. Puis finalement l'agaça. Il ne pouvait faire le moindre geste sans que l'un d'elle ne soit là. Il en parla à Derek. Et le surprenant, ce dernier mit au point un plan pour les faire arrêter et taire. Bon certes, beaucoup d'autres personnes allaient parler, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Un vendredi, ils décidèrent de le mettre en œuvre. Stiles attendit toute la journée. Plus ça allait, plus le troupeau de groupie (comme il se plaisait à dire) grandissait. A croire qu'elles n'avaient que ça à faire. Quelques minutes avant la fin des cours, il reçut un message de Derek. « Je suis là ». Il sourit. Il avait hâte de voir leurs têtes. Et tant pis pour les autres. Il sortit le dernier pour être sur qu'elles l'attendaient tous à la sortie de la salle. Il avait prévenu tout le monde de ce qu'il allait se passer. Ils l'attendaient tous dehors. Il sortit suivit de ses groupies. Une vraie star pensa Derek. Mais il était sien. Et personne ne s'approchait de lui. Il fondit littéralement vers le groupe. Elles reculèrent toutes en voyant le brun ténébreux arriver. Avec son regard d'acier. Presque de tueur. Il se planta devant Stiles. Ce dernier ne montra aucune émotion. Ils résistèrent quelques secondes à l'attraction qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre puis cédèrent. C'est sous des cris indignés et de colère qu'ils s'embrassèrent. Ils poussèrent le vice jusqu'au bout lorsque Derek le plaqua contre le mur et le caressa.

- Hum … Je veux bien croire que les hormones des adolescents soient en ébullition mais ayez un peu de retenue Stilinski.

Derek grogna quand son compagnon le lâcha.

- Désolé professeur … dit-il d'un ton totalement détaché.

Il regardait autour de lui. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur eux. Certains n'en revenaient pas, d'autres avaient un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quant à la meute, ils étaient complètement hilares. Il passa devant Bryan et ses compères.

- Tiens je vous l'avez dit que c'était une fiotte ….

Il ne vit pas le point venir s'écraser dans son ventre et qu'il l'expulsa à quelques mètres de son emplacement initial. Derek s'approcha de lui doucement. Tel un prédateur. Le jeune homme sentit le danger et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Insultes le encore une fois, et je ne garantis pas de te laisser la vie sauve ! gronda-t-il.

Puis comme si de rien n'était, il retourna vers Stiles qu'il embrassa.


	28. Chapter 28

Voila la suite ! Pour info, j'écris une autre fic "Nouveau". N'hésitez à aller la lire SVP.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez Stiles. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant que son père ne rentre. A peine avaient-ils franchit la porte de la chambre, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se ferma en claquant.

- Stiles ! cria son père sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son état émotionnel.

Il fit signe à Derek de rester dans la chambre, et après un rapide baiser, descendit prudemment. Il se souvenait de sa chute dans les escaliers quelques semaines plus tôt. Il regarda son père qui tenait une feuille dans sa main. Qui lui fut tendu dans un geste rageur.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais ?

Stiles prit la feuille et la regarda. Il se retint de ne pas éclater de rire. C'était une photo de lui et de Derek s'embrassant devant le lycée.

- La fille de mon adjointe lui a envoyé ça ! Et bien sur me l'a renvoyé. J'attends des explications ! commença-t-il à crier. J'accepte ta relation avec Derek tant bien que mal. Mais de là à faire ce que vous avez fait, non ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Stiles le regarda de travers. Son père le remarqua. Sans un mot, Stiles se retourna et monta dans sa chambre. Il prit son sac et fit signe à Derek de le suivre. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de parler. Le loup savait exactement ce que voulait faire Stiles. Même s'il ne voulait pas que son compagnon en arrive à de telles extrémités, il savait qu'il fallait un électrochoc au père du garçon pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'il faisait partie de la vie de son fils. A jamais. Et qu'il devrait faire avec. Il avait cru au début que cela ne poserait pas de problème. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Ils descendirent ensemble. Stiles le tenant par la main. Son père les regarda. Il comprit. Ce que son fils allait faire. Il s'élança et prit le bras de son fils. Qui grogna. Comme un loup.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, papa ! C'est soit tu l'acceptes avec tout ce qui va avec soit je pars …

Jamais le garçon n'aurait cru prononcer de tels mots à son père. Il lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il ne l'abandonnera jamais. Mais il devait comprendre qu'il aimait Derek plus que tout au monde. Le sentant perdu dans ses pensées, l'Alpha resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Ce dernier reprit contenance, et devant le manque de réaction de son père, se dirigea vers la porte. Son père lui barra le passage. Et Stiles vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son père. Il pleurait. Il put lire dans son regard le désespoir le plus complet. Ne résistant plus, son fils lâcha son sac et se précipita vers son père pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime papa !

- Moi aussi fiston !

Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse se calmer. Après, d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et prirent place sur le canapé. Stiles se mit à parler. Son débit de paroles augmenta de vitesse lorsqu'il expliqua pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. Derek souriait de voir son compagnon bouger dans tous les sens, gesticuler et parler à en perdre sa respiration. Son père souriait aussi. Pour la même raison. Puis jeta un regard vers Derek. Ce dernier regardait son fil avec beaucoup de tendresse. Cela lui rappelait le regard que lui lancé sa femme. Que dirait-elle si elle était encore là ? Surement qu'elle était heureuse de voir son fils heureux. Même si c'était un homme. Encore plus si c'était Derek. Non c'était lui qui pensait ça. Il avait tellement de préjugés sur le jeune adulte. Il allait devoir les faire taire et faire confiance à son fils. Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Finalement, Stiles ramassa son sac et Derek partit par la porte. Il devait aider le père de son Compagnon à l'accepter. Même s'il savait très bien que dans les secondes qui suivaient, il glisserait par la fenêtre pour rejoindre Stiles.

Les jours qui suivirent furent surprenant pour tous les deux. John invita à diner Derek à plusieurs reprises. Puis Derek lui demanda s'il venait voir son fils jouer en première ligne lors du prochain match de crosse. Le sheriff regarda son fils. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il allait jouer en première ligne.

Stiles maudit Derek. Il ne voulait pas que son père vienne le voir jouer. Il allait encore se ridiculiser. Même s'il était devenu plus adroit, il ne pouvait espérer un miracle pendant le match. Le Coach l'avait mit en première ligne parce que certains joueurs étaient malades et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas jouer. Malgré les nombreuses menaces !

Vint le jour du match. Stiles ne dormit pas de la nuit. Derek n'était pas venu le rejoindre voulant le laisser se reposer. Il alla au lycée comme un zombie. Scott et Isaac ne semblaient pas mieux que lui. C'était surement le match le plus important qu'ils jouaient. Ils jouaient la qualification de leur équipe dans le championnat régionale. Ce qui, pour le moment, leur avait toujours échappé. Jackson les rejoignit, riant à gorge déployé sous leurs têtes. Danny les rejoignit aussi. Il s'approcha et embrassa rapidement Isaac. Il était devenu un loup quelques semaines plus tôt. Il acceptait parfaitement sa nouvelle condition et contrôler son loup à merveille. Jeff fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Il dit bonjour à tout le monde et se plaça auprès de Scott qui lui prit la main la serra brièvement.

La journée se passa comme dans un brouillard. Les joueurs de l'équipe furent lâchés un peu plus tôt pour aller s'échauffer pour le match. Tout le monde leur souhaité bonne chance.

- Bon, jusqu'à maintenant je ne vous avez pas dit contre qui nous jouions car moi-même je n'étais pas au courant, dit le coach sur un ton qui laisser entrevoir un certain malaise.

Stiles, qui avait son cerveau qui tournait à 200% à l'heure comprit et poussa un petit cri de désespoir. Le coach le regarda.

- Vous sentez bien Bilinski ?

- C'est Stilinski Coach. Et par hasard, ce ne serait pas contre les Loups Noirs que nous jouons ?

Tout le monde émit un hoquet de stupeur. Même Jackson. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient contre eux, ils avaient littéralement écrasé autant par le score que par la présence physique de l'équipe adverse. Sauf qu'à cette époque, ils n'étaient pas encore des loups et Stiles un Grand Protecteur. Mais ils avaient complètement oubliés ce détail tant la peur de l'adversaire était importante.

Le premier quart temps fut comme ils le pensaient. Les Loups Noirs avaient déjà inscrit plus de 30 points et avaient déjà envoyé 3 des leurs sur le banc de touche, blessés. Grâce à leur constitution de loup, les autres n'avaient aucune blessure. Ils ne devaient surtout pas perdre un nouveau joueur, sinon ils ne pourraient plus jouer. Malheureusement, le dernier joueur humain fut taclé quelques secondes avant la fin du quartant. Le siffla résonna.

- Qui m'a foutu une bande de poules mouillées comme la votre ? S'ils continuent, ils nous mettront la pire raclée que nous n'ayant jamais eu criait-il.

Puis posa ses yeux sur Idao. Grimaçant de douleur.

- Non, non … Tiens le coup mon garçon ! je n'ai pas de remplaçant ce soir et …

- Vous en avez un !

Tout le monde se retourna. Jeff. Scott s'avança.

- Mais depuis quand ?

- Que crois-tu que j'ai fais pendant plus de 200 ans dit-il doucement en déposant un rapide baiser sur les joues du loup.

Le Coach se retint presque de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Bon le principal maintenant, est qu'ils ne marquent plus aucun but. Cela limitera la casse.

- Et si c'est nous qui marquons, ça vous convient aussi ? dit Jeff dans un sourire.

Stiles le regarda, surprit. Et comprit en un éclair. Il n'y avait plus un seul humain dans l'équipe. Que des loups, un Protecteur et un Grand Protecteur. Ils pouvaient écraser cette équipe très facilement. Stiles regarda les tribunes. Son père était tout seul. Hein ? Derek avait été avec lui pendant tout le premier quart temps. Ou était-il passé ? Il avait été peut être dégouté de la façon dont ils jouaient et été parti. Au moment de retourner sur le terrain, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre. Tout le stade et les tribunes se figèrent sur place. Il dura un moment avant de s'éteindre. Derek. En faisant ça, il avait rappelé à sa meute qu'ils étaient des loups. Chacun sentit son loup faire surface. Mais chacun le contrôla sans difficulté, malgré l'excitation. Même Danny, le dernier né, n'avait aucun mal à se contrôler. Il fallut du temps pour que le calme revienne sur le stade. Derek avait rejoint sa place. John avait un petit sourire.

Les Loups Noirs se tapaient dans la main, étant sur que le loup qui venait de hurler l'avait fait pour leur assurer la victoire. Ils ne savaient pas …

Les deux capitaines se firent faces.

- On dirait que t'as des danseuses dans ton équipe ! lança-t-il sous les rires des coéquipiers.

Jackson grogna. Le grondement fut reprit petit à petit par le reste de la meute présent. Stiles s'y mit aussi. Jeff résista tant bien que mal. Mais ne résista pas longtemps. Le pouvoir de cette meute devenait de plus en plus force à chaque instant et il ne pouvait résister. Ce fut comme s'il découvrait qui il était vraiment. Il faisait partit de cette meute quoiqu'il se passe. Il avait beau ne pas le vouloir, il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle serait assez forte pour supporter deux Protecteurs en son sein. Il en fut soudainement convaincu.

Ce fut un bruit sourd qui s'abattit sur le stade. Tout le monde sentait l'air vibrait sous ce drôle de son. Les joueurs des Loups Noirs avaient arrêté de rire bêtement et regardaient leurs adversaires. Ils ressentaient tous un danger imminent. Mais ne purent rien faire. Le coup de sifflet retentit. Ce fut un véritable raz de marrée. Chacun utilisait au mieux les capacités de son loup sans que cela paraisse étrange aux spectateurs et aux autres joueurs. Le Coach n'en revenait pas. Il ne disait plus rien. Il regardait tout simplement la débâcle de l'équipe adverse. Il posa le regard sur ses joueurs. Jamais ils n'avaient aussi bien joué. Et surtout, ils semblaient en total communion les un les autres. Sans un regard ni des paroles, chacun savait où se plaçait pour recevoir la balle et marquer un but. Le second quartant venait de s'achevait. 50 contre 20 pour l'équipe de Beacon Hill. Cette fois le Coach ne les insulta pas.

- Je suis fier de vous les garçons. Joués comme ça encore les deux prochains quartant, et nous gagnerons haut la main leur dit-il en tapant sur l'épaule de chacun.

Boyd regarda leurs coéquipiers sur le banc de touche, tous mal au point. Une bouffée de rage l'envahit. Cela n'échappa aux autres qui l'entourèrent. Chacun avait comprit. Et bizarrement, même si les autres joueurs n'appartenaient pas à la meute, les loups réclamaient vengeance. Ils entrèrent tous sur le terrain avec un sourire de prédateur. Ce que remarquèrent les Loup Noirs. Un sourire de carnassier. Un sourire de loup.

Derek se pencha vers John.

- Vous croyez avoir vu du sport jusqu'à maintenant ? C'est maintenant que ça commence ! lança-t-il.

Le sheriff le regarda avec un regard interrogateur. Mais Derek ne dit plus rien. John, ne comprenant pas, détourna son regard de l'Alpha pour le reporter à nouveau sur le match. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son fils avait fait de tels progrès. Et surtout qu'il avait put se faire des amis. Bon certes, bizarre les amis. Mais là n'était le problème. Il se tapa le front. Il venait de se rendre compte. Il avait eu plus de difficulté d'accepter l'homosexualité de son fils que l'existence des loups garous lorsqu'il l'avait apprit. Il sourit intérieurement. Sa femme devait le traiter d'idiot de là où elle était.

Les paroles de Derek prirent tout leur sens lorsqu'avant même la fin de la première minute, l'un des joueurs des Loups Noirs vola presque dans les airs, percutait par un Boyd et un Isaac furieux. Et ce fut la même chose tout au long du 3ième quartant. Le public retenait son souffle à chaque fois. Jamais il n'avait vu un match aussi endiablé. Car les Loups Noirs avaient décidé de répliquer. Ce fut un pur échec. A chaque fois qu'ils plaquaient un des joueurs de Beacon Hill, deux de leur équipe étaient aussitôt mis à terre. Quand eux se relevaient avec difficulté, l'équipe adverse avait déjà marqué un ou plusieurs points. Le coup de sifflet retentit.

- Plus qu'un quartant les enfants … Le Coach était fébrile. Il n'osait pas croire qu'ils iraient en régionale.

- Et si on les achevait ? lança Stiles tout sourire.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez fait de Stilinski ? Enfin de l'autre quoi ! lança le coach en regardant le jeune homme.

- Je suis toujours moi Coach. Mais juste un peu différent !

Le 4ième quartant ne fut qu'à sens unique. Les Loups Noirs furent complètement écrasés. 100 points contre 30. Même dans un match de la Ligue, un tel écart n'avait existé.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Après plusieurs heures, j'ai enfin réussi à finir mon chapitre ! il est quand même 2 heures du mat :D **_

_**Mais qu'est ce que je ne ferai pas pour vous hein ? **_

_**J'espère que vous allez prendre votre pied en lisant ce chapitre autant que j'ai pris le mien pour l'écrire ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Arriva le jour du départ pour Stiles. Tout le monde était là. Puis il remarqua un trou à côté de Scott. Alisson. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il allait devoir régler ça à son retour. Il embrassa longuement Derek et lui promit plusieurs fois d'être prudent et qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises. Enfin, qu'il essaierait de ne pas en faire. Il sourit à Jeff et Scott qui se tenait la main. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Il n'entendrait plus Scott ruminait tout le temps. Il embrassa son père en dernier. Et lui promit à lui aussi d'être sage et de ne pas faire de bêtises. Finalement, ils se ressemblaient assez lui et Derek pensa-t-il.

Il finit par monter dans le bus qui n'attendait plus que lui. Il restait une place devant, à côté d'un autre garçon. Un certain Alan apprit-il par la suite. Il n'y avait que des garçons dans leur bus. Un autre bus les suivait qu'avec des filles dedans.

Il détailla les autres garçons. Puis tomba sur Bryan et ses acolytes. Qui lui sourirent, toutes dents dehors. Il allait devoir faire attention avec eux dans les parages. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Ils débarquèrent. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière en plein milieu d'une forêt. Stiles huma l'air. Le loup ne reconnut pas l'odeur. Ils n'étaient pas dans la forêt de Beacon Hill. Remarque avec plus de 3 heures de routes, cela aurait été étonnant. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'avança vers eux. Un Derek en plus vieux sourit entièrement Stiles.

- Alors mes louveteaux, vous avez finis de pleurer dans les jupons de vos mères ! lançât-il sur un ton qui ne se voulait pas sympathique.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

- La mienne est morte, donc aucune chance !

La remarqua stupéfia tout le monde, même Bryan. L'instructeur le regarda d'un air de travers mais ne dit rien.

- Vous allez récupérer vos paquetages qui se trouvent sous la grande tente. Attention, chacun à le sien.

Personne ne réagit, ne savant pas exactement ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Vous allez vous bouger le cul et plus vite que ça ! hurla-t-il.

Tout le monde se mit presque à courir vers la tente. Il y avait les noms de chacun sur les sacs. Bryan poussa tout le monde pour trouver le sien. Il avait la carrure la plus importante et en abusé. Ses compères n'en furent pas en reste. Stiles avait trouvé le sien facilement. Il en ramassa deux, trois autres pour leur éviter le saccage qu'opéraient les joueurs de foot. Il tenait dans sa main le sac d'Alan, Dylan et Arthur. Tiens, ce n'était pas un prénom courant aux USA. Il observa chacun d'eux. Alan semblait assez fragile physiquement et ne devait pas souvent prendre le soleil. Ses lunettes ne l'aidait pas le pauvre. Un geek. Dylan, tirait à 4 épingles et un petit sourire narquois. Un fils à papa. Quant au dernier, Arthur, son look était quelconque. Celui d'un jeune banal. Un simple adolescent. Chacun le remercia pour le sac.

L'action ne manqua pas d'échapper à l'instructeur. La force contre l'intelligence. Il venait de trouver ses deux capitaines d'équipes.

- Maintenant que chacun à son paquetage, il va falloir monter votre tente qui vous servira tout au long de votre agréable séjour ici dit-il avec le même sourire sadique.

Stiles savait très bien monter une tente. Depuis tout jeune, il avait l'habitude d'aller camper en forêt avec son père. Après la mort de sa mère, ils n'y étaient plus retournés. Mais il n'avait pas perdu les gestes. En l'espace de quelques minutes, la sienne fut montée. Ce fut la première montée. L'instructeur regarda sa montre où un chrono tourné. Il venait de battre le record du camp. Ce petit jeune était plein de surprise. Et il fut encore plus surprit quand ce dernier alla donner un coup de main à ses camarades pour finir de monter les tentes. Il aura fallu finalement une heure pour que tout le monde s'installe. Il fit se rassembler tout le monde en ligne devant le campement.

- Les réjouissances commencent dés ce soir. Comme vous vous en êtes aperçu, les filles ne sont pas avec nous. Elles sont dans un autre camp, à seulement quelques centaines de mètres d'ici. Elles seront les brebis et nous les loups. Notre but est de voler vos totems qu'elles ont au centre de leur camp. Et eux les leur. Dit-il en désignant une rangée de statuettes. Attention, du fait qu'elles sont des filles, elles auront le droit à certains avantages.

- Et c'est quoi ces avantages ? demanda Stiles en réfléchissant rapidement.

L'instructeur ne lui répondit pas mais lui fit un sourire lui promettant des surprises, pas forcément les plus plaisantes.

- Celui qui n'aurait pas réussi à récupérer son totem se verra mis de corvée pendant une semaine. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à la fin du camp. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Qu'est ce que c'était cette manie de crier tout le temps ? Finalement, il n'était pas du tout comme Derek.

- Oui monsieur osèrent certains d'entre eux.

Cela parut suffire à l'instructeur qui leur tourna le dos. Il se retourna.

- Bien sur, je n'accepterai aucun échec ! fit-il le plus sérieux du monde.

Que se passerait-il si l'un d'entre eux ne pouvait pas ramener son totem ?

Le cerveau de Stiles tournait déjà à pleine puissance. Il n'avait aucune idée de la typologie du terrain. Il devait faire un repérage. Il s'avança, sortant du rang.

- Monsieur, possibilité de faire du repérage ? demanda-t-il.

Si l'autre voulait une attitude militaire, il en aura. Il avait été à bonne école avec son père.

- Ne vous faites pas attraper Stilinski. Cela serait dommage de commencer avec un handicape.

Il réintégra sa place. Ses camarades le regardèrent. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Plutôt dans ses plans pour s'emparer de son totem. Tout le monde se dispersa. Le jeune homme se planta devant la lisière de la forêt. Il avait suivit la direction qu'avait vaguement indiqué l'instructeur. Les autres le regardaient de loin. Ils ne le comprenaient pas. Ils étaient tous inquiet d'avoir été amené ici, en pleine forêt. Pour beaucoup, c'était la première fois qu'ils quittaient leurs parents aussi longtemps. Ils le virent rentrer dans la forêt et disparaitre. Personne n'avait osé le suivre. Cette dernière était sombre.

Stiles s'enfonça dans sous la frondaison de la forêt qui était assez dense, ne laissant passer que très peu de soleil. Il se retourna et scruta autour de lui. Bon, personne ne l'avait suivit. Il partit alors en courant. Très vite. Les animaux qu'il croisait ne virent passer qu'une ombre. Il lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendre jusqu'au camp des filles. S'aidant du loup, il grimpa dans un arbre et observa le camp. Leurs totems étaient en plein milieu aussi. Les filles faisaient la queue devant une tente et ressortait avec une petit pochette noire. Stiles eu un hoquet de surprise. Des tasers. Voici donc les avantages dont leur instructeur leur avait parlé. Il sourit. Finalement, il allait bien s'amusé à ce camp. Il retourna à leur campement tout en réfléchissant. Il y avait un petit attroupement autour de Bryan qui prônait d'entrer dans le camp en force. Cet idiot allait juste se faire massacrer. Ils acquiescèrent tous en l'écoutant. Ne restait à l'écart qu'Alan et Arthur. Il croisa le regard de l'instructeur et lui fit un signe de tête.

Ainsi il été revenu sans se faire attraper. Ce jeune homme le surprenait vraiment. Connaissant l'instructeur féminin du camp des filles, elle avait surement déjà mis en place des sentinelles. Il avait réussi à passer à travers et découvrir Dieu seul savait quoi.

Stiles se dirigea vers eux.

- J'ai pu voir le camp des filles leur dit-il.

- Et ? lança Arthur.

- Ce n'est pas gagné. Elles auront des tasers pour se défendre.

- Des tasers ?

- Oui, ce sont des pistolets électriques. Rien qu'en te touchant, elles pourront vous paralyser pendant 5 bonnes minutes.

- Mais si tout le monde va là-bas, qui protègera les totems ?

Alan venait de parler pour la première fois depuis qu'il était monté dans le car. Stiles le regarda.

- C'est quoi ton jeu préféré ?

- Comment ça ?

- Oui, sur console ! Ou ordinateur, enfin comme tu préfères.

- Battlefield …

- Parfait, tu seras celui qui établira notre stratégie !

- Mais à 3 …

- Laisses donc ces gros lourdauds penser qu'ils ont raison. Une semaine de corvée ne leur fera pas de mal lui répondit Stiles.

Alan et Arthur sourirent à leur tour. Puis ils s'attelèrent à l'élaboration du plan d'attaque et de défense.

L'instructeur les regardait tous. Il savait déjà qui serait de corvées ou pas. Mais il laissait faire les choses. Il voulait savoir de quel bois était fait ses recrues cette année. Bien que certaines avaient déjà montré des capacités intéressantes.

Le soir tomba.

- J'ai oublié de vous prévenir. Chacun doit faire préparer son repas. Vous trouverez ce qu'il faut dans ces sceaux. Il y a de tout. Viandes, légumes, pattes.

Tout le monde se jeta sur la viande. Certains prirent des légumes et encore moins prirent des pattes. Ils pensaient que la viande leur donnera assez de force pour accomplir la mission. Stiles, étant souvent tout seul chez lui, avait prit l'habitude de se faire à manger. Il fit un mélange de tout et en prépara aussi pour ses deux camarades.

Puis vint l'heure « d'attaquer ». Stiles, Arthur et Alan mirent leur plan à exécution. Ces deux derniers resteraient en arrière pour protéger les totems pendant que Stiles irait récupérer les trois leurs. Il avait réussi à les convaincre que c'était la meilleur solution vu qu'il avait déjà vu le campement et qu'il savait où ils étaient. Il disparut dans la forêt sous le regard inquiet de ses deux condisciples. Il pouvait entendre et voir tout le monde grâce à sa partie lupine. Il pouvait presque sentir le loup s'amusait de la situation. Il entendait des aies un peu partout. Puis un cri sec et un bruit d'un corps qui tombe. Le premier venait de tomber sous les étincelles d'un taser. Il refit le même chemin que dans l'après-midi. Il évita facilement les sentinelles puis grimpa à nouveau dans un arbre. Il n'y avait que deux filles qui gardaient les totems. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait dans le reste de la forêt. Il vit alors l'instructeur féminin. Elle devait avoir le même âge que le sien et avait le même port sévère de la tête. Elle tournait autour du camp. Elle ne prévint pas les filles quand l'un des garçons réussit à rentrer dans le camp et se dirigea vers les totems. Il fut arrêté net par deux tasers. Un dans ses côtes et l'autre dans la cuisse. Il ne put même pas crier qu'il tomba au sol. Stiles eu mal pour lui. Il décida de passer à l'action. Il se faufila de l'autre côté du camp. Elles n'avaient pas pensé qu'une attaque pourrait venir de ce côté apparemment puisqu'il n'y avait pas de sentinelle. Il réussi à se rendre à seulement à quelques mètres des totems. Il croisa alors le regard de l'instructeur qui lui fit un geste signe approbateur de la tête. Puis repartit dans le sens inverse. Il se leva, espérant que Jeff avait raison dans ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur entrainement.

- Bonjour Mesdames, je crois quoi vous avez certaines choses qui nous appartienne.

Les deux filles se retournèrent brusquement, surprises d'entendre une voix venant de derrière elles. Elles se lancèrent sur le jeune homme. Il ne lui fallut quelques secondes pour les désarmer et les mettre au sol, avec douceur cependant. Il les attacha avec des bouts de cordes qu'il avait trouvées dans son campement et les bâillonna.

- Désoler, mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse m'arrêter ! leur dit-il gentiment.

Il ramassa leurs trois totems où il y avait écrit leur nom et fit quelques pas pour partir. Puis se retourna. Il maudit sa gentillesse. Il prit son sac et prit les 7 autres items. Ils logèrent tant bien que mal dans son sac. Il embrassa les deux jeunes filles sur la joue en les remerciant d'un sourire et disparut comme il était venu.

L'instructeur avait assisté à toute l'action. Cela faisait plus de 5 ans qu'elle s'occupait de ce camp. Mais c'était le premier où elle voyait quelque chose comme ça se produire. Cette année allait être mémorable.

Stiles arriva à son camp. Arthur et Alan se débattaient comme deux beaux diables fasse à 5 filles qui étaient parvenues jusqu'à leur camp. Ils avaient écouté ses conseils. Pour limiter les dégâts du taser, ils avaient mit plusieurs couches de vêtement. Ils allaient se faire déborder quand Stiles arriva. L'une d'elle le vit et il ne put l'éviter dans son élan. Elle lui plaqua son taser sur le torse et appuya sur le bouton. Il ne sentit que de légers picotements. Il souffla de soulagement. Finalement, Jeff avait eu raison. Vut qu'il avait le contrôle de la foudre, donc par définition de l'elécrticité, il ne risquait rien venant d'elle. La fille, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ça ne marchait pas, réessaya sur son bras droit nu. Même chose. Le jeune garçon était encore debout et ne semblait rien ressentir. Avant qu'elle ne recommence une nouvelle fois, il lui prit le taser des mains et la poussa.

- Et les filles, regardez ce que j'ai ! cria-t-il en leur montrant son sac avec tous les totems qu'elles gardaient dans leur camp.

Elles poussèrent un cri de guerre et se jetèrent sur Stiles. C'était sans compter sur les réflexes de ce dernier de par ses pouvoirs de Protecteur, de son loup et aussi grâce à l'entrainement intensif que son compagnon lui avait fait subir. En pensant à son compagnon, il eu une bouffer de désir qu'il réprima de suite. Il ne devait pas y penser.

Tout à coup, une trompette sonna. Tout le monde se figea.

- C'est la fin ! crièrent les instructeurs, chacun dans leur camp. Que chacun retourne à son campement.

Les filles repartirent, dépitées de ne pas avoir put ramener un seul totem. Arthur et Alan se jetèrent sur Stiles et le félicitèrent.

- Mais comment tu as fait ?

- Petit secret leur fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

30 minutes après, tout le monde avait rejoint son propre campement.

- Bon. Voyons le résultat ! dit l'instructeur des garçons en s'approchant des ses recrues qui étaient en ligne devant lui.

Il y avait deux rangés de totems. Ceux des filles et ceux des garçons, au complet.

- Stilinski ! lança-t-il.

- Oui monsieur !

- Vous avez réagit avec beaucoup de précaution et surtout vous avez pensé à protéger les totems, chose que la plupart de vos camarades n'avaient pas du tout pensé.

- C'est grâce à Arthur et Alan, monsieur. Sans eux, nous en aurions perdu.

Il ne prenait pas la gloire pour lui. Mais laissait ses camarades la récolter à sa place. Ce petit lui plaisait de plus en plus. D'habitude, il attendait la seconde semaine pour le désigner, mais il savait qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreur.

- Au vue de ce que vous avez fait ce soir, je vous nomme Petit chef. Le grade suivant est Grand Chef. Ce dernier ne s'obtient qu'à la fin du camp. A vous de faire en sorte de garder votre grade. Car il peut être prit à tout moment par quelqu'un d'autre.

Quant à ceux qui se sont fait lamentablement massacré par une bande de brebis, dit-il presque en crachant de dégout, vous savez ce qu'il vous attend pour les deux prochaines semaines.

- Mais monsieur, vous aviez dis une semaine …

- J'ai dis ça ? Ben j'ai dut me tromper. Allé, tout le monde va se coucher. Demain, la journée commence à l'aurore.

Tout le monde regagna sa tente. Certains fiers d'eux, d'autres la queue entre les jambes et quatre d'entre la rage et la haine au ventre.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Bon un peu court je sais ^^ **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Du côté des filles, l'instructeur n'avait pas été tendre avec elle. Alors qu'elles étaient toutes alignées, l'une d'elle s'avança.

- Madame, je crois que mon taser a un problème. J'ai touché deux fois l'un des loups mais il ne s'est rien passé.

- Montre-le-moi !

Elle lui tendit alors. L'instructeur examina l'appareil. Il ne semblait pas avoir de problème. D'un geste rapide, elle le pose sur le bras de la jeune fille et l'activa. Cette dernière se retrouva au sol, sonnée par ce qu'elle venait de subir.

- Je ne vois pas le souci. Il fonctionne très bien.

Le réveille fut des plus sonore. Une trompette. L'instructeur n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que pour mettre en condition. Tout le monde émergea lentement des tantes.

- Allez, bande de feignants ! Nous n'avons toute la journée devant nous. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous n'avons qu'une semaine pour préparer nos défenses contre les brebis ?

Il fallut encore attendre 20 bonnes minutes pour que tout le monde s'habille rapidement.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est levé, je vais vous expliquer le programme de ces prochains jours.

Lever tous les matins à l'aurore. Les derniers seront de corvée supplémentaire pour la journée. Ensuite vous irez vous laver dans le lac à une centaine de mètre du camp. Je déteste la saleté. Ensuite entrainement à la course et franchissement d'obstacles. L'après-midi, cours théorique sur la survie et édification des défenses.

Des questions ?

Stiles en avait une bonne centaine mais préféra se taire. Ils se retrouvèrent tous autour du lac. L'eau était fraiche et chacun ne tarda pas à faire une toilette rapide. Bryan trouva amusant de pousser Arthur dans l'eau. Il en ressortit en pestant. Le lac était alimenté par une source souterraine. D'où sa fraicheur. Une autre pensait s'imposa à lui. Il allait devoir vérifier.

- Maintenant que vous êtes tout beau mes mignons, nous allons faire 4 fois le tour du lac ! Au pas de course !

- Mais Monsieur, on peut manger quelque chose ?

- A oui j'ai oublié ce détail : vous avez tout mangé hier soir. Nous ne sommes ravitaillés qu'une fois par jour. Donc vous allez devoir attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour manger dit-il en mordant dans une barre de céréales.

Sous les soupirs de résignation et les cris de mécontentement, tout le monde se mit en route. Stiles resta au niveau d'Alan et Arthur. Dés la fin du premier tour, Alan montra des signes de faiblesse. Le jeune Protecteur essaya de l'encourager soutenu par Arthur. La fin du deuxième tour fut un vrai calvaire pour lui. Stiles ne tint plus. Il fit signe à Alan de grimper sur son dos. Ce dernier, même mal au point, refusa. Stiles insista lourdement qu'il était hors de question qu'ils soient de corvée. Et qu'il ferait tout pour les aider. Tout en ruminant et grognant il grimpa sur le dos du jeune homme. Stiles le trouva étonnamment léger. Il lui demanda de bien s'agripper. Il se retourna vers Arthur.

- Tu crois pouvoir les rattraper ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour çà ! Je suis l'un des plus rapides de mon lycée.

- On va voir ça alors lança Stiles tout en commençant à courir.

Stiles filait. Arthur n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-il courir aussi vite avec quelqu'un sur son dos ? Il remontât doucement, dépassant ses camarades de camp un par un, ébahit de le voir les dépasser. Il rattrapa Bryan qui collait au train de l'instructeur. Il décida alors de s'amusait un peu.

- Alors mon gros, on a du mal ? cria-t-il

Bryan tourna la tête pour voir qui l'insulter et faillit s'arrêter net sous la stupeur. La tafiolle portait l'un de ses camarades sur son dos et arrivait à le suivre ! Il décida d'accélérer le rythme et dépassa l'instructeur. Ce dernier regarda son manège mais ne dit rien. Il partit loin devant, pensant pouvoir devancer tout le monde.

- Monsieur …

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes. Alan passa sur le dos de l'instructeur.

- Montres lui ce que c'est que de courir vite, fiston !

Stiles ne tiqua pas sur le surnom que venait de lui donner l'instructeur. Finalement, il n'était pas si méchant que ça.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il à l'adolescent qu'il portait.

- Oui …

- N'ais pas honte ! Chacun a ses propres faiblesses. Tu es ici pour apprendre lesquelles et pour les surmonter. Je ne dis pas que tu pourras courir aussi vite que ton camarade, mais crois moi, tu feras les 4 tours sur tes propres jambes à la fin !

Stiles avait filé. Bryan l'avait sentit arrivé dans son dos. Impossible ! Comment avait-il put le rattraper alors qu'il pensait avoir prit assez d'avance pour que ce soit possible ?

Ils attaquèrent le 3ième tour. Le joueur de foot était en nage. Il soufflait comme un buffle et avait du mal à avancer. Son estomac criait famine. Stiles l'acheva en le dépassant. Le joueur n'en était qu'à la moitié de Stiles arriva à la fin des 4 tours. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'instructeur qui portait toujours Alan. Il le reprit sur son dos et attendit que tout le monde passe pour recommencer à courir. Il arriva le dernier, soutenant Alan qui essayait de tenir sur ses jambes. Une fois revenus au camp, l'instructeur appela Alan. Ce dernier se traina tant bien que mal vers la grande tente.

- Rentres, n'aies pas peur !

Il y avait juste un lit de camp et quelques cartons.

- Tiens attrapes ! Je pense que cela te fera du bien lui dit-il en lui lançant une barre de céréale. Qu'il mangea en quelques secondes. Son estomac grouilla de contentement.

Sans un mot et en ayant fait un signe de tête pour remercier l'instructeur Alan sortit de la tente et rejoignit la sienne. Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème. Le parcours d'obstacle acheva tout le monde et même Stiles commença à ressentir la fin en milieu d'après-midi. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre en début de soirée. Le camion de ravitaillement. Tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience. Retenant la leçon de la veille, chacun se rationna pour être sur d'en avoir pour le lendemain. Le reste de la soirée et la nuit se passa sans encombre. Le lendemain, se fut le même cinéma. Alan voulut finir les 4 tours même s'il devait les finir en marchant. Il arriva une demi-heure après le dernier avant lui. Et fut surpris de voir qu'Arthur et Stiles l'attendaient. L'après-midi fut consacrée à l'établissement des tours de gardes et d'éventuels poste de sentinelles durant la journée. Même si elles devaient attendre la fin de la semaine pour attaquer à nouveau, rien n'empêcher les filles de venir faire du repérage. Ce fut à ce moment que la passion d'Alan pour les jeux vidéos se montra la plus utile.

- Si on veut éviter toute perte, il faut placer des points de surveillances ici, ici et ici dit-il en désignant des points sur la carte que leur avait donnée l'instructeur.

Ensuite, il faut absolument que nous séparions les totems. C'est trop dangereux de les laisser ensemble.

Stiles avait déjà une idée sur la question.

Les journées se déroulèrent de la même façon jusqu'au vendredi. Tout le monde était fébrile. Aussi bien chez les filles que chez les garçons. Pour les unes, il s'agissait de laver l'affront qui leur avait été fait et pour les autres c'était de protéger ce qu'ils avaient prit et surtout empêcher que leurs totems tombent entre leur main.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Désoler pour le temps mit à poster la suite mais j'ai été malade quelques jours :/ **_

_**En tout cas, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Stiles mit en place le plan qu'il avait préparé pendant une bonne partie de la semaine. Il revint de la forêt avec deux cages. Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement.

- Quoi de mieux que de cacher les totems dans les arbres ? lança-t-il tout sourire.

L'instructeur n'eut aucune réaction mais intérieurement il jubilait. Le jeune homme était de surprise en surprise. Tout se mit en action. Chacun avait fabriqué son propre filet, lasso et corde. Aucun autre moyen n'avait été accepté par l'instructeur. Stiles, aidé d'Alan, placèrent tout le monde en leur expliquant bien leur mission. Il dut faire de même avec Bryan qui le regardait avec un petit sourire. Stiles se méfia. Que lui préparait le footballeur ? La nuit venait de tomber. Le feu de camp illuminait le camp. Stiles s'était d'office mit à protéger les cages en hauteur. Lorsqu'il était monté dans l'arbre, tout le monde l'applaudit. L'instructeur le regarda d'un autre air. Quelque chose n'allait pas …

Puis une trompette sonna. Le début de l'assaut. Ils durent attendre une bonne heure avant d'avoir la moindre action. Tout le monde commençait à être impatient et nerveux. Stiles regardait la forêt et grâce au loup, pouvait voir les filles arriver. Il avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. Il devait protéger les totems. Il y eu des petites incursions toutes les 10 minutes pendant presque deux heures. Elles testaient leur défense. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de souci. Il était plus de minuit. Un rayon de lune tomba sur un coin du camp. Stiles jura. C'était l'endroit qu'était supposé surveiller Bryan. Il ne voyait nulle part le sportif. Il le maudissait car il ne pouvait rien faire pour prévenir car il se ferait repérer, les totems aussi. Les filles virent immédiatement la brèche et s'y engouffrèrent. S'engagea alors la « lutte ». Mais les tasers des filles firent des dégâts. Il ne restait plus qu'Alan et Arthur essayant de les repousser et Stiles dans son arbre. Derrière le groupe de fille, il vit alors leur instructeur. Elle était tout sourire. Il étant temps de passer eu second plan. La plupart des filles étaient à l'endroit voulu.

- Alan, Arthur ! Maintenant ! hurla Stiles.

Les deux jeunes garçons savaient quoi faire. Avant qu'une des filles ne comprenne et empêche les deux adolescents de bouger, ils avaient tiré sur une corde dissimulée par des feuilles et de la terre. 4 panneaux d'une cage se soulevèrent d'un seul coup, emprisonnant quasiment la totalité des filles. Il en restait seulement 2 qui ne savaient plus quoi faire voyant les leurs emprisonnés. En se faisant discret, Stiles redescendit de son arbre. Personne n'avait vu où il était caché et encore moins n'avait deviné d'où était venu le cri qu'il avait poussé. Les filles rageaient. Elles essayaient de briser la cage mais n'y arrivaient pas. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors mes petites brebis, vous êtes à la merci des loups leur dit-il d'un sourire carnassier.

Elles reculèrent un peu, soudain prise de peur. Les garçons le rejoignirent et tournèrent autour de la cage en poussant des petits hurlements de loup. Il allait leur montrer ce qu'était un vrai hurlement de loup. Il laissa le loup de Derek s'en occuper. Il commença à grogner puis le son sortit de sa bouche. Le cri s'éleva dans les airs. Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour le regardait. Comme si les cris les avait aidé, les garçons le reprirent de plus belle. Il les regarda. Il manquait 2 adolescents. Alan et Bryan. Il craint le pire et regarda le camp puis tomba sur deux ombres. Qu'il n'aima pas du tout. Il partit en courant dans leurs directions.

- Espèce de merdeux, comment oses-tu me dire quoi faire ! Je vais t'apprendre …

- Bryan !

Le cri arrêta son geste. Il tourna la tête et vit Stiles arriver rapidement. Il eu un petit rictus et abattit son poing dans le ventre du jeune adolescent devant lui, déjà dans un triste état. Il eu le souffle coupé et se plia en deux sous la douleur. Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa Bryan et le poussa violemment. Puis se pencha vers Alan qui haletait de douleur et de peur.

- Je suis là ! Ne t'inquiète pas …

- Entres pd, vous vous reconnaissez de toute façon ! lança Bryan, goguenard.

- Tu veux jouer à ça, et bien soit ! lança Stiles lui tournant toujours le dos.

Il avait les poings fermés et ses jointures étaient presque entièrement blanches. Le loup en lui bouillait de rage. Il se retourna, une froide détermination dans les yeux.

- Je vais t'apprendre à frapper mes amis !

Bryan ne vit pas le coup venir. Il décolla sur plusieurs mètres et atterrit lourdement au centre du camp. Tout le monde les regardait.

- Aller, debout ! Ne me dit pas qu'un simple coup de poing te fait si mal ! railla le Protecteur.

Le joueur de foot se leva grognant. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait frapper aussi fort. Arthur alla voir l'instructeur.

- Monsieur, il faut faire quelque chose ! Ils vont se blesser! lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de panique.

- Non laisses-les ! Il faut qu'ils règlent ça tous les deux. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix avec des crétins pareils. Ils ne comprennent que la violence.

Comprenant alors que l'épreuve était finie, les garçons libérèrent les filles. Au lieu de partir de suite, elles voulurent assister au combat entre les deux jeunes hommes. L'un, bien musclé à cause du sport, et l'autre un peu plus maigre mais avec des muscles visibles sous la tension. L'un plus imposant que l'autre.

Stiles avait chaud, très chaud. Avec sa colère, sa température avait augmenté. Il n'arrivait pas à éteindre l'incendie qui le rongeait. Il était en colère comme jamais il l'a été. Et son loup en rajouté derrière. Il enleva son t-shirt. Les filles lui jetèrent de nouveaux des regards, des regards envieux.

Bryan était debout.

- Tu m'as surprit, sale tafiole ! Je ne pensais pas que les gens de ton espère savait frapper. Lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois et vicieux.

- Tu serais surprit je pense de quoi je suis capable crétin !

L'insulte fut la seule chose que capte le cerveau du joueur. Il se précipita et tendit son point en étant sur de faire mouche. Sauf qu'il ne rencontra que du vide. Stiles se trouvait déjà derrière lui.

- En plus d'être crétin, tu es lent !

Bryan rugit, se retourna et chargea de toute sa force. Cette fois-ci Stiles resta en face. Les filles et certains garçons retinrent un hoquet de terreur. Le jeune homme se décala juste un petit peu de façon à pouvoir prendre le poigné de son adversaire, lui torde violement et l'envoyer valser dans les airs. Retournant ses propres forces contre lui. Le joueur atterrit et eu le souffle coupé. Une douleur irradié son bras droit. Il gémissait au sol quand une ombre le surplomba. Stiles se pencha pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Oses poser un regard sur lui et il ne restera plus grand-chose de toi ! lui murmura-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

Le jeune se releva et souffla. Son visage changea. Il était redevenu comme avant, avenant et toute colère avait disparut. Il tendit la main au joueur qui était toujours à terre. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard de pure haine. Il allait se venger et savait déjà comment. Il donna un coup rapide dans la main et se leva tout seul. le Protecteur leva les yeux vers le ciel et partit rejoindre les autres.

Les filles rentrèrent à leur camp non sans jeter des regards vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne vit rien mais les autres garçons le virent et vinrent le taquiner.

- Et dis donc, tu pèches en gros dis moi !

- Comment ça ?

- Ben depuis que tu as enlevé ton t-shirt les …

Stiles balbutia.

- Comment ça enlever mon t-shirt ? Il baissa la tête et vit en effet qu'il était torse nu, son t-shirt un peu plus loin par terre.

Il devint tout rouge et se précipita pour ramasser et remettre son t-shirt.

- Profites-en !

- Désoler pas pour moi, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un ! leur dit-il en ne précisant pas le genre de la personne avec qui il était.

- Tu nous les laisse alors ? demandèrent plusieurs garçons avec un regard plein d'envie

Tous les mêmes !

- Oui mais n'oubliez pas qu'elles sont nos ennemis hein ! leur dit-il.

Quelqu'un tapa dans les mains. L'instructeur.

- Messieurs ! Malgré un petit problème, désormais résolu, vous avez réussit à défendre votre camp et surtout à ne pas révéler où était les totems. Je pense que vous avez comprit le principe de ce camp. L'entraide et la discipline. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre ce que c'est et mettre en pratique.

Il ne reste plus que 7 semaines maintenant. Je confirme la position pour toute la durée du camp de Stiles en tant que Petit Chef et Alan comme second Petit Chef. Ils seront vos référant. Il faudra vous adresser à eux pour tout problème. Moi je suis là pour maintenir la discipline et l'ordre. Mais aussi pour vous entrainer. Je ne ferais pas de vous des machines à tuer. Mais j'espère pouvoir vous inculquer l'effort de bien faire, de vous pousser à bout, et du respect de l'autre !

Il avait dit cette phrase en regardant Bryan dans les yeux. Ce dernier baissa les siens. Il ourdissait sa vengeance. Et il savait parfaitement quoi faire. La première chose à faire : il devait se procurer un téléphone portable et il savait très bien où il y en avait un.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Désoler pour le temps de publication, mais je suis en plein préparatif pour mon déménagement ! **_

_**J'essaye de faire au plus vite ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Les semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement. Les filles n'arrivaient à s'approcher des totems. Les garçons avaient mis en place des défenses qu'elles ne réussissaient pas à franchir. Bryan faisait profil bas. L'instructeur pensa qu'il avait comprit la leçon. Il ne restait maintenant plus que deux semaines avant la fin du camp. Alan, grâce à l'entrainement, faisait le tour complet du lac en courant. Il était encore fatigué à l'arrivée mais il souriait de pouvoir le faire complètement. Lui, Arthur et Stiles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps. Ils passaient leur temps ensemble.

Bryan les regardait. Il allait avoir sa vengeance. Il avait fait le nécessaire. Demain soir, tout sera fini et il sera vengé.

Stiles se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Il avait de plus en plus envie de voir ses amis et Derek. Beaucoup plus Derek. Principalement Derek. Que Derek. Il avait envie de lui. Heureusement, il ne restait que deux semaines.

Le matin même, l'instructeur leur annonça quelque chose.

- Vous avez tous tenus jusqu'ici et je vous en félicite leur dit-il. Pour ce faire, j'ai demandé à vos familles, si elle le souhaitait, de venir vous rendre visite.

Tout le monde cria de bonheur. Sauf Alan.

- Stilinski, je peux savoir combien vous êtes dans votre famille ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme en ne comprenant pas.

- Car quand j'ai appelé votre père, il m'a semblait entendre un troupeau d'éléphant derrière lui.

- Ce sont mes amis et … il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment les autres prendraient sa relation avec Derek. Un homme.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, de fait de ta position et de ton implication, j'ai autorisé tout le monde à venir.

Le Protecteur avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Alan regardait son camarade. Il savait que personne ne viendrait pour lui. Il était orphelin et s'était pour échapper à l'orphelinat qu'il s'était inscrit à ce camp. Même s'il n'avait pas pensé que cela serait aussi dur. Stiles vit l'air triste et morose de son ami. Il était au courant de l'histoire. Il regarda Arthur qui semblait avoir comprit la même chose que lui. Arthur n'aurait personne qui viendrait aussi. Son père était en prison et sa mère était dans le coma à cause de son père. Il vivait chez son oncle et sa tente mais ne s'entendait pas du tout avec eux.

L'instructeur n'avait rien dit quant à l'heure d'arrivée des familles. Donc la fin de la matinée se passa sous un climat tendu et nerveux. Ce fut en début d'après-midi que Stiles capta quelque chose. Il été le seul à avoir entendu. Plusieurs véhicules arrivaient. Il avait de suite reconnut le bruit de la Camaro.

- Ils arrivent ! cria-t-il.

Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et regardèrent dans la direction que Stiles indiqué. Il fallut attendre à nouveau 5 minutes avant de voir les premiers véhicules arriver par le chemin de terre menant à la prairie. Stiles sourit en pensant à la tête de Derek quant à l'état de sa voiture. Ils étaient venus à deux voitures. Le jeune homme trépignait d'impatience. Ce fut Derek qui sortit le premier et qui posa le regard sur lui. Le jeune homme occulta alors le monde entier pour se plonger dans les yeux de son compagnon. Ce dernier arborait un sourire comme rarement il avait vu. Stiles ne tint plus. Il se précipita vers son compagnon et se blottit dans ses bras. Derek le sera fort. L'odeur de son petit-ami ainsi que sa présence lui avait tellement manquait. Il semblait retrouver une partie de lui.

Tout le monde les regarda mais personne ne dit rien. Seul Bryan fixa le couple avec haine.

Ils finirent par s'embrasser.

- Hum, hum, tu comptes oublier ton père ?

Stiles lâcha les lèvres de l'Alpha avec regret et alla prendre son père dans ses bras. Toute la meute était là. Enfin presque. Le jeune homme constata qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

- Où est Alisson ? demanda-t-il

Sous le regard gêné de Scott et des autres, il savait que quelque chose s'était passé.

- On te racontera ça plus tard lança Lydia. Si tu nous faisais faire un tour du propriétaire ?

Stiles accepta, tout en prenant soin de garder en tête la question qu'il venait de poser. Il leur fit faire le tour du camp.

L'instructeur regardait les retrouvailles avec les familles. Cela ne pouvait faire que du bien, la fin du camp approchant. Puis il regarda Stiles et ses amis. Chacun s'était placé autour de lui comme pour le protéger. Comme s'il était le plus faible. On pouvait presque sentir le lien qui unissait tout le monde. Si le jeune homme était le plus faible, que valaient les autres ? Il remarqua tout de suite le père. Un sheriff. Il s'était un peu renseigner sur le jeune homme durant le camp.

Stiles arriva devant Arthur et Alan, assis par terre en train de discuter.

- Je vous présente Alan et Arthur, des amis.

Chacun fut scanné par chaque membre de la meute. Encore plus par Derek qui raffermit sa prise sur la taille du plus jeune, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde. Scott fut le premier à parler.

- J'espère que vous ne vous laissez pas entrainé dans ses plans bizarres ! Parce que sinon, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !

- Scott ! cria Stiles plus pour la forme.

Les deux garçons sourirent finalement et se levèrent pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Chacun comprit que les deux amis de Stiles n'allaient pas recevoir de visite. Donc ils firent de leur mieux.

Vint le temps des séparations. Stiles en pleura presque. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils partent. Il ne voulait pas que Derek parte.

- Le camp se finit dans 2 semaines ! Et il restera encore une semaine avant que tu ne reprennes les cours murmura l'Alpha à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Ce dernier rougit rien qu'en y pensant et embrassa une dernière fois son loup de petit-ami. Il les regardât rejoindre leurs voitures et partirent.

Il se retourna, retenant ses larmes, et rejoignit ses amis. Chacun parla de la visite de ses parents toute la soirée, et c'est dans une bonne ambiance générale que tout le monde se coucha.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le fait d'avoir revu Derek le mettait en ébullition hormonale. Il sortit de la tente pour prendre un peu l'air. Il y avait un peu de vent. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour sentir quelque chose qui alerta la conscience du loup de Derek en lui. Des loups n'étaient pas loin. Il y en avait au moins 5. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il savait que là où ils se trouvaient, ce n'était pas un territoire revendiqué. Et pour que des loups soient justement dans parages l'inquiéta grandement. Il pouvait défendre son camp. Mais pas celui des filles. Il devait les alerter sans leur dire pourquoi. Il alla trouver l'instructeur.

- Monsieur ?

- Entre Stiles ! répondit une voix toute éveillée.

Il poussa le morceau de toile et entra.

- Nous avons un problème ! lança-t-il comme entrée de matière.

L'instructeur le regarda. Ainsi il était au courant. Mais comment ? Il n'en était pas un. Il décida de jouer franc jeu avec lui, voulant voir jusqu'où le jeune homme était impliqué.

- Ils ont été repérés i heures maintenant. Nous pensions qu'ils ne faisaient que passer. Mais leur chemin passe directement par ce camp. Ce qui ne peut être une simple coïncidence.

Le jeune Protecteur regarda son vis-à-vis sans pour autant être surprit d'apprendre qu'il connaissait l'existence des loups garous.

- Pour le camp des filles ?

- Albertha a mis en place les défenses anti-loup. Je viens d'activer les nôtres.

Cela devait le rassurer. Mais ce fut le contraire. Il avait un sombre pressentiment et en fit part.

- Vous devez me prendre pour un fou, mais je pense que cela ne suffira pas à les arrêter. Il faudrait prévenir l'autre camp et faire tout le monde venir ici.

- Et qui te dit qu'ici, elles seront plus en sécurité ?

Stiles lui sourit. Et bizarrement, ça marcha. L'instructeur pouvait presque sentir l'aura étrange qui émanait du jeune homme. Qui était-il ? Ou plutôt, qu'est ce qu'il était ?

Tout le monde fut réveillé et rapidement, le camp s'anima. Chacun se demandait ce qu'il se passait. D'un accord commun avec l'instructeur, il fit passer le message d'un exercice de nuit. Avec les filles. Le jeune homme ne faisait pas attention, mais il manquait quelqu'un dans le camp. Quelqu'un qui avait promit de se venger.

Cela faisait 5 minutes que les filles les avaient rejoins qu'un hurlement de loup se fit entendre. Suivit de plusieurs autres. Il pouvait les compter. Il y en avait 10 en tout. Une petite meute. Dés que les filles étaient arrivées, l'instructeur avait réactivé les défenses anti-loup. Stiles se raidit. Il avait passait un partie de la journée dans les bras de Derek. Il devait sentir le loup. Il devait trouver une solution. Il s'aspergea de déodorant en priant que cela suffise.

Il pouvait les voir. Furtivement, des yeux jaunes dans la nuit. Pour le moment, les défenses tenaient bon. Mais pour combien de temps ? Comme pour lui donner raison, plusieurs projectiles atterrirent au milieu du camp. Des émetteurs à ultrason. Classique mais efficace. Enfin normalement. Tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas un exercice. Chacun était assis dans l'attente de voir et d'apprendre ce qu'il se passait. Seul Stiles était debout avec les deux instructeurs. Albertha retourna rapidement dans la tente et ressorti avec deux bâtons électriques. Thom, leur instructeur, en fit de même. Mais revint avec un pistolet sur les hanches et un fusil dans les mains. Alan se leva et rejoignit Stiles.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. Rejoins les autres et dis-leur que je m'occupe de tout lui dit-il en souriant.

Alan avait confiance envers le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir avec un tel sourire. Stiles avait l'habitude. L'habitude de sourire même quand ça n'allait pas.

Les loups se décidèrent enfin à se montrer. Tout le monde s'attendait à quelque chose mais pas à ça. Bryan fut le premier à sortir des bois. Suivit par une dizaine de jeunes hommes, le regard jaune, les crocs dehors, et les griffes sorties. Les filles poussèrent des cris de terreur. Les garçons s'étaient tous mit devant elles pour les protéger.

- Alors cousin, c'est qui cette tafiole qui t'a foutu une raclée ? lança l'un d'eux. Surement l'Alpha pensa Stiles.

Bryan désigna du regard le jeune homme. Le loup fit un signe et deux d'entres eux se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme. Albertha et Thom se mirent sur leur passage. Stiles leur posa la main sur les épaules.

- C'est bon, laissez-moi faire ! leur dit-il

- Et en plus, il joue au héros lança en ricanant l'un des loups avant de le frapper violement à la tête.

Stiles fut sonné. Il tomba au sol. Il sentait le loup de Derek envahir son être. Il le retint. S'il se transforma maintenant, des personnes pourraient être blessées. Il devait attendre et trouver le bon moment. Et puis, le loup n'était pas le seul avantage qu'il avait sur eux. Il avait ses pouvoirs et surtout il avait été entrainé pendant plusieurs mois. Donc il n'était pas sans défense. Comme si le loup avait comprit, il se retira mais resta aux bords de la conscience du jeune homme au cas où. On le souleva et le traina à moitié par terre. On le jeta aux pieds de l'Alpha.

- Alors comme ça, il parait que tu maltraites quelqu'un de la famille ?

- Je me disais aussi de qui il pouvait tenir une telle imbécilité !

Il se reçut un autre coup dans l'estomac qui le fit plier en deux.

- Une fois que je me serais occupé de toi, il ne restera rien que des morceaux. Mais en attendant, nous allons nous occuper des tes amis … Certaines ont l'air bien appétissantes !

Les bêtas ricanèrent à l'énoncé de leur chef puis allèrent vers le groupe. Albertha et Thom leur firent fasse. Mais contre autant d'ennemis, ils ne tinrent que quelques secondes avant de se retrouver au sol à leur tour. L'un des loups prit les matraques et les appliquèrent sur les deux instructeurs qui crièrent sous la douleur. Stiles gémit.

- Non arrêtez, ne leur faites pas de mal !

- Ca, il fallait y penser avant de t'attaquer à quelqu'un de ma famille ! lança l'Alpha.

Les jeunes adolescents ne firent pas le poids contre les loups-garous.

- Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-les tranquilles !

- J'aime quand on me supplie ! s'agenouilla le chef. D'ailleurs, si je faisais un exemple. Ce que je compte leur faire. Tu seras parfait ! Cela ne devrait pas trop te changer de toute façon lui dit-il en le remettant debout et déchirant son t-shirt.

Il le prit par un bras et le traina. Stiles se laissa toujours faire. Il avait mal mais n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre en danger les autres. S'il devait souffrir pour que les autres survivent, ce n'était pas grave. Il fut attaché à un poteau à la vue de tous. Les bras en l'air. L'Alpha tourna autour et donna quelques coups de griffes qui firent couler le sang du jeune homme.

- Tu as une odeur exquise ! Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi ricana-t-il.

Il se présenta devant lui. Le jeune homme se souvint alors de la fameuse nuit où des loups l'avaient kidnappé et que leur chef avait voulu le violer. L'Alpha en face de lui avait le même regard. Avide de violence, avide de souiller son corps pour ensuite le tuer. Le loup-garou fit sauter le bouton du pantalon de Stiles. Plusieurs personnes crièrent mais furent rappelées à l'ordre par des grognements des bêtas. Bryan était dans son coin. Il jubilait. Il prenant enfin sa vengeance.

Son jean n'étant plus retenue par quelque chose, il tomba sur ses chevilles.

- Voyons voir quel gout tu as, petit humain !

La réflexion frappa Stiles. Humain ? Il n'en était plus un depuis un bon moment. Il se mit à rire doucement. Puis fut prit d'un fou rire. L'Alpha en fut déconcerté. Il devenait fou.

Tous ses amis le regardaient. Mais pourquoi riait-il ? Etait-il fou ?


	33. Chapter 33

_**Salut tout le monde ! Voila la suite. Pour info, pour moi le camp ne fut qu'un petit intermède ou je me suis amusé ^^ Il n'y aura aucune répercussion pour le reste de l'histoire (sauf pour un personnage). Quelques explications à la fin mais avant tout, prenait le temps de lire !**_

_**Il est possible que je ne publie rien avant deux semaines, étant en plein cartons et tout ce qui s'en suit :/ **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Stiles pencha sa tête pour arriver à la hauteur du visage de l'Alpha.

- Es-tu sûr que je sois un humain ? dit-il.

L'Alpha avait toujours une main sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Ce dernier laissa libre cour à son pouvoir. Le loup fut littéralement projeté à plusieurs mètres. Il était tout engourdit. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il ne comprenait pas. L'un de ses bêtas vint l'aider à se relever.

Pendant ce temps, avec l'aide de la force et les griffes du loup de Derek, il coupa les cordes qui le retenaient attaché. Son pantalon le gênait. Voyant qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité sans les boutons pour le maintenir, il l'enleva. Il se retrouva donc en boxer, avec un t-shirt dans un triste état et pied nu. Il se tourna vers les bêtas qui menaçaient ses amis.

- Laissez-les ! ordonna-t-il.

Surpris, les loups voulurent résister. Mais ne purent rien faire contre la volonté de l'humain. Ils reculèrent et rejoignirent leur chef. L'un des bêtas avait cependant prit quelqu'un avec lui. Alan. Il avait ses griffes sur son visage. Il poussa son paquet vers son chef qui fit de même. Il égratigna même le visage du jeune homme. Stiles vit rouge. Son loup aussi. Et sous la colère, son pouvoir parcourut son corps entier. Tout le monde pouvait le sentir. Le pouvoir émanant de son corps. Des petites étincelles apparaissaient mêmes de temps en temps.

Son pouvoir finit par lui échapper. Il continua à grandir sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'arrêter. Ce dernier s'empara même du loup. Ils fusionnèrent. Stiles sentit son corps changer. Il semblait grandir. Des griffes lui poussaient au bout des doigts, bien plus affutées que celles dont il avait l'habitude depuis qu'il partageait le loup de Derek. Il sentait l'instinct animal prendre de plus en plus le contrôle de son corps. Il se battait contre lui. Mais ne faisait pas le poids.

Les spectateurs regardaient la silhouette de Stiles changer. Elle grandissait, des poils d'un noir d'encre commençaient à recouvrir tout son corps. Son dos s'arquebouta sous la douleur de la transformation. Des griffes apparurent à ses pieds.

Stiles voulait hurler sous la douleur mais n'y arrivait pas, enfermé dans son propre esprit. Son visage s'allongea et une gueule de loup apparut, peu avare sur les crocs acérés. Ses oreilles grandirent et se recouvrirent de poils noirs.

Cela ne prit même pas une minute. Mais Stiles était devenu une créature sortant plus d'un cauchemar qu'autre chose. On pouvait voir les muscles rouler sous la peau du monstre. Il jeta un regard rouge sang à l'Alpha qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la chose qu'il avait en face de lui. Jamais il n'avait vu une transformation comme ça. Qu'était donc cet humain ?

Il poussa un rugissement bestial. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Personne ne le vit bouger. Personne ne vit le coup venir. Mais la tête de l'Alpha tomba au sol. Alan hurla de terreur. La créature ne le regarda même pas. Il s'attaqua aux bêtas. Plusieurs d'entre eux voulurent fuirent, mais subirent le même traitement que leur chef. D'autres dévidèrent de combattre le monstre. Mais n'eurent pas plus de chance. Il n'y avait plus de loup à combattre. Par contre, il restait des proies. Il se retourna vers le groupe terrifié de ses camarades. Plusieurs silhouettes apparurent entre eux. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il pouvait le sentir. Mais elles l'empêchaient d'atteindre ses proies. Il rugit de plus belle.

- Stiles …

Il connaissait cette voix. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Une des silhouettes se détacha et s'avança lentement. Le monstre montra ses crocs mais rien n'y fit, son adversaire continuait à avancer. Il s'arrêta à même pas un mètre.

- Fait attention à toi Derek … Il a complètement le contrôle du loup et de son pouvoir …

- Stiles, c'est moi Derek ! Reviens parmi-nous.

La créature renifla. Il connaissait cette odeur mais ne se rappelait plus à qui elle appartenait. Il rugit à nouveau, à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de son vis-à-vis.

- Reviens moi … mon Stiles … Je t'aime …

Ces quelques mots firent frémir les contours du monstre. Stiles avait reprit le contrôle de son corps et forçait celui-ci à redevenir humain. Un simple humain se tint quelques minutes après devant Derek, les larmes aux yeux. L'Alpha leva la main pour caresser le visage de son compagnon. Il reculât.

- J'ai encore tué … Je n'ai rien put faire pour empêcher ça … murmurait-il en regardant ses mains pleines de sang.

- C'était eux ou toi, tu n'avais pas le choix.

- J'aurai put éviter ça si j'avais contrôlé mon pouvoir …

A chaque fois que Derek faisait un pas vers Stiles, ce dernier en reculait d'un. Il leva un regard vers son compagnon.

- Je suis désolé dit-il en se retournant. Puis partit en courant vers la forêt.

Le loup savait que ce n'était pas la peine de lui courir après. Il était déjà loin. Il se dirigea vers Thom et Albertha.

- Gardiens, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux instructeurs racontèrent. Une fois l'histoire raconté, tout le monde cherche Bryan, le responsable. Personne ne le trouva. Il s'était enfuit. Scott et Isaac partirent à sa recherche. Jeff s'approcha des deux Gardiens.

- Nous aurions du vous prévenir pour Stiles.

- Mais qui est-il ?

- Il est le fils de Catherina Allen.

L'homme et la femme ouvrir grand les yeux, choqués. Lydia s'approcha.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de Gardien ?

Jeff se retourna vers elle.

- Autant nous, Protecteurs, sommes en contact direct avec les meutes, autant les Gardiens agissent dans l'ombre. Ils ne protègent pas seulement les loups garou mais toutes les créatures surnaturelles qui existent. Ils sont partout et font en sorte que personne ne découvrent leurs existence.

- En gros, ce sont des nettoyeurs ! dit-elle naturellement.

- Quand il le faut oui. Mais avant tout, ils nous protègent de l'œil humain.

- Et pour Stiles ?

- Sa colère a prit le contrôle de son pouvoir et du loup. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. D'ailleurs comme beaucoup de chose depuis que je suis dans votre meute …

Thom et Albertha essayaient d'assimiler ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Stiles ? Fils de Catherina ? Même parmi les Gardiens, cette femme était une légende. Mais de là qu'elle eut un fils … Puis chacun comprit ce que ça impliqué. Ce fut comme si Jeff avait suivit leur raisonnement.

- Ca fait de lui un Grand Protecteur.

- Mais le Conseil …

- Le Conseil n'interviendra s'il veut rester encore debout gronda-t-il sous la colère.

Des bruits se firent entendre depuis la forêt.

- Mais lâchez-moi espèce d'abrutis !

- Fermes-là !

Isaac et Scott apparurent tenant fermement leur paquet. Bryan. Derek fonça vers lui, lui passant la maint autour de la gorge et le soulevant.

- Regardes où ta stupidité a mené. La meute d'Alpha que tu as appelé a été entièrement exterminée et mon COMPAGNON s'est enfui. Et tout ça, PAR TA FAUTE hurla-t-il !

- Derek, lâche-le, tu vas le tuer !

- Il le mérite.

- Oui mais Stiles ne voudrait pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier, continua Scott qui comprenait très bien les sentiments de Derek.

Il avait lui aussi envie d'éventrer ce porc. Derek desserra sa main et Bryan tomba au sol, livide.

Il se retourna et son regard se posa sur le groupe de jeunes garçons et de jeunes filles.

- Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour eux dit-il.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous avons ce qu'il faut pour leur faire oublier tout ce qu'il vient de se passer répondit Thom

Derek se perdit dans ses pensées. Il avait sentit sur le chemin du retour la présence de loup et avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait sentit son loup s'agiter de plus en plus. Il était arrivé à temps pour sauver les humains. Mais pas pour sauver son compagnon. Il ramassa le pantalon du jeune homme et le huma. Il était dingue de Stiles. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer. Il était à lui tout comme il était à l'humain. Ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même âme. Il devait le retrouver. Il se dirigea vers la forêt mais une main l'arrêta. Jeff.

- Il faut le laisser. Lui seul peut faire quelque chose. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois lui faire confiance …

- Je sais mais …

Sa voix s'étrangla et une larme unique coula de son œil droit. Il se reprit.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de cette ordure ? en désignant Bryan, toujours au sol.

- Ca aussi, nous nous en occupons ! lança cette fois-ci Albertha avec un petit sourire sadique.

Thom avait commencé à injecter un produit à chaque adolescent du camp. Vint le tour d'Alan.

- Je ne veux pas oublier ! dit-il.

- Es-tu sur ? Ces souvenirs vont te hanter toute ta vie tu sais.

- Oui je sais.

Acceptant provisoirement le refus du jeune homme, Thom continua les injections. Il se promit de revenir le voir pour le convaincre d'accepter la piqure.

Le soleil se leva sur les deux camps. Personne ne se rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit.

- Suite à un petit incident, le camp se termine aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà prévenu vos parents qui vont venir vous chercher.

Tout le monde hurla de joie.

- Et Stiles, il est où ?

- Justement cet incident le concerne. Rien de grave je vous rassure. Il a dut partir dans la nuit.

Tout le monde semblait accepter l'histoire. Sauf un. Qui regardait l'instructeur. Au lieu de le faire fuir, ce qu'il avait vu l'avait convaincu qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit en réfléchissant. Il s'était lever en ayant prit sa décision.

- Monsieur !

- Alors, tu as changé d'avis ?

- Non pas du tout. Je voudrais savoir comment on fait pour devenir un Gardien ?

* * *

_**Alors, pour les explications : concernant l'allure de Stiles en monstre, j'ai prit comme référence le loup-garou de Van Hellsing le film (le héros, à la fin, pour combattre le Comte Dracula, se transforme un loup-garou super méchant et trop beau :D je me suis basé sur ça pour Stiles.)**_

_**Ensuite, le seul personnage que l'on reverra suite au camp c'est Alan ! mais je n'en dit pas plus ! **_

_**A bientôt les bad wolf !**_


	34. Chapter 34

Hello tout le monde ! Juste pour annoncer mon retour sur le site aprés un mois d'absence suite à mon déménagement !

Je mets la suite de l'histoire d'ici 1 ou deux jours ! Et j'attaquerai en moment temps une nouvelle fic ^^

Merci à tous !

A très vite !


	35. Chapter 35

**_Me voila de retour :D en tout cas pour cette fic ! _**

**_Je n'aurai surement la même cadence que précédemment ayant beaucoup de projet en cours mais je promet des publications rapides ! Dont une autre fic (Rencontre du destin)_**

**_Ce chapitre est assez cours. Juste pour remettre en route. Ensuite nous attaquerons la partie la plus importante et la dernière de cette fic. elle prendra beaucoupppp de chapitre normalement ! _**

**_Merci de m'avoir attendu !_**

* * *

Stiles courrait dans les bois. Il ne savait où il allait. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était courir. Il sentait son pouvoir fluctuer en lui, comme la marée mais beaucoup plus rapidement. Parfois, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait les heures précédentes. Il luttait contre la monstruosité qu'il avait en lui mais il ne résistait jamais longtemps. Il dormait à même le sol. Il se nourrissait de plantes. Il savait que sous sa forme de loup monstrueux, il tuait des animaux. Tant que ce n'était que des animaux …

C'était la seul peur qu'il avait. Que le monstre tue un être humain. Il ne le pardonnerait jamais. Un soir, il s'arrêta au bord d'un lac. Le loup avait été agité toute la journée mais n'avait pas essayé de prendre le contrôle. Ses vêtements étaient complètement en lambeau. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Enlevant ses guenilles, il entra dans l'eau. Elle était glacée. Mais cela lui fit un bien fou. Comme si ses idées s'étaient remises en place. Il se laissa flotter sur l'eau. Puis ouvrit les yeux. C'était la pleine lune. Voila pourquoi son loup était si agité. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'enfonça dans son esprit, à la rencontre de cette part de ténèbres qui avait élu domicile dans ce dernier.

Il n'était entouré que de ténèbres. Il entendait des ricanements.

- Tu es venu te rendre petit humain ?

- Me rendre ? Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Tu sais que je suis le plus fort. Que tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je peux prendre possession de ton corps comme je le veux.

- Si tu fais ça, on te pourchassera et on te tuera. Mon compagnon te retrouvera répondit-il sûr de lui, sûr de Derek.

- Ton petit alpha ? Ce n'est qu'un pathétique petit alpha. Il ne pourra rien faire contre moi. Je me ferai même un plaisir de le tuer lentement … continua de dire la voix tout en ricanant.

Stiles se tendit. Le monstre allait tuer Derek. Son Derek. Il en était hors de question. Un grognement monta de sa gorge.

Le corps de Stiles avait dérivé au centre du lac. L'eau du lac était parcourue de pulsions. Toutes provenant du corps du jeune homme.

- Que comptes faire petite chose fragile ? Je possède ton pouvoir. Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi.

Le grognement montait en volume. Il devait protéger Derek. Il devait protéger sa meute. PROTEGER. Il comprit enfin. Son devoir. Le pourquoi de sa puissance. Il devait protéger. Pas seulement ceux qu'il aime. Mais tous ceux qu'il pourrait. Et son pouvoir servait à ça. Non à se venger ni faire du mal. Un poids disparut de sa poitrine. Il fut entouré par une aura blanche d'une pureté incroyable.

- Que fais-tu ? dit la voix soudain moins amusé, plus sur ses gardes.

- Je reprends ce qui est mien et je te fais disparaître.

- Attends, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je peux t'aider. On peut faire de grandes choses tous les deux ! finit par hurler la voix en sachant que cette fois-ci elle ne serait pas la plus forte.

Elle envoya des tentacules de ténèbres qui se heurtèrent et disparurent sous la lumière entourant l'âme de Stiles.

- Adieu.

Ce fut comme un flash. Il n'y avait plus aucunes ténèbres nulle part. Il remonta à la surface de son esprit pour prendre possession de son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux. L'aube se levait. Il savait qu'il avait vaincu la monstruosité en lui. Et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Par contre, il sentait toujours le loup en lui. Sous sa nouvelle forme. Cela allait lui être bien utile en cas de souci. Il nagea tant bien que mal jusqu'à la rive. Son immobilité l'avait complètement engourdit. Et le froid de l'eau n'avait pas fait que du bien. Il remit rapidement ses loques sur son dos et se mit à courir. Vite. Très vite. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer.

Depuis que Stiles avait disparut dans la forêt, Derek ne vivait plus. Il savait que son compagnon était encore en vie. Mais ne pas savoir comment il allait ni où il était lui faisait peur. Il avait passé des jours et nuits à le chercher sans aucune trace de lui. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Le reste de la meute avait fait son maximum pour l'aider mais rien n'y faisait.

Il était prostré dans son fauteuil, regardant la lumière du jour entrer par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas bougé de là depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

Son loup s'agita. Il n'y prit pas garde tellement il était apathique. Ce fut quand il prit presque le contrôle de son corps qu'il réagit. Quelque chose agitait son loup. Une idée s'imposa à lui. Seul Stiles pouvait avoir un tel effet sur son loup. Ils le partageaient donc c'était logique. Il se leva rapidement et se précipita vers la porte sous le regard surprit du reste de la meute. Il l'ouvrit en grand.

Une silhouette sortit de la lisière des bois pour s'arrêter en plein soleil. Stiles. Le corps de Derek réagit tout seul. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put et en même pas quelques secondes, se retrouva à la hauteur de son compagnon.

- Bonjour dit Stiles, gêné.

Derek n'en fit pas cas. Pour simple réponse, il embrassa fougueusement le jeune homme. C'était comme s'il retrouver la capacité de respirer, de vivre.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué dit-il entre deux baisers.

Stiles n'était pas en reste, les hormones en feux suite aux baisers de Derek. Alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de s'aventurer sur un chemin plein de fougue et de luxure, un raclement de gorge les rappela à l'ordre.

- Cela serait bien d'éviter de faire vos cochonneries devant nous ! lança Peter avec un grand sourire.


	36. Chapter 36

**_voila la suite mes petits loups (louves). L'interlude est complétement fini. On attaque dans le vif du sujet dés le prochain chapitre ! _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

La réflexion les doucha direct. Ne lâchant pas la hanche de Stiles, Derek se dirigea vers le petit groupe qui était sortit à sa suite. Scott se jeta au coup de son meilleur ami et le sera fort.

- Nous étions tellement inquiet tu sais ! Tu aurez vu Derek dit-il avant qu'un grognement ne le stop dans sa phrase.

Tout le monde le serra dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Lydia l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas combien tu es resté sans prendre de douche mais il serait temps de te rattraper non ?

Lydia et son réalisme. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Décidant d'aller prendre une douche, Stiles se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Derek. Ce dernier était resté au rez-de-chaussée. Mais tout le monde voyait qu'il brulait d'envie de rejoindre son compagnon sous la douche. Voulant faire durer un peu le calvaire de leur alpha pour les semaines qu'il venait de leur faire vivre, les loups continuèrent à vaquer à leur occupation. Finissant par avoir pitié pour lui, Peter proposa d'emmener tout le monde faire les courses. Jackson, comme d'habitude, ne comprit pas le stratagème. Il fallut que Lydia lui dise presque pour qu'il saisisse le pourquoi du comment. Le dernier loup venait juste de poser un pied dehors que Derek courut rejoindre son compagnon sous la douche. Il arriva à la chambre qu'il était en boxer. Il arriva à la porte de la salle de bain sans ce dernier, sa fierté dressée fièrement. Stiles avait le dos face à lui. Il se lavait les cheveux. Il avait bien entendu Derek monté. Mais faisait exprès de rester comme ça. L'alpha s'avança et passa ses bras autour des épaules du jeune Protecteur.

- Tu n'imagines même pas comment tu m'as manqué ! lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

- Ho si j'imagine très bien en sentant la fierté de son compagnon contre ses fesses.

Quelques minutes après, des grognements se faisaient entendre dans tout le manoir. Puis quelques temps après ce fut carrément deux cris purement animal qui envahirent tout l'espace en faisant trembler les vitres de la bâtisse.

Cela se produisit plusieurs fois dans les 2 heures qui suivirent. Ils avaient troqué la douche pour les draps du lit qui finirent par terre.

Quand les loups revinrent, ils ne purent que faire une grimace. L'odeur présente dans le manoir puait la luxure à l'état pure. Malheureusement, cela leur fit aussi de l'effet. Seul Peter était célibataire. Comprenant qu'il allait rapidement se retrouvait tout seul, il décida de sortir se faire un ciné pendant que le reste de la meute batifolée. Ce furent Scott et Jeff qui commencèrent la folle danse. Très rapidement rejoint par Isaac et Danny, Jackson et Lydia. Et pour finir Boyd et Erica. Des gémissements résonnaient dans toute la maison. Derek et Stiles entendirent.

- On leur donne une leçon ? lui dit Derek les yeux pétillants.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassant fougueusement. Ce fut un concours de gémissements qui s'installa. La délivrance vint pour tout le monde en même temps. Des grognements se firent entendre. Mais ce fut les cris de Stiles et Derek qui se firent le plus entendre.

Tout le monde passa la tête par les portes des chambres et chacun se regarda. Puis tout le monde éclata de rire. Chacun se rhabilla et descendirent. L'ambiance était loin d'être la même que le matin même. Avec un Derek complètement apathique, amorphe. Mais là, on pouvait entendre les rires et les discussions animés. L'instant que tout le monde venait de vivre, certes très particulier, venait de resserrer à nouveau les liens de la meute. Stiles remarqua l'absence d'Alisson. Il en fit la remarque. Scott respira à fond et se lança.

- Pendant ton camp, elle est venue me voir. Elle voulait me convaincre que c'était elle mon âme sœur, qu'il fallait que je quitte Jeff, que je quitte la meute. Quand je lui ai dit non, que Jeff était mon âme sœur et qu'il était hors de question que je quitte la meute, elle est rentrée dans une colère noire. Elle a commencé à me menacer, à menacer la meute. Comme quoi nous étions des créatures monstrueuses qu'il fallait éradiquer.

Stiles retenait son souffle.

- Son père est arrivé et a essayé de la calmer. Il s'excusa de l'attitude de sa fille. Nous n'eûmes plus aucune nouvelle pendant deux semaines. Puis j'ai reçu une lettre d'Alisson. Elle s'excusait de son comportement. Et nous annoncé qu'elle et sa famille quittait Beacon Hill définitivement pour aller s'installer en France.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Stiles s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Elle avait été son premier amour. Ca marque à vie. Jeff s'approcha et serra la main de son compagnon. Lydia intervint avant que tout le monde ne commence à se morfonde.

- Et toi Stiles ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout où je suis allé. Je courrais tout le temps. De temps en temps, je me réveillais dans un endroit différent que là où je m'étais endormi ou alors je ne me souvenais plus des heures précédentes.

La banshee eu un hoquet de stupeur.

- Je n'ai attaqué personne, ça j'en suis sûr. Sinon je ne serai jamais revenu. Et je n'aurai jamais put vaincre les ténèbres qui s'était emparées de mon esprit.

- Et ton pouvoir ? demanda Jeff.

- J'ai enfin réalisé ce que je devais faire. Et je pense que je n'aurai plus de souci de ce côté-là.

- Et le monstre ?

- Je l'ai vaincu. Mais j'en ai gardé quelque chose dit-il en se transformant.

Tout le monde recula sauf Derek qui avait pleinement confiance en son compagnon. Il était aussi terrifiant que la première fois qu'ils l'on vu. Mais on pouvait voir dans ses pupilles que c'était lui qui contrôlait la créature et non une quelconque entité maléfique. Il reprit se forme humaine. Ils ne purent continuer. Une voiture arriva à toute vitesse et freina en faisant crisser les pneus.

- Stiles !

Tout le monde reconnut alors la voix. Le jeune homme sortit de la maison en courant et se blotti dans les bras de son père.

- Je suis tellement soulagé, si tu savais ! Je n'aurai pas supporté de te perdre fiston ! disait son père tout en serrant son fils le plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Je suis désolé Papa ! Plus jamais je ne ferais ça. Plus jamais ! promit-il.

Il fit entrer son père dans le manoir.

Il reprit le lycée dés le lendemain. Tout le monde le regardait de travers. Ne se cachant pas. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il entra dans la salle de physique. Tout le monde stoppa leur discussion pour le regarder rejoindre sa place. Il s'assit à côté de Scott qui avait le sourire. Le professeur Harris entra dans la classe.

- Tiens un revenant ! Je ne vous cache que j'aurai préféré éviter ces retrouvailles Stilinski !

- Il en est de même pour moi Monsieur. Malheureusement, le choix ne m'est pas encore donné. Cela ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait répondu comme venait de faire le jeune homme. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, les lumières se coupèrent d'un seul coup.

- Personne ne bouge ! Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe dit le professeur. Il sortit de la classe.

Puis revint dans la classe, affolé. Il ferma la porte de la classe à double tour.

- Tout le monde va au fond de la classe et que personne ne fasse de bruit ! dit-il tout bas.

Stiles et Scott se regardèrent et se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Ils laissèrent les sens de leur loup faire le travail et quand ils trouvèrent le pourquoi du comment, ils tressaillirent.

- Monsieur, il faut que je sorte dit Stiles en se dirigeant vers le professeur Harris.

- Non, il est hors de question ! Il y a quelque chose qui se balade … Une créature sauvage … dit-il.

Stiles savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

- Monsieur, je sais ce que c'est. Et je peux faire quelque chose !

Comme pour lui donner raison, un cri raisonna dans l'établissement.

- Stilinski !

Quelqu'un venait d'hurler son nom. Et quelqu'un très en colère !

- Il le faut ! dit Stiles avec conviction.

Harris ne sut pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de faire confiance à cet adolescent. Il émanait quelque chose de lui. Après ce qu'il avait vu dehors, ainsi que les autres professeurs, il était prêt à croire beaucoup de chose. Il déverrouilla la porte.

- Envois un message à Derek. Qu'il rapplique rapidement ici. Je peux en venir à bout sans souci. Mais au cas où !

Scott acquiesça de la tête. Stiles sortit de la salle. Il entendit la serrure se verrouiller derrière lui. Harris allait lui devoir un trimestre complet de bonnes notes. L'odeur le frappa de plein fouet. Il plissa le nez. C'était une odeur rance. Comme quelqu'un qui ne s'était pas lavé depuis plusieurs jours. Voir semaines. L'odeur transportait aussi de l'amertume, de la colère. Qu'avait-il bien put faire pour énerver à ce point un loup-garou ? Surtout un Alpha ?

- Stilinski ! hurla de nouveau le loup-garou inconnu

L'adolescent se dirigea vers la partie du lycée où se trouvait son adversaire. L'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte. Puis il se retrouva face à lui. L'Alpha fasse à lui n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain, tant il semblait rongé par la haine et la colère.

- Alors te voici, petit humain !

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Ce que je te veux ? Mais te tuer ! Tu as tué mon fil. Mon seul fils.

Tout lui revint en mémoire. Il s'agissait surement de l'Alpha qui était venu les prendre en otage pendant le camp.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir du le tuer, mais c'était lui où les humains qui se trouvaient avec moi !

- Les humains ? Tu parles comme si tu n'en étais pas un !

- En effet, je n'en suis pas un … murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son ennemie.

Il ne voulait pas dévoiler le loup en lui. Il fit appel à ses pouvoirs. Des arcs électriques parcoururent son corps.

- Et tu crois pouvoir me faire peur ? M'empêcher de te tuer lentement ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, il avançait. On entendait ses griffes taper contre le sol. Il arriva à moins de 10 mètres de l'adolescent.

- Tu es à moi hurla-t-il avant de s'élancer.

Il n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Il fut littéralement balancer à l'autre bout du couloir. Il heurta les casiers avec fracas. Il se releva, encore plus furieux. Il repartit à l'attaque mais n'obtint que le même résultat.

La partie loup de Stiles l'avertit que Derek venait d'arriver. D'ailleurs, seulement quelques secondes après, il apparut aux côtés du jeune homme.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est le père de l'Alpha que j'ai tué pendant le camp répondit Stiles en ne perdant jamais des yeux son ennemi.

Derek grogna et se plaça devant son compagnon pour le protéger.

- Non, c'est à moi de le combattre. C'est à cause de moi !

Il lui passa doucement la main sur la joue et se remit devant.

- Que c'est touchant ! Une fois que je t'aurai tué, je tuerai ton compagnon et toute ta meute.

Le regard de Stiles se fit dur. L'Alpha repassa à l'attaque. Il fut surprit de ne pas être projeté dans les airs. Il accéléra alors et réussit à saisir le bras du jeune homme.

- Tu es à moi !

- Non je ne crois pas …

L'Alpha n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur. C'est comme si tous ses muscles criés de douleur, tétanisés.

- Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, et encore moins contre ma meute !

- Ta meute ? Tu n'es pas un loup !

- En effet, je suis bien plus !

C'est alors que l'autre comprit son erreur. Il avait voulu s'en occuper tout seul contre l'avis de sa meute. Et même avec cette dernière il n'aurait pas put venir à bout de celui qui avait tué son fils.

- Un Protecteur …

- Grand protecteur pour être exact. Cette meute est sous ma protection comme tous les humains présents dans ce secteur. Touches à un seul cheveu de l'un d'eux et je te tue.

Je suis à nouveau désoler pour la mort de ton fils. Mais si son cousin n'avait pas fait l'abruti, rien de tout cela ne serait passé.

- Son cousin ? Bryan ? Que vient faire Bryan dans cette histoire ?

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous lui posiez quelques questions. Il se fera un malin plaisir de vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

L'alpha pouvait sentir que le jeune homme disait la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait pas pardonner à celui qui avait tué son fils. En tout pas pour le moment.

- Si j'apprends que c'est de ta faute, je reviendrai avec toute ma meute et crois moi, tu en paieras le pris fort !

- Tu crois ? dit-il en laissant le loup l'investir et se transformer.

L'Alpha recula de terreur. Se tenait devant lui un monstre. Il était bien plus grand que lui et surement plus fort et plus rapide. Même pas sur qu'ils en viennent si toute la meute l'attaque en même temps. Jamais il n'avait vu un loup pareil. D'ailleurs, était-il vraiment un loup ?

Il reprit contenance et recula doucement. Stiles reprit forme humaine et se blotti dans les bras de Derek.

- Je suis fier de toi Stiles ! Tu ne l'as même pas blessé.

- J'ai tellement eu peur qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un ! répondit le jeune homme en tremblotant.

Jeff les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On t'expliquera ça plus tard ! Pour le moment, il faut trouver une solution. Les professeurs ont vu le loup-garou dit l'adolescent.

- Ca je m'en occupe. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide d'ailleurs.

Il prit la main de Jeff et concentra son énergie. Jeff en fit de même. Même si sa puissance était grande, elle ne l'était pas assez pour effacer la mémoire à autant de personnes. Il sentit l'énergie de Stiles arriver à lui. Un véritable torrent. Comment faisait-il pour contrôler un tel pouvoir ?

Il visualisa toutes les formes de vies humaines présentes dans l'établissement. Il ne prit pas en compte les loups de la meute, Lydia et Stiles. Il y eut comme un flash.

La plupart des personnes présentes dans le lycée se sentir mal. Le proviseur autorisa tout le monde à rentrer chez lui le temps de trouver d'où cela pouvait venir. Stiles ne comprenait pas une chose : pourquoi aucune voiture du bureau du Sheriff n'est intervenu. Il posa la question à Jeff.

- J'ai établit une sorte de barrière autour de la ville. Un peu comme autour de la base du conseil. Tu te souviens ?

Stiles répondit par l'affirmative.

- Dés que l'Alpha a traversé la barrière je l'ai sut. Je n'ai rien dit car je ne pensais pas un instant qu'il venait ici pour t'attaquer. Sinon je serais intervenu bien avant.

J'ai senti qu'il venait droit sur le lycée et que ce n'était pas avec des intensions des plus amicales, j'ai dressé un bouclier autour du lycée des qu'il est entré. Plus aucune communications avec l'extérieure n'était possible.

- Attends, tu peux réellement faire ça ? s'écria Stiles.

- Oui oui et encore ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tu sais en 200 ans j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à utiliser mon pouvoir de pleins de manières différentes

- Mais le message de Scott à Derek, il est passé !

- C'est juste un petit bricolage maison ! répondit avec un petit sourire le compagnon de son meilleur ami.

Stiles avait encore tellement de choses à apprendre sur l'utilisation de son pouvoir.

A quelques kilomètres de la ville. Une forme sombre courait dans les bois. Elle réfléchissait. Elle savait que le Protecteur avait dit la vérité. Qu'il était vraiment désoler pour la mort de son fils. Que venait faire Bryan dans cette histoire ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il bifurqua et se dirigea vers les faubourgs de Beacon Hill.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hello tout le monde ! Voila la suite ^^**_

_**Désoler de ne pas publier au même rythme, mais j'ai beaucoup de taf (pro et perso) mais j'essaye de faire au plus vite. **_

_**On rentre dans le vif du sujet avec la dernière partie de l'histoire ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Stiles était en train de s'entrainer avec Jeff quand quelque chose l'alarma. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer sur la propriété. Jeff l'avait sentit aussi. Le jeune homme émit un sifflement. Tous le monde arrêta ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Stiles et Derek furent les premiers à arriver sur le perron de la porte. Le reste de la meute les rejoignit. Au même moment, quelqu'un sortit de la lisière de la forêt. Il n'émanait de lui aucune menace. Mais ils restèrent sur leurs gardes, l'expérience jouant. L'inconnu avança doucement pour confirmer ses intentions pacifiques. Derek sortit du groupe et descendit les marches.

- Qui es-tu ? lança-t-il sur un qui ne laissait aucun ombre sur l'avenir de l'inconnue s'il s'avérait être une menace.

- Chef de Meute Derek Hale, je suppose ? lança le loup-garou.

- Qui es-tu ? répéta Derek, la colère montant.

- Je ne suis qu'un messager dit-il en remettant un pli dans une enveloppe assez épaisse. Elle était fermée par un cachet de cire rouge.

Peter eu un hoquet de stupeur et devint blême. Tout le monde le regarda.

- Je vois que l'un d'entre vous comprend de quoi il s'agit. Mon Alpha souhaite votre présence. Vous avez 6 mois pour nous donner votre réponse.

- Réponse sur quoi ? lança Stiles.

Le loup le regarda. Un humain. D'ailleurs il y en avait un autre avec une femelle. Comme un Alpha pouvait accepter d'avoir des humains dans sa meute ? Il évita juste de cracher de dégout mais son visage le montra pour lui. Peter s'avança avant que tout le monde ne dise quelque chose qui pourrait envenimer la situation.

- Merci messager. Nous prendrons en compte votre demande et vous ferons parvenir notre réponse dés que possible.

Sentant qu'il avait à faire un loup avec de l'expérience, et surtout un loup pur, le messager s'inclina de respect avant de tourner le dos et de partir.

Il s'arrêta à quelques kilomètres du manoir. Il prit son téléphone.

- L'invitation est donnée, Monsieur.

- ….

- I loups et 3 humains.

- ….

- Je sais Monsieur.

- …..

- Je dépose les autres et je rentre dés que possible.

Il raccrocha.

Il n'avait pas remarqué l'odeur bizarre qu'il y avait autour des humains. L'odeur des loups étant trop présente.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans le salon. Peter avait récupéré l'enveloppe des mains de Derek, avec son accord. Il l'ouvrit. Il en lu rapidement le contenu et sourit. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

- Peter ! Si tu continues de sourire comme ça, je t'arrache la gorge et je te laisse te vider de ton sang ! tonna Derek.

Stiles posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer de suite. Sans même un regard vers son neveu, Peter commença à parler.

- Un peu d'histoire avant de commencer. Tout d'abords, que les premiers loups formèrent une seule et même meute. Mais ils étaient tous des Alphas. Donc se disputèrent le pouvoir. C'est ainsi que des meutes apparurent un peu partout dans le monde. Malgré ça, les 1iers Alpha continuaient à vouloir régner sur les autres loups. C'est alors que l'un d'eux, a émit l'idée de créer des sortes de jeux afin de départager les meutes et de désigner celle qui dominerait les autres. L'idée plût aux autres Alphas. C'est alors que naquirent les 1ier Jeux du Loup.

Stiles et Lydia étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions. Le jeune homme prit la parole.

- Et je suppose que l'enveloppe contient l'invitation pour ces mêmes jeux qui auront lieu … dit en réfléchissant et en faisant des calculs rapides. Je dirais qu'ils auront lieu pendant l'été l'année prochaine.

Peter le regarda de travers. Il se rendait compte qu'en plus de son pouvoir qui était purement effrayant, son intelligence l'était tout autant. Il se mit à plaindre la ou les personnes qui auraient le courage d'être son ennemie. Il continua alors.

- Stiles a raison. Nous avons 6 mois pour donner une réponse. C'est-à-dire au mois de Mai. Et les jeux se dérouleront sur le mois de Juillet. C'est sur une semaine environ. Moins si une meute gagne assez de point ou plus s'il y a des égalités.

- Tu sembles bien connaitre le système lança Lydia.

- J'ai déjà participé. Il y a maintenant 20 ans.

- Comment ça ? cria presque Derek. Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ?

- Tout simplement parce que tu étais beaucoup trop petit pour que tu y ailles.

- Et vous avez fini à quelle place ? demanda Stiles.

- Les parents de Derek , ne se préoccupant pas du tout de ce genre de chose, firent en sorte de ne pas se couvrir de honte mais ne finirent pas dans les premiers.

L'Alpha se leva et sortit. Stiles leur fit signe de la main et se leva à son tour pour le suivre.

Il le rejoignit dans les bois.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

- J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Il parait que des meutes complètes sont complètement détruites quand elles perdent. Et il est hors de questions que l'un d'entre vous soit blessé. Surtout toi ! lui dit il en déposant un rapide baiser.

- Cela aurait été encore possible si je n'avais pas ces pouvoirs, et surtout si je n'avais pas cette créature au fond de moi. Plus personne ne me fera du mal ! Je te le promets ! répondit Stiles en l'embrassant à son tour. Plus longuement. Bien plus longuement.

Au bout de 5 minutes, le reste de la meute entendit des gémissements. Peter leva les yeux.

- Mais ils ne s'arrêtent jamais ces deux là ? dit-il avec un rictus d'amusement sur les lèvres.

Ils revinrent une demi-heure après, Derek beaucoup plus calme et Stiles les joues rouges.

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez finis vos galipettes, on peut, peut-être, prendre une décision ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul à décider. Vous faites tous partit de la meute. Je veux connaitre votre avis lança Derek à la surprise de son oncle. Le louveteau avait bien changé depuis ses débuts en tant qu'alpha.

Ce fut Jeff qui commença.

- Je me permets de donner mon avis même si je ne fais pas partit de la meute depuis longtemps. Pour avoir assisté à de nombreux Jeux, je pense qu'il serait préférable d'y aller. Rien que pour présenter notre meute et pour leur montrer que même si nous ne sommes pas nombreux, ils ne pourront pas faire sans nous. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'ils vont tous être surprit de voir la composition de notre meute dit-il avec un grand sourire, un bras par-dessus les épaules de Scott.

Ce dernier acquiesça aux dires de son compagnon qu'il embrassa sur la joue par ailleurs. Boyd et Erica acquiescèrent eux aussi.

Lydia prit la parole.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Jeff ! Et puis, j'en ai marre que tous les psychopathes et autres tarets en tout genre viennent s'en prendre à nous. A nous de leur montrer que nous somme prêt à les accueillir dit-elle avec un sourire des plus carnassiers.

Jackson eut le même regard que sa petite amie. Isaac se leva.

- Nous respecterons ton choix Derek, mais je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Nous aurions la paix comme ça dit-il timidement, peu habitué à donner son avis.

Danny lui serra gentiment la main.

Stiles tenait toujours celle de Derek. Ce dernier réfléchissait. Les arguments que l'on venait de lui exposer étaient fondés, et plein de bon sens. Il sentait la chaleur de la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. Il la serra. Stiles tourna la tête et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Tout le monde éclata de joie.

- Par contre …

Tout le monde se figea sur place attendant la suite.

- Entrainement tous les jours jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il est hors de question que l'un d'entre vous soit blessé ! tonna-t-il.

Tout le monde rejoignit son lieu d'occupation.

- Nous allons nous en sortir. Je te le promets dit Stiles.

Derek n'osa pas doucher l'espoir de son compagnon. Mais il avait un sombre pressentiment.

Le soir même lorsque le Sheriff passa dire bonjour, Stiles lui raconta ce qu'il se passait. Il fallut toute la persuasion de Stiles pour éviter que son père alerte tous les postes de police dans les alentours. De toute façon, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas donné leur réponse, il ne saurait pas où ça se passe.

Dés le lendemain, Stiles posta leur réponse à l'adresse indiquée sur l'invitation. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Derek leur laissa la fin de la semaine de répits avant d'attaquer l'entrainement qu'il mettait au point avec Jeff.

De son côté Peter était chiffonné par quelque chose. Il n'arrivait tout simplement à mettre le doigt sur une information qu'il savait détenir. Il passa des jours à relire toutes les notes qu'il avait prit. Un soir, épuisé, il se laissa aller sur sa chaise de bureau. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'invitation. Il lut les premiers mots.

« La 1ière Meute … »

Ce fut comme un déclic dans son cerveau. 1ière. Primaire. Il se leva à une vitesse telle qu'aucun humain n'aurait put voir le geste. Il alla vers sa bibliothèque et passa de livre en livre. Ceux qui ne le plaisaient pas finissaient par terre. Il tomba alors sur celui qu'il voulait. « Fusion de l'âme ». Il le regarda en vitesse. Et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un rugissement de plaisir. Il avait enfin trouvé. Alerté par le rugissement de son oncle, Derek accourut suivit de prés par tout le monde. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entrer dans le bureau que ce dernier en sortit.

- Scott, j'ai trouvé ! lançât-il.

Le jeune lycéen essaya de se souvenir. Puis ouvrit grand les yeux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Venait tous au salon, je vais vous expliquer.

Tout le monde s'installa confortablement devant le feu de cheminée. Stiles se pressa contre le torse de Derek. Scott resta debout, excité comme une puce.

- Voila quelques mois que Scott était venu me voir pour me demander de l'aide pour deux choses : la première était comment intégrer Jeff dans la meute. Apparemment, nous sommes assez forts pour supporter la présence d'un Protecteur et d'un Grand Protecteur dans notre meute. Je ne sais pas comment, mais le fait est là. Quant à la deuxième chose, c'était pourquoi lors des transformations, certains d'entre vous avez les yeux gris argentés, et non jaunes pour les bêtas et rouge pour Derek et que vous puissiez vous transformer en loup entier.

- Comment ça argentés ? lança Derek. Je n'ai jamais eu les yeux de cette couleur.

Stiles réfléchissait. Cela lui disait quelque chose. Il se pencha à l'oreille et parla à Derek. Tout le monde essaya de comprendre mais le jeune homme avait du faire surement le nécessaire pour que cela ne soit pas possible. Les joues de Derek devinrent rouges d'un seul coup. Puis il acquiesça.

- Scott, tu nous montres ? demanda Peter.

Scott se transforma et en effet, il avait bien les yeux gris. Peter fit un signe à Derek. Ce dernier se leva et se transforma aussi. Il était beaucoup plus imposant que Scott. Mais ses yeux étaient bien gris.

Stiles se leva.

- Attendez …

Il se transforma à son tour. Tout le monde avait fait un pas en arrière au cas où. Mais il se transforma en un simple loup au pelage brun. Il se colla à Derek qui lui lécha le museau. Un jappement les fit tous se retourner. Un loup d'un blanc pure était à la place de Jeff. Il avait aussi les yeux gris. Tout le monde était surprit. Il reprit forme humaine.

- J'ai copié la méthode de Stiles dit-il en rougissant.

Scott couina puis reprit sa forme humaine. Derek et Stiles en firent de même.

- Merci pour cette démonstration. Jeff, cela te dit quelque chose les loups primaires ?

Cela ne disait rien au Protecteur. Il fit non de la tête.

- J'ai entendu vaguement une ou deux légendes à leur sujet, mais rien de plus. Voila pourquoi je ne m'en souvenais plus.

Il faut savoir que les premiers temps, lorsqu'un des 1iers Alphas mordait pour transformer quelqu'un d'autre en loup, ce dernier pouvait fusionner complètement avec son loup et devenir un loup complet. Vous comprenez ?

Seul Stiles, Lydia et Derek paraissait comprendre ce qui en découlé. Les autres semblaient un peu perdus.

- Qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec ce que t'as demandé Scott demanda Danny ?

- J'y viens. Au fil du temps, malheureusement, nous avons perdu la capacité de fusionner avec notre partie loup.

- Et comment on fait pour fusionner ?

- Là est le problème. Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'écrit sur les premiers loups malheureusement.

Stiles fit signe à Jeff de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils s'isolèrent dans une bulle écran.

- Tu as un très beau loup ! dit Stiles.

- Merci. Je ne savais si j'allais y arriver. Mais quand tu m'as expliqué comment tu avais, et surtout sans rituel et autre chose, j'ai vraiment été intrigué et j'ai voulu essayé.

- Bon concernant la fusion avec leur loup, je crois avoir une idée. Derek m'a parlé de quelque chose, il y a un moment avant que l'on soit ensemble …

Ils parlèrent ensemble pendant presque 10 minutes. Jeff ouvrait de plus en plus ses yeux. Jusqu'où cette meute pousserait les limites du possible ?

Ils revinrent tous les deux, le visage grave mais décidé. Stiles se lança.

- Je pense savoir comment vous faire réaliser cette fusion.

- Mais qu'est ce que cela nous fait exactement et comment ? demanda Isaac.

Derek prit la parole avant que Peter ne le fasse.

- Quelqu'un d'entre vous a-t-il déjà ressentit que le loup en lui était une entité à part, comme si il avait une conscience ?

Tout le monde le regarda de travers. Sauf Scott, Stiles et Jeff qui connaissait déjà la réponse. Ce fut Erica qui prit la parole.

- Des fois je sens le loup faire surface comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais ce n'est qu'une impression.

Peter avait comprit.

- Notre seule âme humaine n'est pas capable de gérer deux corps différents. Hors, lorsque nous nous transformons, notre corps change. C'est comme si nous étions quelqu'un d'autre. Plus exactement, quelque chose d'autre. D'où l'âme du loup. C'est un peu différent pour moi et Derek qui sommes des loups de naissance. Nous ne sentons que très peu la différence. Mais pour vous qui avez humain pendant la plus grande partie de votre vie jusqu'à maintenant, devaient sentir la différence.

- Pour moi, j'ai prit conscience de mon loup lorsque je refusais de reconnaitre que Stiles était mon compagnon.

- Hein ? lança Stiles. Combien de temps ?

- Trop longtemps à mon gout dit Derek dans un demi-sourire.

- Et toi Scott ? demanda Peter

- Moi ce fut complètement différent. C'est quand Stiles avait été enlevé. Quand je me suis énervé, j'ai sentit le loup ne faire plus qu'un avec moi. Il voulait la même chose que moi. J'ai sentit alors une puissance que je ne connaissais pas couler en moi. Mais heureusement, Jeff a réussi à me calmer. Mais j'avais déjà fusionné avec le loup.

Tout le monde se taisait comprenant les implications. Si tout le reste de la meute arrivait à fusionner avec leur loup, cela ne la rendrait encore que plus forte.

- Nous pouvons vous aider à entre en contact avec votre loup. Mais nous ne pourrons pas vous aider par la suite. Vous serez seuls pour trouver une solution dit Stiles.

Isaac, Danny, Erica, Boyd et Jackson se regardèrent.

- Heu Peter, c'est la même pour toi ! lança Derek.

Peter ne l'entendit pas. Voilà que son neveu allait lui apprendre quelque chose.

- Et on commence quand ? dit-il

Stiles et Jeff se dirigèrent avec lui. Même si Stiles contrôlait bien son pouvoir, Jeff avait beaucoup plus d'expérience. Ils posèrent chacun une main sur les tempes de l'oncle. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux. En quelques secondes, ses crocs avaient poussés, ses griffes pareilles. Tout le monde était sur ses gardes. A la surprise de tout le monde, il se tourna et sortit en courant droit vers la forêt. Suivant le même exemple, les autres loups eurent la même réaction. Danny ne lâchant pas Isaac d'une semelle. Cela prouvait qu'ils étaient eux aussi compagnons.

- Combien temps croyaient-vous que cela prenne ?

- Je ne sais pas. c'est la première fois que je vois ça. N'espérons pas trop longtemps.

Les jours passaient. Mais aucun des jeunes loups ne revenaient. Même pas Peter. Puis une nuit, un hurlement se fit entendre. Suivit d'un autre. Quelques heures après, Danny et Isaac sortirent des bois. Ils avaient l'air complètement épuisé. Mais semblait heureux. Sous les regards de Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Jeff et Scott, ils se transformèrent en deux magnifiques loups châtain clair.

- Le fait qu'ils soient compagnons a surement dû jouer en leur faveur.

Après les avoir félicités, ces deux derniers allèrent prendre une douche et se coucher. Ils dormirent plus de 24h. Mais à leur réveil, ils se sentirent en pleine forme. Comme rarement. Comme en témoignèrent les cris qui envahirent le manoir pendant un moment.

Il fallut attendre une semaine de plus pour voir revenir Jackson, Boyd et Erica. Lydia en était presque devenu hystérique de ne pas voir revenir son petit ami. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui sauta au coup. Et l'emmena directement à la douche. Trop fatigué pour lutter, il la suivit sous les félicitations du reste de la meute. Il ne restait que Peter. Tout le monde commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Finalement, il lui fallut 3 semaines entières pour fusionner avec son loup. Lorsqu'il revint, il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde se moque de lui. Mais pas du tout. Tout le monde le félicita chaleureusement. Il prit conscience qu'il faisait de la meute la plus improbable qui puisse exister. Et était fier d'en faire partit.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Sincèrement désoler pour la publication en double ! Il était 3h du mat et j'avais pas les yeux en face des trous ! **_

_**Merci pour vos review ! Dédicace à Mimi-sterek ^^**_

_**Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne. Bonne lecture à tous ! (n'hésitez pas pour les review hein ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

* * *

Le temps passa. Passa trop vite au goût de la meute. Dés qu'ils sortaient du lycée, ils allaient tous s'entrainer. Stiles s'isolait souvent pour tester ses pouvoirs. Il en allait de même pour Lydia. Derek et Jeff faisaient subir un entrainement d'enfer aux loups. Mais aucun d'eux ne se plaignaient. Au contraire. Ils donnaient le meilleur d'eux. Et Derek, même s'il ne le disait pas, était très fier d'eux.

Un matin, Stiles se réveilla en sueur, tremblant. Derek le serra dans ses bras.

- Que se passes-t-il ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar … tout le monde était mort. Même toi se mit-il à pleurer et à se serrer encore plus dans les bras de son compagnon.

Le cauchemar devait être assez réaliste pour choquer à ce point le jeune homme. Derek l'embrassa et fini par l'emmener avec lui au 7ième ciel. Au petit matin, Stiles se leva les yeux dans le vague. Derek était inquiet. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Tout le reste de la meute s'en aperçut aussi. Ce ne fut que le soir, lorsque tout le monde était revenu du lycée pour commencer l'entrainement que Stiles sortit de ses pensées. Personne n'aimait le voir comme ça, ne pas l'entendre parler tout le temps, à dire des bêtises.

- Suite à un cauchemar cette nuit … il frissonna à l'évocation de ce dernier.

Derek s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Reprenant courage grâce à ce contact, il se lança.

- Suite à un cauchemar, cette nuit, j'ai pensé à quelque chose !

- Toute la journée ? lança Erica, avec son tact légendaire.

Tout le monde lui grogna dessus. Elle se fit toute petite derrière Boyd qui avait lui aussi grogné. Stiles ne tint pas compte de l'intervention d'Erica continua. Il se retourna alors vers Derek.

- Peux-tu te transformer ? lui demanda-t-il

N'ayant aucune idée de ce que voulait le jeune homme, Derek se transforma en loup complet.

- Puisque je peux moi aussi me transformer en loup, ca veut dire que ton « pouvoir » va dans un sens. Mais peut-il aller dans l'autre sens ? dit-il tout haut.

Jeff retint un hoquet de stupeur. Si ça marchait, alors cela ouvrirait encore plus de possibilité pour la meute. Le potentiel du jeune homme mais aussi de la meute ne semblait pas avoir de limite.

- Je vais concentrer mon pouvoir vers toi.

Il se concentra et ressentit le lien qui le lié à l'Alpha. Puis il envoya une toute petite partie de son pouvoir à travers le lien. Derek eu un frisson. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. Comme si on lui donné de l'énergie. Une grande quantité.

- Je viens de t'en envoyer une petite quantité. Tu as ressentit quelque chose ?

Derek se retint de se retransformer sous la surprise. Une petite quantité ? La puissance de Stiles semblait aussi grande que le laissait entendre Jeff. Il acquiesça du museau.

- Bon, normalement, tant que tu ne l'as pas utilisée, elle reste là. Mon pouvoir est l'électricité. Pour la première fois, essayes de visualiser une sorte de bouclier autour de toi et que si quelqu'un le touche, il se fera électrocuter.

Derek comprenait ce que voulait Stiles. Mais ne savait pas du tout le mettre en œuvre. Il avait beau essayer d'imaginer, rien n'y faisait. Voyant que son compagnon avait du mal, il se mit sur ses genoux et prit la tête du loup.

- Regardes moi dans les yeux ! dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Derek obéit. Il plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Et s'y perdit complètement. Puis une voix retentit dans son esprit.

- C'est moi ne t'inquiètes pas. Bon à deux, on devrait y arriver. Il envoya des pensées à Derek sur la façon de faire.

Ce dernier comprit comment faire et se concentra.

- Erica, viens toucher Derek ! lança Stiles.

Cette dernière couina. Mais Boyd la poussa.

- Tu fais moins la maligne maintenant dit-il avec un sourire.

Lui lançant un regard noir, elle s'avança prudemment de Stiles et de Derek. Elle approcha doucement sa main du pelage de Derek. A peine eut-elle posé sa main qu'elle l'enleva direct, se frottant le bout du doigt. Stiles envoya un peu plus de pouvoir vers Derek et demanda à Erica de recommencer.

Cette fois-ci tout le monde put voir de nombreuses étincelles parcourir le pelage de Derek. Mais tout le monde vit Erica voler dans les airs et retomber au sol, sous quelques convulsions dut à l'électricité résiduelle. Tout le monde se précipita pour savoir comment elle allait. Elle se releva avec difficulté et laissa son regard baissé. Elle savait que Stiles n'avait pas voulu ce qui venait d'arriver. Pour preuve, il s'approcha d'elle pour savoir comment elle allait, avec une étincelle d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Personne ne faisait attention à Scott et Jeff. Voyant que cela fonctionnait, Scott avait demandé à essayer de suite avec son compagnon. Acceptant, le Protecteur fit la même chose que Stiles. Il envoya une légère pulsion de pouvoir vers Scott. Ce dernier ne manquait pas d'imagination pour utiliser le pouvoir que lui donner Jeff. Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait en faire. Il savait que l'élément de son petit ami était le feu. Il se concentra alors de toute force. Lui-même fut surprit d'y arriver. Un jet de flamme sortit de sa gueule de loup.

Tout le monde, sentant de la chaleur derrière eux se retournèrent et reculèrent de peur. Ils avaient vu un Scott sous forme de loup crachant du feu.

Ce dernier reprit forme humaine et exulta de joie.

- J'ai réussi ! cria-t-il tout joyeux et serrant Jeff dans ses bras.

Derek grogna pour la forme. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide pour y arriver.

- Quand tu as Stiles pour meilleur ami, ça t'ouvre les horizons ! répondit Scott comme s'il avait comprit pourquoi l'Alpha grognait.

- Ce qui veut dire ? lança Stiles avec un sourire.

- Rien mon pote, t'inquiètes pas lui fit un clin d'œil son meilleur ami.

L'entrainement prit alors une nouvelle tournure. Les loups avaient assez d'expérience pour s'entrainer tous seuls. Derek et Stiles dans un coin, Jeff et Scott dans un autre. De temps en temps, ils avaient besoin d'un cobaye.

Les semaines continuèrent de passer. Un jour que Stiles visualisait son lien avec Derek, il s'aperçut qu'au point de départ du lien venant de Derek, partait plusieurs autres liens. Les liens avec les autres loups. Il sourit.

- Coucou !

Ce mot résonna dans la tête de toute la meute. Loups, ou autre chose non humain, c'est-à-dire le reste de la meute.

- C'est Stiles précisa-t-il.

Ce qu'il n'avait besoin de faire puisque tout le monde savait que cela ne pouvait venir de lui. Il eut beaucoup plus de mal à envoyer des pulsions de pouvoirs vers les autres loups. Mais y arriva. Scott étant relié lui aussi la meute possédé des liens avec chaque membre. Il put essayait lui aussi. Mais eu encore plus de mal que Stiles.

Arriva le mois de Juin. Et avec lui une autre lettre. Par voie postale cette fois-ci. Ils avaient la date et le lieu de déroulement des jeux. En plein milieu de l'Arizona. Au centre du Parc National de Tonto, juste à côté du lac Théodore Roosevelt. Personne ne connaissait le coin. Les préparations commencèrent. Stiles en parla à son père.

- Je sais que je ne pourrai pas t'empêcher d'y aller. Fais très attention à toi fiston ! Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre dit-il avec un tremblement dans sa voix.

Stiles se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer fort. Il passa beaucoup de temps avec lui pendant le mois qui restait. De leur côté, Scott et Jeff restèrent chez le jeune loup avec sa mère. Elle aussi comprenait la nécessité d'y aller. Mais avait peur pour son fils. Et pour ses amis.

Vint le mois de juillet. Tout le monde était inquiet. En dehors des meutes qu'ils avaient croisées et combattues, ils n'avaient jamais rencontré d'autres loups garou. La veille de partir, Peter voulut parler à tout le monde.

- Il faut savoir que pendant les Jeux du Loup, aucun combat n'a lieu en dehors de l'arène. Sous peine de sentences assez sévères. De plus, on va vous juger dés le premier regard. C'est à nous tous de montrer que nous sommes unis et que nous faisons front ensemble. Qu'il n'y a aucun conflit dans la meute.

Ses paroles trouvèrent des échos jusque tard dans la nuit.

- J'ai peur Derek. Peur qu'il se passe quelque chose que je ne puisse empêcher. Peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! dit Stiles en blottissant contre son compagnon.

- Il ne nous arrivera rien je te le promets. Nous sommes bien plus puissants que n'importe quelle meute. Il ne pourra rien nous arriver.

Il ne faisait pas encore jour que les voitures partirent sous le regard de John et Melissa. Cette dernière ne tint pas longtemps et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. John la prit dans ses bras.

- Nos enfants sont des personnes exceptionnelles ! Ils reviendront dit-il lui aussi la voix tremblante.

Ils avaient décidé de partir avec la voiture de Derek, la voiture de Jackson et de Peter. Une Camaro, un Porsche Cayenne (Carrera troquée quelques mois avant car pas assez de place) et une Mercedes Classe E que PEter avait fait importer directement d'Allemagne. Un véritable convoi de voiture de luxe. Tout le monde était impatient d'arriver. Et de montrer aux autres meutes qu'ils n'étaient pas faibles. Stiles ne lâcha pas la main de Derek de toute la route.

A une heure de l'entrée du parc nationale, ils croisèrent nombres de bus, camping car et minibus. Beaucoup se retournaient sur le passage pour voir ces trois voitures de luxe.

- Même pas arrivé, on se fait déjà remarqué gémit Stiles.

Il leur fallut alors encore 3 heurs pour atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Il y a avait des véhicules partout. Quelqu'un se mit devant leur voiture et Derek pila, suivit des deux autres voitures derrière lui.

- Quelle meute ? demanda alors l'homme.

- Derek Hale répondit l'Alpha.

L'homme eu un moment d'arrêt puis leur indiqua l'emplacement prévu pour leurs voitures et leur campement. Ils sortirent des voitures sous les regards des autres loups. Les commentaires allèrent bon train.

- Ils ont du fric pour se payer ce genre de voiture ! A coup sur on va les battre sans difficulté !

Ils entendirent plusieurs fois ce type de phrase. Comme si le fait d'être riche les empêcher d'être fort. Ne se préoccupant pas des autres, chacun y mit du siens pour installer rapidement le campement. Ils avaient décidé de prendre deux grandes tentes avec 9 places dedans pour avoir assez d'espace pour chacun des couples et pour Peter qui avait le droit à un côté tout seul. Le voyant seul, les autres loups pensèrent qu'il s'agissait surement de l'Alpha de la meute. Et ne firent aucune connexion entre les différents loups, ne remarquant pas les couples. Beaucoup furent encore plus étonné de voir des humains dans la meute. Cela ne prouvait qu'une chose : que la meute était faible. Chacun se mit à penser la meilleure façon d'écraser cette meute dont tout le monde parlait. Meute qui avait tenu tête à plusieurs reprises face à une meute d'Alpha, à une druidesse complètement folle. Et puis il y avait juste des rumeurs. Comme quoi un seul membre de leur meute avait tué deux Alphas. Or, personne ne voyait un loup assez puissant pour abattre deux Alphas. Même leur Alpha ne semblait pas bien fort.

Tout le monde finit de s'installer.

- Maintenant, il faut que nous attendions le signal pour se rassembler et aller vers l'arène.

Ils durent patienter pendant plus de 3 heures, le temps que tout le monde arrive. Il devait y avoir au moins plusieurs milliers de loup garous réunis.

- Tout le monde ne va pas participer. Beaucoup sont là en tant que spectateur. Et puis surtout, il y a les sans meutes.

Tout le monde regarda Peter.

- Certains loups, décidant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans leur meute, peuvent partir de leur propre volonté. Souvent ils meurent seuls. Mais certains ont la volonté de survivre. Et c'est pendant ce genre de rassemblement qu'ils essayent de se trouver une autre meute.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Tout à coup, un rugissement se fit entendre. Peter leur donna un dernier conseil.

- Ne montrez à personne que vous êtes en couple avec quelqu'un de la meute. Ils pourraient s'en servir pour vous atteindre.

La meute sortit et se mélangea. Elle rejoignit le flot de garou se dirigeant vers le lieu de rassemblement. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus la structure prenait forme.

- On dirait … commença Stiles

- Un Colysée romain finit Lydia juste à côté de lui.

En effet, le bâtiment avait tout de l'architecture romaine. Et ressemblait trait pou trait à celui à Rome. En restauré bien sur.

- Que les meutes participant aux Jeux passent sur la droite. Les spectateurs sur la gauche.

Tout le monda alla sur la droite. On les entrer dans une pièce où se trouvait déjà beaucoup de monde. Trop de monde pour Stiles qui se sentit étouffé. Il chercha du regard Derek qui avait sentit son compagnon se sentir mal. Il attrapa le regard.

- Je suis là dit-il mentalement.

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé la foule.

Les autres loups avaient sentit l'affolement de Stiles. Prenant ça pour de la peur, plusieurs sourirent. En se disant que cette meute serait bien facile à battre. Un homme d'un certain âge entra.

- Bon les Alphas vous passez en premier devant votre meute. Les autres loups vous suivaient votre Alpha. Nous vous indiquerons où vous mettre.

A la surprise de tout le monde, Derek passa en premier. Le reste de la meute le suivit. Ils entrèrent alors dans le centre de l'arène. Il y avait des spots partout qui éclairaient la piste. Tout le monde était en train de s'installer dans les gradins. Au bout de la piste, il y avait un grand promontoire avec plusieurs sièges. Surement la meute dominante pensa Stiles qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il analysait déjà chaque parcelle du terrain. Et en faisait part par télépathie au reste de la meute. Il y avait un mur de 2 mètres qui faisait le tour du centre de l'arène. Ils attendirent pendant encore 30 minutes le temps que tous les spectateurs s'installent. Plusieurs personnes s'installèrent sur les sièges sur le promontoire. Quand l'une d'elle se leva, le silence ce fut. Cela contrasta avec le brouhaha quelques secondes avant. La personne prit la parole.

- Merci à tous d'être venu pour ces nouveaux Jeux du Loup. Vous avez tous répondu présent et cela me va droit au cœur.

Sans plus tarder, nous allons vous présenter les meutes en compétition.

Puis le loup-garou énuméra chaque meute, la composition de chacune et la présence ou non d'une Protectrice. Chacune d'elle, pour répondre présent, hurlèrent de concert. L'atmosphère s'emplit alors d'applaudissements. Puis vint le tour de Derek.

- Et pour finir, nous avons la meute de Derek Hale, comprenant 8 loups, 2 humains et … 1 Protecteur.

Quand le mot « humain » fut prononcé, tout le monde hua la meute. Mais se tut immédiatement en entendant le mot « Protecteur ». Il n'y avait qu'un seul Protecteur de connu. Et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait pas encore trouvé de meute. Cela semblait chose faite.

- On leur monte ce qu'ait un vrai cri de meute ? lança mentalement Derek, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Chacun acquiesça. Puis le cri retentit. L'air trembla sous la puissance. Les murs aussi. Il n'y avait pas un loup qui faisait un bruit face à ce spectacle. Le cri s'arrêta dans un silence assourdissant. Personne ne comprenait. La meute était composée de moitié moins de membres que les autres. Elle semblait bien plus faible. Et pourtant, elle avait le Protecteur et venait de pousser un cri de meute comme jamais aucun loup n'en avait entendu. Mais qui étaient ces loups ?


	39. Chapter 39

_**Salut tout le monde ! Désoler pour le temps d'attente ! voici la suite :D **_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et n'hésitez pas pour les review :D**_

Le silence retentit pendant quelques secondes. Un silence de plomb. Encore plus pesant que le bruit. Il semblait durer. Tout le monde se posait des questions sur cette meute. La meute de Derek Hale. Il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs sur eux. Personne ne savait si c'était vrai ou pas. Le maitre de cérémonie se leva. Toute l'attention fut reportée sur lui.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites. A mon tour de me présenter. Je suis Actus, 1ier Alpha.

Peter leur parla mentalement.

- Il s'agit de l'Alpha de la 1ière meute. Meute qui dirige les autres. C'est sa meute qui a gagnée les derniers jeux.

- Mais pourquoi ils ne participent pas ?

- Les meutes ne peuvent pas se présenter deux fois de suite. A moins qu'il n'y ait aucun gagnant. Mais cela ne s'est encore jamais produit.

L'Alpha continuait de parler. Stiles écoutait les deux conversations.

- Les jeux se dérouleront sur 3 jours environ. Cela pourrait prendre plus de temps comme moins. Tout dépend de votre habilité et de vos aptitudes.

Je tiens à vous avertir.

L'assemblée, aussi bien dans l'arène que dans les gradins, se tendit sur le ton employé.

La meute avait sentit le pouvoir du 1ier Alpha. Il était énorme. Ils virent les autres loups frissonner autour d'eux. Stiles envoya plus de pouvoir pour résister. Chacun tenue bon. D'autres loups tombèrent au sol et se tordirent de douleur. Ce fut la même chose dans les tribunes.

- Je n'accepterai aucun combat en dehors de l'arène. Ni aucune transgression des règles. Nous sommes ici pour désigner la nouvelle meute régnante. Et pour rencontrer d'autres meutes qu'en temps normales nous ne rencontrons jamais.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il augmentait sa pression. De plus en plus de loup tombaient au sol, convulsés ou alors inconscient.

Le 1ier Alpha remarqua alors. Remarqua que parmi les meutes présentes pour le titre, seule la meute de Derek Hale ne semblait pas souffrir de son pouvoir. Il sourit intérieurement. Cette meute semblait assez prometteuse. Il allait bien s'amuser. La pression disparut et tout le monde put reprendre contenance.

- Maintenant que j'ai éclairci ce détail, passons à la suite. Une fois la nouvelle meute désignée, il faudra compter une semaine pour que les pouvoirs se transmettent. Pendant ce temps, nous traiterons des affaires impliquant des loups-garous.

Il continua pendant presque 10 minutes.

- Maintenant que toutes les présentations ont été faites, il est temps de commencer les jeux.

- Déjà ? lança Stiles

- Oui. Il ne veut pas perdre de temps.

- Nous allons commencer par un combat d'Alpha contre Alpha. Que le reste des meutes sortent de l'arène.

Stiles tourna un regard angoissé vers son compagnon, l'Alpha de la meute. De sa meute. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était inquiet. Il avait en tête les nombreux rêves qu'il avait faits. Derek lui fit un sourire furtif. Et se concentra sur ses adversaires. Avant même qu'ils soient sortit de l'arène, l'un des Alphas, un colosse s'avança vers Derek.

- J'ai entendu parler de toi et de ta meute, Hale !

- A ouais ? Et tu as entendu quoi ?

- Que l'un d'entre vous aurait tué deux Alphas assez puissants. Mais avec ton ramassis de fillettes, ce n'est pas possible. Surtout l'humain aussi blanc qu'un cadavre. D'ailleurs, il risque de le devenir très rapidement.

Il ne vit pas le coup venir. Il se sentit juste atterrir sur les fesses. Il regarda son adversaire. Qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres. Soudain, il fut plié en deux. Une douleur atroce au niveau de son abdomen. Derek s'avança vers lui et gronda. Son grondement se fit entendre dans toute l'arène. Il prenait aux tripes. Le colosse se mit à trembler. Même le pouvoir du 1ier Alpha n'avait pas eu cet effet sur lui.

- Insultes encore une fois ma meute, et je peux te garantir que c'est toi qui deviendra un cadavre.

Derek se retourna et alla rejoindre les autres alphas qui le regardaient avec prudence. Personne ne l'avait vu bouger. Derek regarda les gradins. Il vit sa meute s'y installer. Stiles aussi. Ce dernier ne quittait pas son air inquiet. Derek se promit de tout faire pour que son compagnon ne s'inquiète plus de lui.

- Fais attention à toi s'il te plait ! lança Stiles vers l'esprit de Derek.

Ce dernier put y sentir de la détresse et de la peur. Tous les loups autour d'eux devaient sentir la peur de Stiles. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose finalement pensa-t-il. Ils croiraient qu'il est faible. Il esquissa un sourire et se concentra sur ses adversaires. Il pouvait évaluer leur force. Aucun Alpha ne pouvait le battre, ça il en était sur. Mais il devait rester sur ses gardes. Au cas où.

- Que le combat commence ! lança alors une voix.

Les loups se jetèrent dessus les uns sur les autres. Derek se retrouva avec un adversaire.

- Tu as peut-être eu le gros lourdaud tout à l'heure, mais moi tu ne m'auras pas ! dit-il avec fierté et dédain.

Il finit dans la même position que le précédent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Avec la même douleur quelques secondes après.

Quant au colosse, il s'était déjà relevé et se mit à tourner autour de Derek. Il rejoint par le second loup, puis un autre. Au final, ils étaient 4 à lui tourner autour. Ils le testaient, laissant quelques sillons de sang sur la peau de Derek. A chaque fois qu'il était touché, Stiles sursauté presque et serré de plus en plus fort la main de Scott. Lydia avait de la peine pour lui. Et voyait bien, comme le reste de la meute, que Derek s'amusait avec les autres Alphas. Elle se leva, à la surprise des loups autour d'eux.

- Derek ! Bouge ton cul ! cria-t-elle.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et la regarda. Elle défia toute l'arène du regard, avant de se rassoir. Comme une princesse. Derek la regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Puis eu un sourire. Un sourire de carnassier.

- A vos ordres, chef ! dit-il.

Tout le monde l'avait entendu, et attendait de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Cela ne tarda pas. L'un des Alpha l'attrapa au bras.

- Je te tiens !

- J'en suis pas sur ! répondit Derek ne se défaisant pas de son sourire.

Le loup se figea sur place. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

Il ne laissa le temps à aucun loup de repasser à l'attaque. Il les attaquait un par un, évitant facilement leur attaque et leur répondant avec plus de puissance. Les 4 furent au tapis en quelques minutes seulement. Il regarda les autres se battre. Il y en avait qui se battait bien. Voir très bien. Il admira même certaines attaques qu'il fut. Il ne resta finalement qu'eux deux debout. Derek décida de se battre à la loyale. Il fit disparaitre son bouclier. Il observa pendant quelques secondes encore son adversaire avant de se jeter sur lui. L'autre en fit de même. Les loups voulaient du spectacle. Ben ils en avaient là. Ils se rendaient coup pour coup. Mais aucun d'eux ne céda. Stiles comprit qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Même s'il était inquiet. Il ne devait pas laisser son inquiétude parasiter sa vie et sa conscience. Il sentit Isaac poser sa main sur son épaule. Bientôt ce fut chaque loup qui était en contact avec une partie de son corps. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de chacun l'envahir. Il se sentit bien mieux. Les autres loups, autour d'eux, le voyait de plus en plus comme le point faible de la meute. Le combat dura plus de 30 minutes. Ils chacun dans un triste état. Les blessures d'un Alpha avaient du mal à cicatriser rapidement. L'adversaire de Derek posa finalement un genou à terre en levant la main. Le combat venait de prendre fin. Derek était le gagnant par forfait. Il s'approcha de son adversaire.

- Tu es un adversaire des plus tenaces et remarquable ! dit-il en tendant la main pour aider l'Alpha à se relever.

Ce dernier eut un sourire et attrapa la main pour se lever.

- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à combattre quelqu'un d'aussi fort que toi !

Ils boitèrent tous les deux jusqu'aux portes de l'arène. Sous les applaudissements des loups.

- Un très beau combat je dois dire lança le 1ier Alpha. Avec la victoire surprenante de la meute de Derek Hale.

S'en ai finit pour ce soir. Je vous invite à retourner à vos campements et à profiter du reste de la nuit. Demain commenceront les vrais jeux laissa-t-il en suspend.

Personne ne connaissait vraiment le programme exact des jeux. Derek fut accueilli par les cris de sa meute. Stiles restait un peu arrière, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie : se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon et ne plus en bouger. Derek le regarda et comprit alors. Il fit un signe de main au jeune homme. Qui courut vers lui. Il le serra fort.

- Doucement Stiles gémit Derek. J'ai mal partout.

- Oups excuses moi répondit ce dernier.

Derek se tourna vers son ancien adversaire.

- Passes au campement tout à l'heure ….

- Arthur. Mon nom est Arthur.

Arthur s'en alla de son côté soutenue par les membres de sa meute. Trois fois plus grande que celle de Derek.

Ils arrivèrent à leurs tentes. Derek voulu aller prendre une bonne douche.

- Derek !

La voix claqua dans l'air. Le reste de la meute ne disait rien. D'ailleurs, les loups, dans les campements autour d'eux ne faisait plus un geste. Ils avaient entendu l'appel impérieux qui avait été lançé.

- Au centre. Tout de suite. Sans un mot.

Les paroles sonnèrent comme un ordre. Mais chacun dans la meute savait très bien qu'il n'en s'agissait pas. Stiles était tellement inquiet qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir autrement. Des curieux s'approchèrent discrètement de leur camp. Derek s'assit par terre puis fut entourer par toute la meute. Chacun posa sa main sur les bras ou torse de leur Alphas.

Il avait été convenu que Stiles n'utiliserai que le plus tard possible ses pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi, pour le moment, il laissait le pouvoir de la meute guérir son compagnon.

Chacun se concentra. Derek fut envahit par une chaleur bienfaisante. Il sentait ses plaies se refermer lentement. Encore quelques secondes et il n'aurait plus rien.

Plusieurs personnes avaient déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène. Que l'alpha utilisait le pouvoir de sa meute pour se guérir. Mais cela demandait une telle confiance les uns envers les autres, mais aussi une meute réellement unie. Derek se leva et s'étira. Il n'avait plus mal nulle part. Il prit ses affaires et alla prendre sa douche à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Plusieurs loups et louves se retournèrent sur son passage. Les uns pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur celui qui avait dominé les combats précédents et d'autres parce qu'elles le trouvaient à leur goût. Plusieurs membres de la meute aperçurent les regards des louves mais ne dirent rien à Stiles. Il pouvait vraiment être très jaloux et très possessif quand il s'agissait de Derek. Encore plus qu'un loup.

Au moment où Derek revint, Arthur arriva. Il avait encore des plaies de son combat. Il leva les sourcils en s'apercevant que Derek n'avait plus rien du tout.

- Je vous présente Arthur !

- C'est un prénom celtique non ? lança Lydia.

- En effet. Je viens de France répondit l'intéressé.

Scott pensa que si Alisson était là, elle aurait aimé discuter avec lui.

- Alors voici ta meute ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'elle ces derniers temps. Il semble que votre territoire attire bien des convoitises.

- Pourquoi tu veux essayer toi aussi ? lança Jackson sur ses gardes.

- Non, rassures-toi ! Je ne compte pas venir m'installer aux Etats-Unis. Je suis très bien en France.

Ils parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Comme convenu, aucun couple ne devait dormir ensemble. Derek allait s'endormir. Il sentit alors une présence à ses côtés se blottir contre lui. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer et arrêter ses tremblements. Chacun s'endormit paisiblement.

Ils étaient à nouveaux dans l'arène.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le premier jour des épreuves. Elles vont départager les meutes certaines seront même éliminer du cycle de sélection.

La première épreuve sera une épreuve coordination. J'explique.

Il est important que dans chaque meute chacun reste à sa place. Que chacun connaisse sa place et ce qu'il doit faire. Pour cela, vous devrez attraper une proie. La proie sera choisi parmi les meutes adverses par tirage au sors. Attention, il ne s'agit pas de blesser. Mais d'attraper sans faire de mal. Cela montrera aussi votre maitrise lors qu'une chasse.

Ensuite, cette après-midi aura lieu des confrontations entre meutes. Et ce soir, vous vous organisez une petite surprise finit-il par dire.

Tout le monde se regarda. Une chasse ? Ils s'étaient attendus à tout sauf à ça.

Dans les coulisses du tirage.

- Faites en sorte que l'humain de Hale soit choisi comme proie. Quelque chose cloche avec lui et je veux savoir quoi.

Une autre voix résonna.

- Nous allons procéder au tirage. Attention, il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir dessus. Vous pouvez déclarer forfait. Mais dans ce cas-là, votre meute sera disqualifiée.

Les tirages commencèrent. Puis un nom sortit. Derek s'affola. Toute la meute aussi.

- L'humain Stiles de la meute de Derek Hale sera la proie de la meute d'Illacar.

C'était le seul humain servant de proie. Tout le monde, dans la meute, regardait les loups pour savoir de quelle meute il s'agissait. Derek craignait le pire. Et il faisait bien. Il s'agissait de la meute dont l'Alpha était le colosse que Derek avait mit à terre la veille au soir.

- Nous allons bien nous amuser dit ce dernier toute dent dehors.

Toute sa meute riait la gorge déployée. Un humain. En proie. Rien de plus facile.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de Stiles.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire Stiles dit Scott, inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est pas grave si on est disqualifié lança Isaac.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Mais Derek savait. Il avait lut dans le regard de son compagnon. Il était hors de question d'abandonner. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et ne le ferai jamais.

- Non dit-il simplement.

Son cœur battait tranquillement.

- Il est hors de question que nous fasses disqualifier. Ils ne m'attraperont pas ne vous inquiétez pas ! dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es sur de toi Stiles ? dit Derek.

- Oui !

- Alors, vous déclarez forfait ?

- Désoler gros porc mais non ! Et tu penses que tes petits loulous seront capables de m'attraper ? J'aimerai bien voir ça !

L'Alpha s'étrangla presque sous la surprise. L'humain venait de l'insulter et en plus venait de remettre en cause sa meute. Il allait payer pour ça.

Derek secouait la tête. Personne n'avait put arrêter Stiles. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que quelqu'un le pourrai. Encore moins maintenant d'ailleurs.

A la surprise de tout le monde, l'humain se tourna vers la tribune.

- Petite question : la proie peut se défendre ?

La situation prit au dépourvue le 1ier Alpha. Il reprit contenance rapidement.

- Bien sur. Rien n'empêche à la proie de se défendre. Pour gagner, il faut que la proie soit complètement immobilisée.

- Merci ! dit Stiles avec un ton dégagé.

La meute adverse le regardait avec des yeux meurtriers or et rouge pour leur alpha.

Ce fut la dernière meute à passer.

Le 1ier Alpha se tourna vers les membres de sa meute.

- Je pense que nous allons avoir droit à un spectacle comme jamais nous n'en avons vu !

Il était sur et certain : le jeune homme n'était pas humain. Mais il n'arrivait tout simplement à savoir ce qu'il était. Il sentait beaucoup trop le loup. D'ailleurs, il avait la même odeur qu'un autre loup de sa meute. Mais n'arrivait pas à savoir qui, tellement il y avait d'autres odeurs mélangées.

- Alors mes loulous, on essaye d'attraper le petit chaperon rouge ? dit Stiles, qui pour narguer encore plus ses adversaires, avait mis son pull rouge et avait rabattu sa capuche.

Derek était inquiet pour le jeune homme. Certes, il ne risquait rien. Mais cela n'empêchait rien.

Stiles fit des étirements.

- Il se fout royalement de notre gueule ! grogna l'un des loups de la meute qui devait l'attraper.

- On va lui montrer alors ! lança l'Alpha.

Il fit signe à son meilleur chasseur de s'en occuper.

- Ce ne va être qu'une question de secondes sourit-il.

Il s'avança vers l'humain et tourna autour de lui. Pendant ce temps, Stiles continuait ses étirements. Le loup s'élança toute griffe dehors. Puis rencontra … le vide.

Il regardait ses griffes ne comprenant pas. Il était sur d'avoir toucher l'humain. Ce dernier se trouvait à même pas 1 mètre de lui, en pleine santé, sans la moindre égratignure. Il retenta une attaque mais ce fut le même résultat. Il se tourna vers son alpha pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il fut rejoins par deux autres loups. Qui n'eurent pas plus de résultats.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'arène. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Comment un simple humain pouvait échapper à 3 loups. 1 encore ça pouvait se faire. Mais à 3, c'était juste impensable.

Il y avait un temps impartit pour attraper la proie. Si la meute n'y arrivait pas, les points allés à la meute à qui appartenait la proie.

Bientôt ce fut plus de la moitié de la meute qui courait derrière Stiles. Aucun loup n'arrivait à le toucher, n'y même le frôler. A chaque fois qu'ils pensaient le tenir, il se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement.

- Attention il ne reste plus que 5 minutes pour attraper la proie ! lança une voix.

Cette fois l'Alpha ordonna à toute la meute d'intervenir. Soit plus de 30 loups environs. Il bouillait littéralement de rage. Comment un humain pouvait le ridiculiser. Certains de ses loups s'étaient même écartés de lui de peur de subir sa colère. Puis, un cri victorieux d'un loup retentit.

- Je te tien enfin !

- Tu crois ? répondit Stiles.

Le loup se retrouva au sol, sa proie à 2 mètres de lui.

- Il ne reste plus de 2 minutes ! Un effort, voyons, ce n'est qu'un simple humain ! lança à nouveau la voix.

Cela ne fit qu'énerver les loups qui se transformèrent tous.

- Il vous a fallu du temps pour passer aux choses sérieuses lança Stiles. Mais inutile : personne ne pourra m'attraper.

Les loups hurlèrent et s'élancèrent sur Stiles. Plusieurs finirent le museau dans la poussière, rencontrant le vide, d'autres se sentir projeter. Mais aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à poser la main sur l'humain. D'ailleurs, certains se poser la question s'il était vraiment humain.

Illacar hurla et se transforma. Il déboula dans le tas, ne faisant pas attention si ses loups étaient sur son passage. Certains eurent ce malheurs, et on put entendre des os se briser et des cris. Il était aveuglé par sa colère. Toute la meute se leva. Ils savaient tous ce qu'allait faire Stiles. Il avait déjà tué 2 alphas, mais il n'en avait pas eu conscience. Alors que là, il allait en affronter un face à face. Et ce dernier semblait particulièrement en colère.

- N'utilise pas ton pouvoir ! lança mentalement Derek.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoir pour battre ce balourd. Enfin si un peu mais bon … Je veux que tu sois fier de moi !

- Tu n'as besoin de faire tout ça … je le suis déjà ! lança Derek.

Stiles sourit. Ce qui rendit complètement fou de rage l'Alpha.

Le jeune homme regardait les loups adverses. Ils s'étaient tous écartés de lui. Certains aidaient les blessés à se relever. Il avait blessé ses propres loups, sa meute. Il n'était pas digne d'être un alpha.

Son regard devint dur. Froid. L'Alpha leva la main pleine de griffes. L'humain ne pouvait pas éviter une telle attaque. Tous les loups de l'assistance retinrent leur respiration. Encore plus la meute de Derek. Encore plus Derek.

Une main. Un bras. La main de Stiles avait arrêté le bras du loup-garou. Ce dernier ne faisait pas un geste, complètement immobilisé par la surprise. Comment un humain avait put arrêter son attaque alors qu'il était transformé. Il se savait être très fort. Il avait été arrêté par un humain, un stupide, minable humain. Tout le monde entendit ce que dit alors Stiles.

- Tu ne mérites pas d'être un Alpha ! Un Alpha prend soins de ses loups, les protèges et les aide. En échange, ils apportent à l'Alpha de la force pour les protéger.

Tu ne mérites pas d'être un Alpha.

Le colosse tomba au sol, comme vidait de toute énergie. Il redevint humain.


End file.
